busquemos a alice
by sailorblackrose
Summary: esto de hecho es un crossover de varias historias alternativas de alicia en el pais de las maravillas y a traves del espejo, junto al one shot snow in the dark (version alternativa de blancanieves) mezclado con unas ideas de un cuento mio...disfrutenlo o no, dejen su reweiv si quieren. por si se preguntan, puede contener lenguaje altisonante
1. prologo

para este fic tome varios elementos de las historias originales y el videojuego madness returns, luego los mezcle con las versiones alternativas de distintos mangas, como heart no kuni no alice, pandora hearts y Snow In The Dark(blanca nieves) pero de tanta mezcla no se veira bien si mantenía los nombre originales asi que los cambie, por ejemplo uno de los personajes es una mezcla de oz mas uno de los personajes de SITD y un peter White mas calmado, asi que no me odien por cambiar los nombres. tambien tuve que cambiar parte de las palabras que usaba porque las personas a las que se los mostraba no entendian de que trataba (como le dijo en vez de dijole). ahora sin mas preambulos, _el prologo:_

Prologo.

El joven amo estaba en su cama, ya era hora de dormir, su sirviente había estado ayudándolo en sus deberes educacionales, ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero eso no evitaba que fueran amigos a expensas del verdadero amo de la casa.

El sirviente era dos años mayor que el joven amo, este último no se había podido levantar de la cama desde varios días, pues se lastimo al caer de un árbol, pero si su amigo/sirviente no hubiera llegado a tiempo, todo habría sido peor.

Antes de irse a dormir, el mayor miro a su amo, siempre estaba en peligro, siempre escapaba de la casa, raramente se quedaba quieto.

Nunca entenderé porque intentas escapar de la mansión—dijo el sirviente— ¿Por qué siempre vas de un lado a otro?

No sé, siento que no me puedo quedar aquí, como si tuviera algo importante que hacer—respondió el

Yo a veces siento lo mismo, siento que falta algo—el sirviente miro hacia la ventana por un instante—me gustaría saber que es.

¿Sabes? —Dijo el joven amo para cambiar de tema—cuando cumplas un año trabajando aquí, hare una gran fiesta, ha pasado poco desde que estas aquí y ya eres mi mejor amigo, cada vez que estoy contigo siento como si parte de esa inquietud se calmara.

Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea necesario—el sirviente dio una leve sonrisa y salió del cuarto, ambos tenían que dormir.

Pero en el mundo de los sueños había algo inusual para la gente normal: cristal rompiéndose, un líquido negro en el suelo, gritos, muchos gritos, más cristal rompiéndose, sonidos extraños. El propietario de este sueño se retorcía tratando de escapar de su subconsciente, pero a lo lejos se encontraba una chica en la misma situación, luchaba por despertar pero no lo conseguía y del otro lado dentro de un bosque, había una chica de cabellera blanca, parte de esta resplandecía al ser alcanzada por la luz de la luna, estaba acostada en el suelo y tenía los ojos abiertos pero su mirada se veía…ausente.

Una sombra ase cernió sobre ella, su propietario estaba envuelto en una capa que ocultaba su ser. Él se puso frente a frente con la muchacha, ella no se movía, era como si aún siguiera dormida…no pudo luchar, no pudo huir…y ambos desaparecieron de aquel bosque….


	2. y asi comienza la historia

no hay muchas versiones alternativas de alicia en el pais de las maravillas o a trves del espejo, pero tratare de hacer funcionar este fic :D...si les confunde algo o quieren dar queja, pues ya saben que para eso esta el review(creo que asi se escribe)

* * *

En una biblioteca, un joven, no mayor a los 15 con el cabello rubio, llamado Thomas hablaba con Philip su sirviente, que era 2 años más joven que él y tenía el cabello negro. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, hasta que Philip decidió hablar

— ¿Y no piensa salir para buscar a una chica con la que pueda cumplir sus sueños de amor? ¿Acaso ha decidido ya no creer en el cómo lo hacía antes?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?─dijo Thomas

—Bueno…d-desde que regreso y se entero acerca de lo del señor Blas, usted ha actuado más sombrío y después de lo que dijo esos días, todos, bueno, casi todos, sobre todo la señora…

—Ah…ya entiendo, deberías decirle a mi madre de lo de quedarme solo no fue más que una rabieta, había regresado después de mi rapto y todo fue un golpe tan fuerte

El joven empezó a recordar, recordar cómo se había encerrado en su cuarto, como a pesar de los ruegos de su madre no le había abierto la puerta, recordó el dolor que el sentía, había perdido algo, lo descubrió en su regreso a casa después de haber sido raptado…

Joven Thomás—dijo Philip, interrumpiendo el recuerdo ─ usted no debería olvidar las ideas que le infundo julius Blas, porque esas se convirtieron en parte de su vida y ahora estas ideas pertenecen a usted, aunque creo que no debería tratar a cada chica como el verdadero amor y sus padres piensan lo mismo

—¡Hey!…no sé qué decir…Vlad me apoyaría con un buen argumento

—Al amo no le importaría la opinión de dos sirvientes, además de que Vlad ya no…no… … lo importante es que usted decida lo que quiere y que eso lo haga

—Gracias Phil, sabes, me pregunto si el bosque prohibido en realidad está encantado

—No creo que sea recomendable descubrirlo, y más ahora que es hora de dormir

Se fueron los dos a descansar, todo quedo en paz, pero solo por unas horas, ya que a la mañana siguiente ya no había nadie en la cama de Thomas, todos empezaron a buscarlo en la mansión, nunca lo encontrarían, pues el ya no estaba ahí, se encontraba vagando, lejos de ahí.

Ah! Tengo hambre, no entiendo porque no me lleve nada de comida…— pensó Thomas mientras caminaba

Entonces tropezó con algo y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre, que por falta de alimento, se arrastraba en el suelo con pocas fuerzas, Thomas llevo al hombre a su casa y en el camino le compro comida. Ya en la casa del hombre, este y Thomás comieron y charlaron un poco

—¿Y que hace un chico rico como tu vagando solo por las calles?

—Tengo que ir al bosque prohibido, necesito atravesarlo

—Y tienes demasiada prisa como para rodearlo, así que sin importar que tu iras, por lo menos llévate un regalo

El hombre le extendió las dos manos a Thomás, el las sujeto y después se guardo el obsequio en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, se despidieron y Thomás siguió su camino.

Después de un momento se encontró con tres tipos que se ofrecieron a llevarlo hasta el bosque prohibido, la ingenua confianza de Thomás acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar mal de aquellos tipos, de echo estaba muy contento de haberlos encontrado y se sentía agradecido. Pero todo esto acabo cuando estuvieron a un metro de adentrarse en el bosque y pararon por un momento

No había nadie alrededor y antes de que el pudiera darles las gracias, los jóvenes empezaron a rodear a Thomás y el de enfrente lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, Thomás forcejeaba intentando zafarse de las manos del joven que tenía enfrente

—Tus ropas finas son muestras de tus riquezas, de seguro has de traer algo de valor contigo

Thomás recordó el regalo del hombre pobre, una navaja, con ella ataco en la cara al tipo que lo sujetaba, quien lo soltó, por lo que Thomás termino sentado en el suelo, inmóvil al ver la sangre y mas a ver que la herida del sujeto curaba por si sola, hasta que salió de su transe cuando el tipo quedo dos metros apartado de el por la patada de una chica que estaba sobre los hombros de Thomás, los otros dos tipos estaban sorprendidos y atemorizados por ella

Eres tú… Killer Queen, ¿Cómo te atreves a patear a Neal? No tienes ningún derecho─ dijo el chico de la derecha, su voz era algo suave e inexpresiva, además de ser el único con un sombrero

Que buena suerte, soy llamada hasta aquí y encuentro la oportunidad de tener una pelea_— __respondió ella_

Siempre que apareces creas problemas y te interpones en nuestro camino — bramo el de la izquierda— ¿Y puedo preguntar quién te llamo?

Todavía preguntas, estoy encima del idiota que lo hizo_—_ Killer Queen se apretó mas hacia Thomás y se dirigió a el— tú tienes grandes cantidades de energía, una energía muy especial. Escuchen líderes del abyss, esta es mi presa, mi propiedad y no dejare que me la arrebaten.

No te perdonare la patada— dijo Neal— atrapémosla, pero tengan cuidado, no debemos dañar a ninguna de las "llaves" o todo se habrá perdido.

Killer Queen se elevó tres metros hacia al cielo con una hoz en sus manos, simultáneamente, el chico con sombrero lanzaba plumas negras aparecidas de la nada y el otro lanzaba cadenas.

Nile crocodrile— dijo Neal y un enorme cocodrilo apareció en ese momento.

El no lucho y Killer Queen esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de los otros dos. Ella miro a Neal y sonrió— ¿acaso tienes miedo? — dijo ella con una risa burlona. Después lanzo su hoz hacia Neal pero el cocodrilo cerró con tanta fuerza que el arma regreso hacia su propietaria, ella la detuvo, pero la fuerza la hizo caer al suelo. Entonces otro de los chicos amarro la cadena en la pierna de Kq y la uso para estrellarla contra el suelo varias veces, hasta que la chica dio una patada en el aire para levantar la cadena y cortarla con su hoz para volver a levitar.

Ellos se preparaban para seguir la batalla, de la nada, los cuatro miraron hacia el bosque prohibido como si algo dentro de él hubiera sucedido, algo que los llamaba y mientras Killer Queen descendía para correr y adentrarse en el bosque, los otros tres se alejaban de ahí a toda prisa. Thomas se quedo en el suelo sin entender que pasaba, al final se levanto del suelo, tomo su navaja y siguió su camino.


	3. recuerdos y sueños

eh decidido tambien agregarle un poco de crimson shell a este fic, no sera en este capitulo, pero si en otros. algunos caps tandran alguna parte en POV (point of view, o sea, cuando una voz narra en primera persona) como este, que es narrado por thomas, el al principio se iba a llamar Teseo, por la cancion "Alicia" de enrique bunbury pero decidi cambiarlo porque me hacia recordar el libro de anna vestida en sangre

* * *

_**=POV thomas=**_

¿De verdad cruzaste el bosque prohibido al venir aquí? — pregunte aquella vez que el vino, yo estaba muy asombrado.

Si, no tenia tiempo como para rodearlo— me contesto con su sonrisa— ya lo eh hecho antes

Señor, no le caliente la cabeza al joven con esas cosas, luego intentara hacerlas el— dijo mi institutriz.

Todos estábamos en mi habitación, me había escondido debajo de la cama porque no había terminado mi tarea y le había pedido a Phil que me cubriera, no tenia malas intenciones, solo no quería que mi padre se molestara conmigo ni decepcionar a mi madre. No importo cuanto hubiera planeado, algo de polvo me hizo estornudar y la institutriz me descubrió pero Tío Julius había llegado con la ropa sucia y rota, además de la excusa de haber atravesado el bosque prohibido, salvándonos a Phil y a mi de ser castigados

Él no era mi tío, mi padre no tenía hermanos, pero yo lo quería como si fuera de mi familia. Por eso me dolió tanto, me sentí traicionado, como si todo hubiera sido un hermoso sueño y terminara despertando tirado en una calle sin nada… a pesar de que ese día había prometido no entrar al bosque prohibido a menos que estuviera lo suficientemente capacitado y que fuera por la razón mas importante del mundo, eh entrado dentro de ese bosque recordando esos días felices días felices, es una razón importante aunque el no este en peligro, hoy corro a través del tabú que se me dio, solo quiero salir de aquí y seguir con lo que busco, eso es todo, no presumiré como lo hacía tío julius, sigo llamándolo así, a pesar de que no quiero, no quiero, desde que regrese a mi casa el dejo de ser el tío julius para convertirse en el señor Blas, pero no puedo evitarlo, él siempre había estado conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, lo veía aún más que a mi propio padre. Yo no puedo dejar eso en el pasado, porque… si no fuera por ellos…sino fuera por ello ¡yo hubiera estado solo! Fue por eso…que yo le creía cada vez que el me decía que yo le importaba, sobre todo ese día.

Y más recuerdos de ese día estallan en mi mente, cuando debería estar centrado en correr.

—No lo hará, es muy listo, sabe que tengo entrenamiento, además, tenia prisa, te he traído una sorpresa Thomás

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?—pregunte con toda la alegría e ingenuidad que podía tener

Espera—dijo el—hey, ya puedes entrar, pasa—tardo un poco, pero el entro mientras julius me sonreía—sé que hay cosas que Phil no puede hacer, así que lo eh traído para que te sirva a ti, no recuerda nada de su pasado más que se llama Vladimir y tiene quince.

Vlad estaba en su propio mundo, no veía nada en particular, el tenia la ropa rota por doquier, estaba cubierto de rasguños y heridas, estaba mas sucio que mi tío, además de estar flacucho, se le podían ver los huesos y era de cabello oscuro, Phil y yo teníamos los ojos fijos en él, después yo empecé a hacerle cosquillas a Vlad, hasta que el sonido de su barriga nos interrumpió, me di cuenta de que tenia hambre

¿Ti-tienes hambre?— pregunto tío Julius

Yo envié a Phil para que trajera comida para los cinco y así festejar por mi nuevo sirviente/amigo

¿Qué esperabas? No he comido nada desde anoche y tú me usaste de escudo en ese bosque, estoy cansado—

Es algo insolente ¿no le parece señor Blas? al amo no le gustaría que el joven Thomás simpatizara con el— articulo mi institutriz

Pero Vladimir también puede ser su guardia y ayudarlo en otras cosas— le contesto el

Como cuando no entiendo algo de mi tarea —dije mostrándole mi libreta a Vlad

No creo que sepa siquiera que es una letra, joven Thomás— dijo mi institutriz. Vlad salió de su mundo para prestar atención a mi libreta por un instante

Lo estás haciendo todo mal, es cuatro entre tres por dos— Vlad casi sonrió al decirme esto

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque Vlad podía leer y sabia de matemáticas, el realmente era inteligente y no hacia diferencia entre nosotros como lo hacían los demás sirvientes

Ouch —mi recuerdo se interrumpió gracias a que yo me tropecé con una roca.

Estaba tan distraído que no me había fijado en mi alrededor, que se encontraba lleno de ruinas, y de echo la roca con la que había tropezado era parte de las ruinas, esta parte del bosque se veía extraña, había unos cuantos objetos a medio enterrar en el suelo y también había unas cuantas plantas y flores que nunca hubieran crecido en el bosque por si solas, definitivamente antes había una gran casa en este bosque, me hubiera gustado que todavía quedara en pie parte de esta casa para poder recorrerla y no solo usar mi imaginación, no entiendo que tenia que ver esto con levantarme de la tierra, pero estaba tan concentrado en pensar como había sido esa casa que seguía echado en el suelo, luego note algo brillante, entonces si me levante del suelo y fui a tomar aquel pequeño objeto brilloso, era un peón de ajedrez, un peón rojo.

Sin tener idea de porque empecé a correr, como si huyera de algo, era presa del pánico, corrí y corrí hasta que me resbale y caí…

¿Por qué te vas? No me dejes, por favor— me dijo una chica

El lugar había cambiado totalmente, yo no tenia ni idea de como había llegado a ese jardín en el que estaba, o porque la chica del vestido verde y esponjado se abrazaba de mi pierna suplicándome que no me fuera, esta joven tenía el cabello rubio blanquecino que resplandecía con la luz, ella lloraba y no me soltaba. No paraba de decir que si me iba estar sola de nuevo, me dijo varias veces que le prometiera que volvería.

Y de pronto todo el lugar se trastorno, todo estaba destruido a mi alrededor y alguien me sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda, en mi hombro cayo un mechón de cabello tan negro como las sombras, una risa macabra venia con ella, pude reconocerla…la chica que me había salvado antes, Killer Queen

Que ingenuo eres, voy a destruirte, voy a romperte, aun si eres importante para mi yo te acabare, ¿Qué te parece un suicidio de amantes?—dijo para luego soltar una carcajada, me arrojo contra el suelo y puso su pie sobre mi pecho para evitar que me levantara, cada vez encajaba mas su bota sobre mi, me empezaba a faltar el aire y ella rio nuevamente—ni siquiera mereces eso, escúchame bien…te hare sufrir, te atormentare y te acechare causándote el mayor terror posible, y cada minuto, cada segundo, yo gozare de tu miedo para finalmente matarte

Todo se volvió oscuro…oscuro…a veces podía ver ligeras imágenes de un lugar de ensueño. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba en el jardín extraño ni bosque prohibido, sino encima de una barca navegando por un riachuelo rojizo en un lugar terrible con aires apocalípticos pero aún tenía el peón en mi mano, así que lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi camisa. ¿Acaso lo anterior había sido solo un sueño?

Acompañándome estaba un peluche, de pronto le estallo la cabeza y un extraño liquido salía de el formando una cosa extraña, parecida a un monstruo, yo salte de la barca hacia la tierra firme y corrí entre escombros y otros montones de cosas, este lugar era terrorífico, corrí hasta que no pude mas y me detuve cerca de unas ruinas.

¿Dónde estoy? — no tengo idea de porque lo pregunte si estaba solo ahí, o al menos yo creía eso hasta que alguien me respondió

¿De verdad no lo sabes? Estas en "la prisión del abyss" —cuando me di la vuelta, vi que era la chica que me había ayudado antes, el pánico que sentí durante el sueño desapareció y por alguna razón me sentí aliviado.

Ella salto hacia mi espalda y se sentó sobre mis hombros durante un instante para luego sentarse en el suelo. Volviendo al punto de que me había salvado, alguien normal y cortés le hubiera dado las gracias, yo era cortés pero lamentablemente, por las ideas que me había enseñado tío Julius desde que era pequeño, yo no era normal

La chica de hace unos instantes, esto no puede ser coincidencia… ¿acaso es posible? Si, esto tiene que ser AMOR! —

—No digas estupideces, tú eres el idiota que estuvo a punto de ser aniquilado, ¿no?

—Soy Thomás y no estoy seguro, no se mostraron peligrosos hasta que apareciste…oye, ¿Por qué te llamaron Killer queen?

—Bueno "Thomás", no tengo la menor idea ya que mi nombre es Lacie, siempre que me encuentro con ellos es lo mismo, lo que no entiendo es como te involucraste con ellos, son los Baskerville de esta prisión: los Baskerville

¿Los Baskerville? —No entendí cómo es que eso era posible, me senté a un lado de Lacie pensando en una de las visitas de tío Julius—mi tío julius me había contado que ellos detenían a los más terribles y peligrosos pecadores y criminales ¿entonces por qué venían por mí?

Es cierto, debiste de haber hecho algo muy, muy malo—me contesto sonriendo con picardía- ¿pero no te preocupa estar aquí?

mmm…NO—ella me miro extrañada, así que decidí explicarme—han atentado varias veces contra mi vida y también me han secuestrado, así que creo que estoy algo acostumbrado…por cierto ¿Por qué me salvaste y luego me atacaste?

Lacie lucia un poco confundida— ¿atacarte? No seas tan sensible, solo me senté encima de ti—Ella no tenia ni idea de lo anterior, definitivamente debió ser solo un sueño— ¿y por qué ibas acompañado de los Baskerville?

Le explique que yo quería ir a la casa de tío Julius para recuperar a Vladimir que se encontraba trabajando como sirviente en su casa y que eso tres tipos se ofrecieron a llevarme pero todo había termina con ellos intentando asaltarme. Lacie me propuso hacer un contrato

Me propones matrimonio, esto es tan pronto, debe ser amor— dije pensando en las palabras de tío Julius

_"__una mujer a tu lado es la mayor de las felicidades y alegras"_

No dude de esta idea, tío Julius había sido muy feliz con su esposa antes de que ella muriera y mi padre siempre estaba contento cuando estaba con mi madre.

No es esa clase de contrato, idiota —el lenguaje de Lacie solo se lo había visto mi padre cuando hablaba conmigo. Él lo tenía reservado solo para mí, sin importar cuantas personas hubiera alrededor, aunque yo lo veía como unas dos veces por año, si tenía suerte, pero pensé en que tal vez Lacie lo usaría con todos, algo interrumpió nuestra charla. Era una criatura extraña a la que Lacie llamo cadena y luego siguió hablándome sobre el contrato— las cadenas como yo y esa cosa tenemos poderes, con suficiente energía, yo podría hacer un agujero para que saliéramos de aquí solo tendríamos que hacer el contrato, así te convertirías en mi contratista y esclavo

¿Para qué quieres salir?—sabía que era descortés preguntar y de que nos podíamos cansar de correr en cualquier momento pero las palabras solo salieron de mi boca.

Tengo algo importante que hacer—me contesto ella

Está bien, ¿Cómo es ese contrato? — Dije cuando empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, no le tome mucha importancia a que tan peligroso podía ser eso o a si solo era un engaño, por alguna razón yo no podía desconfiar de ella y estar a su lado me hacía sentirme más calmado, aunque también sentía algo extraño, algo que no me dejaba en paz…

Ella dijo que nos debíamos detener y luego extendió su brazo hacia mí, dijo que debía decir su nombre agregando "deseo hacer un contrato contigo" y tomar su mano, yo seguí sus instrucciones mientras que la cadena se acercaba mas a nosotros, ya estaba casi pisándonos los talones. Lacie se acerco a mí mientras yo terminaba la última palabra, ella sujeto mi mano aún más fuerte y me beso. Por un momento yo estuve nervioso pero luego mis sentidos fueron desvaneciéndose y todo se volvió oscuro.


	4. estas detenido

temgo examenes, UnU...asi que no teng ni idea de como me salio este cap

* * *

Thomás estaba inconsciente, acostado sobre una cama y con el pecho vendado, al lado de esta había un joven de cabellos negros recargado en una pared. Cuando Thomás despertó, el joven le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta y se detuvo

Hay un cambio de ropa en el cajón de ahí, cuando termines de vestirte ven a la mesa para que almuerces—dijo antes de salir

Thomás miro alrededor y vio su camisa sucia y manchada de sangre a un lado, la tomo y saco el peón del bolsillo para guardarlo en el bolsillo de la camisa limpia que le habían dejado. Cuando termino de vestirse se dirigió al otro cuarto, donde había una mesa llena de manjares y bebidas, pero el hombre que se encontraba comiendo en aquella mesa había impactado a Thomás, no podía ser verdad, pero de alguna extraña manera lo era.

El hombre que le había regalado la navaja a Thomás, ese mismo hombre sucio y desarreglado, estaba desayunando en aquella mesa elegante y de la nada se quitó las patillas que llevaba en su cara y el bigote, eran falsos al igual que la peluca polvorienta que lanzo hacia Thomás. En realdad era un joven de veintitrés años

¿Sorprendido? Quería decírtelo pero el impacto está en la presentación, no es lo mismo que tú lo veas a que yo te lo confiese—dijo el hombre sonriendo—soy el sombrerero de este lugar, pero como casi nadie usa mis diseños me disfrazo para usarlos yo

Ya veo… ¿qué es este lugar…? — Pregunto Thomás pero fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta

El sombrerero se apresuró a abrir la puerta y una chica entro, ella tenia unos diecinueve y usaba un vestido verde oliva, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Thomás era que esta chica traía un anillo completamente igual al que Julius usaba.

Tu eres Thomás Heard ¿cierto? Yo soy Ruth Bauer y él es March— dijo ella señalando al sombrerero — planeábamos sacarte del abyss pero parece que no necesitaste nuestra ayuda ¿alguna duda que tengas?

— Si… ¿Por qué llevas el mismo anillo que mi tío julius?

—Eso es fácil, la familia de Julius Blas y la mía ha trabajado por décadas para una misma organización, en este momento te encuentras en una de sus residencias — respondió la muchacha— joven Heard ¿podría decirnos como escapo del abismo?

Una chica me ofreció un contrato y yo acepte—Thomás se rasco la cabeza y luego March tomo la palabra

—ya veo, no nos necesitabas, está bien… excepto que ya no podrás volver a casa, al entrar al bosque prohibido te metiste en propiedad privada y el peón rojo que encontraste también es parte de esa propiedad, además de hacer un contrato ilegal con una cadena, algo prohibido por el gobierno y que los miembros de The Póker Roses solo podemos hacer, así que serás arrestado y enviado a una de nuestras prisiones especiales…Vorpal trae las esposas

En ese momento un joven de veintidós años, el que había estado cuidando antes al joven Heard, entro y le coloco las esposas a Thomás, quien pensó que Vorpal se parecía a Vladimir, _tal vez sería un pariente de Vlad, habría que preguntarle si había perdido un familiar de 15 años_ pensó Thomás. Todos salieron de la habitación, el pasillo estaba solo, el preso se recargo en el barandal, estaban en un cuarto piso, en el primer piso había un mosaico muy bonito y en el segundo había otro joven, este usaba un uniforme igual al de Vorpal pero usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, era rubio con las raíces negras y…Thomás caía, no sabía quién lo había empujado, solo sintió un golpe y ahora se encontraba cayendo, pero algo salió de la nada y se unió a él en su caída, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Oye estúpido ¿tengo que rescatarte siempre?—dijo Lacie empezando a flotar con Thomás entre sus brazos para luego posicionarse en el centro de la pista del primer piso

Así que esa es la famosísima Killer Queen—grito March desde el último piso, se mordió la mano y dejo caer una gota de sangre hacia el suelo del primer piso, al llegar a contactar con este se empezó a trazar algo alrededor de la cadena y su contratista —creo que cometiste un error al pararte ahí querida, veras, use un hechizo y ninguna cadena podrá salir por su propia cuenta si no lo permito

—Estúpido idiota, solo me metes en problemas, ¿así me agradeces haberte sacado del abyss?

Dzom…—dijo March casi cantando, el joven del segundo piso salto hacia Killer queen y el sombrerero volvió a hablar—atrápalos…

Yo puedo fácilmente contra ese tipo—respondió Lacie moviendo sus manos, pero al ver que la hoz no aparecía comenzó a preocuparse.

Veras querida, si pones atención te darás cuenta que no estas solo bajo un sello, sino dos—grito March con alegría mientras Lacie le replicaba que no quería que le siguiera diciendo "querida"— cuando intentaste abrir una brecha para entrar a este mundo tardaste un poco mas, lo que quiere decir que algo bloquea que la energía de Thomás llegue a ti, así que tus poderes son menores…Dzom, no tardes…

Dzom grito su propio nombre y un gigante apareció detrás de el, ambos fueron tras de Lacie mientras ella esquivaba los puños del gigante. En uno de los tantos puñetazos que lanzaba el gigante, este golpeo una pared y la rompió, Lacie tomo a Thomás y lo lanzo por aquel hueco para que terminara fuera de la casa, luego Lacie desapareció y reapareció a un lado de su contratista, ambos empezaron a correr lejos de la residencia

March, haz pasado esto por alto, tu sello evitaba que ella saliera, pero como toda cadena, ella puede aparecer al lado de Thomás por su contrato—bramo Vorpal.

Cuando planeo algo todas las posibilidades son previstas—contesto el sombrerero con una sonrisa—cuando huyes en un lugar desconocido y en el que es fácil perderse la gente toma un solo camino

**…**


	5. descubriendo verdades

aun me quedan examenes y hace mucho frio... UnU, pero seguire tratando, lo bueno es que se aproximan las vacaciones :D este capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo normal, bueno, ya que, sin mas, el capitulo:

* * *

Thomás y Lacie iban corriendo por el bosque, al principio ella estaba flotando pero decidió ir a pie para ahorrar energía, ella tenia dudas acerca del bloqueo que había mencionado March, cuando había hecho el contrato con Thomás ella había sido capaz de sentir que la energía se detenía hasta cierto punto, por eso le había costado un poco mas para abrirse el paso hacia el mundo normal.

Un golpe saco a Lacie de sus pensamientos, dzom y su gigante habían aparecido de quien sabe dónde y March estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol junto a Ruth y a Vorpal.

Hacia al frente—grito March con alegría—toda persona que intenta huir y se encuentra en un lugar desconocido en el que es fácil perderse va hacia al frente, aunque esperaba que llegaran antes.

La verdad, aunque ya había un bloqueo entre ustedes dos, March le dijo a Vorpal que pusiera otro por precaución—dijo Ruth y esto atrajo la atención de Lacie.

Pero como quiero ver el poder de Killer queen será mejor que ese bloqueo quede suspendido por ahora—intervino March y Vorpal salto del árbol para tocar la cabeza de Thomás, entonces Lacie sintió mas energía a su alrededor y apareció su hoz sobre sus manos—me gustaría ver que hay tan especial en ti.

La pelea empezó, Lacie atacaba a Dzom con su hoz, pero el solo esquivaba aquella arma y el gigante se encargaba de defenderlo. Thomás miraba todo atentamente hasta que March lo asusto al hablarle, todos estaban a su lado.

Bonita pelea ¿no? —March miraba la pelea con entusiasmo—

Lacie cayo al suelo por un golpe del gigante, su hoz quedo lejos de ella, estiro su mano para alcanzarla, le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros y el gigante estaba a punto de aplastarla, Thomás corrió hacia ella por impulso, no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera podía evitar que el gigante de Dzom golpeara a Lacie, ni siquiera iba a llegar antes de que el gigante estrellara su puño sobre ella, pero corrió y grito el nombre de Lacie como si así fuera a detener al verdugo de los puños

Lacie…—grito nuevamente Thomás, el extendió su mano hacia el frente tratando de alcanzar a la cadena, luego miro a Dzom—detente…

Todo paso en fracción de segundos, una fuerza extraña, parecida a la magia, empujo a Dzom contra la pared y el gigante desapareció, Thomás prácticamente se lanzó sobre Lacie y la abrazo, pero el peón rojo salió de su bolsillo para caer al suelo, Lacie lo miro fijamente, como si hubiera algo conocido en él y lo recogió, después una gran luz estallo sobre todos los presentes en aquel bosque

Todo estaba borroso, se aclaraba cada vez más y más, hasta que se vieron ligeras imágenes, eran dos niñas, no se distinguía mucho pero una de ellas tenía el cabello claro y el de la otra se veía más oscuro

Lacie y Alice, las amigas inseparables—cantaron las pequeñas

La escena cambio, ahora era un jardín y un joven se alejaba dirigiéndose a un portón, él se iba de aquel lugar.

Por favor, quédate…quédate…—dijo una frágil voz

Lo siento…—no se alcanzó a oír toda la respuesta de aquel joven, la escena volvió a cambiar pero esta vez estaba muy borrosa, no podía distinguirse nada excepto por varias voces: "Lacie, vamos" "a partir de ahora eres Killer queen" "yo te protegeré por siempre… por siempre…"

Las imágenes volvieron, ahora se veía un tablero a cuadros rojo con negro, de la nada se oyó una voz que se dirigió a Thomás.

— ¿Sabes por qué fuiste encerrado en el Abyss? No creerás que fue solo porque Killer queen golpeo a aquellos tipos. La respuesta… búscala en sus memorias.

Todos despertaron en el suelo de la residencia, cada uno de los presentes había visto las mismas imágenes, Thomás y Lacie se soltaron al darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados. Pero segundos después ella se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a llorar suavemente y Thomás volvió a abrazarla

¿Estás bien Lacie?—pregunto Thomás—ya no llores mas, por favor…

Esas eran partes de tus memorias, ¿verdad? —Dijo March mientras ayudaba a Ruth a levantarse

Sí, yo quiero buscarlas, desde que desperté en aquel bosque solo recordaba mi nombre y una vez me encontré con los baskerville, ellos me reconocieron pero yo no tenia ni idea de quienes eran—contesto ella mientras Thomás la soltaba para sentarse a su lado—mis memorias perdidas, es la razón por la que quería escapar del abyss y tal vez es por eso que los Baskerville me persiguen—

En ese momento Vorpal volvió a tocar la cabeza de Thomás y la hoz desapareció, el sombrero y dzom trataron de acercarse a Lacie pero su contratista se les interpuso—no permitiré que le hagan mas daño a Lacie, si intentan algo contra ella no los ayudare—exclamo el, todos los presentes, sobretodo dzom, se sorprendieron —sé que me necesitan mi ayuda porque si no hubieran planeado rescatarme y sé que lo tenían planeado porque March dijo "entonces no nos necesitabas"

—Claro eso fue lo que dije—contesto el sombrero—Creo que podemos hacer un trato, si ustedes trabajan para nuestra asociación nosotros podemos ayudarlos a encontrar información sobre tus memorias y retiraríamos los cargos de hurto, daño e invasión de propiedad privada y contrato de manera ilegal, además de ayudar al joven Heard-sama, el joven que no pertenece a ningún lado, a descubrir porque fue encerrado

Incluso hay una posibilidad de que en cada residencia y cadena haya algo que tenga tus recuerdos, podríamos investigar por ti, princess—dijo Vorpal.

—Es Queen, Killer queen, ahora que eh recordado que alguien me nombro así, prefiero que así me llamen

Entonces lo que soñé fueron solo los recuerdos que venían en el peón rojo… ¿Por qué ese peón es de color rojo? Normalmente son de color blanco o negro—ese era un hecho que impactaba sumamente a Thomás, aunque solo lo decía para evitar el tema de que no tenia ningún lugar al cual pertenecer

—Es una conversación larga ¿no prefieren que entremos a una sala de estar para tomar asiento y platicar mientras que Dzom "el inútil" nos trae galletas?

¿Inútil?—exclamo Vorpal mientras que Dzom ensombrecía su mirada al sentirse algo insultado e inferior.

A pesar de que había sido en tono de pregunta, esa era una orden, cuando ya estaban todos sentados en aquella gran sala, March empezó a hablar

»Hace cien años existió una asociación secreta llamada Canterbury Chess (el ajedrez de Canterbury) esta era la unión de cinco familias y sus sirvientes que cuidaban una sustancia especia llamada elixir, las familias eran representadas por un color en especial, que tenían un acuerdo de paz entre ellas, y el líder de cada familia era el rey, estaba el rey blanco, el rey de arena, el rey de verde, el rey negro y el rey rojo.

Esta amistad se vio interrumpida y después de muchas discusiones, las familias volvieron a unir lazos, pero algo extraño sucedió y por alguna razón el elixir termino mezclándose con el abyss, formando nuevos tipos de cadenas. Por lo que existen tres tipos de cadenas y contratistas: amplificador, cuya cadena tiene conciencia propia, usuarios, los que tiene un objeto con el elixir dentro, aunque este tipo de cadenas son muy extrañas y contratistas simples que son quienes hacen contratos con las cadenas originales, estas también tienen conciencia propia pero a diferencia de las cadenas de amplificador, no succionan la vida y el alma del contratista

Los Baskerville y su líder, Neal, son los encargados de esa prisión y actualmente The Póker Roses esta luchando contra ellos para obtener algo muy importante«

Las cuatro casa ducales de The Póker Roses, como la de julius Blas, y la mía, son las que han luchado contra los Baskerville desde el principio y estamos aliados al gobierno para que todo sea mas oficial–dijo Ruth.

¿Aceptan el trato de trabajar para la organización? –Pregunto Vorpal.

Lacie y Thomás compartieron una mirada –sí, aceptamos.

Entonces démonos un abrazo de grupo—canto March acercándosele a Lacie, ella corrió hacia un árbol y se escondió tras de el—vamos pequeña reina

No, aléjate de mi, payaso macabro y alegre—respondió ella—solo me uniré a su estúpida organización para encontrar mis memorias y a Alice.

Vamos Lacie, no seas tímida, yo estaré a tu lado por si tienes miedo, siempre me mantendré a tu lado, tu y yo buscaremos tus memorias y la razón por la que fui llevado al abyss— dijo Thomás y le extendió la mano

—no tengo miedo…solo es que no me gusta…—Lacie se distrajo con algo del musgo que había en el árbol donde se había escondido, rasco un poco aquella capa verdosa que se encontraba sobre el tronco y arranco un trozo llevándoselo cercas de la boca— ¿Sabrá bien?

Estúpida princess, eso no se come— grito Vorpal y Lacie le replicó que era "Queen"

Jamás pensé en Lacie como alguien tímida—dijo Thomás mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la chica

* * *

Thomás y Lacie estaban siendo transportados a una mansión de The Póker Roses aunque nadie mas aparte de los presentes en la lucha de Lacie y Dzom sabían que Thomás había vuelto del abyss y planeaban mantenerlo así, iban acompañados por Vorpal y Dzom, los cuatro compartían una carroza.

— En serio Vorpal, te pareces mucho a un amigo mío que se llama Vladimir ¿acaso perdiste un hermano de 15 que ahora debe tener 17?

No — respondió el, él era muy directo y frio con todos a excepción de Dzom

Lo siento por su actitud, a él nunca le ha gustado hablar sobre perder hermanos le hace recordar una vez en que casi me matan — intervino Dzom, quien a contrario de Vorpal, era muy agradable con todos

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? Pero si casi no se parecen…

— Ya fue suficiente de hablar de ese tal Vladimir, creo que sopa y som están tan hartos como yo de que no dejes de mencionarlo — dijo Lacie en queja

— Es que él te agradaría mucho, Lacie, el también perdió su memoria y sé que podrían ser grandes amigos, su actitud era algo parecida a la tuya, era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos…

— Oye princess ¿a quién llamas sopa? Es Vorpal.

— Y yo soy Dzom, hay diferencias, creo que no deberías ser tan irrespetuosa conmigo, yo si te llamo Killer queen como tú quieres

— Esta bien, zom

No es zom. Es Dzom, con una d al frente: D-Z-O-M —aclaro él.

— Claro, D-zom, pero a él lo seguiré llamando sopa

Es lo mejor que puedes lograr, tómalo o déjalo — le aconsejo Vorpal a Dzom.

Se guardo silencio, Vorpal parecía estar muy a gusto así y Dzom se veía algo impaciente, pero Lacie y Thomás estaban aburriéndose y miraban por las ventanas tratando de pensar en como divertirse o en que hacer, pero algo salto a la mente del joven Heard.

¿Por qué se unieron a The Póker Roses?—pregunto al a sus dos escoltas, el mayor de ellos solo le ignoro dirigió su mirar a la ventanilla, mientras que Dzom se animo a contestar.

Quería recuperar algo que era preciado para mi, al igual que Lacie—dijo con una sonrisa—y al igual el, aunque diga que solo lo hizo porque se lo pedí

_¿Quería recuperar… algo importante? Quería… y era algo importante. _Pensó Thomás, una nueva duda surgió en su mente: _quería… ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quiere o consiguió eso que quería?_

La carroza se detuvo, todos bajaron pero Vorpal le ordeno a Thomás y a Lacie que no entraran al cuartel hasta que ellos regresaran, por más que ambos insistían, Vorpal no cambio de parecer y se alejó de ellos, Dzom se quedó con ellos un momento más, solo para darles un último mensaje antes de seguir a Vorpal.

— No se lo tomen mal, el dejo de confiar en las personas desde hace tiempo, cuando su alma se sintió traicionada y su cuerpo fue marcado…

Él se fue al darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas, sabía que su hermano se enojaría, pero él se lo perdonaría aun así. Thomás y Lacie empezaron a rondar por los alrededores, ellos no tenían nada que hacer y estaban aburridos._ Aburridos…aburridos…_

Sabes, este lugar se me hace algo conocido, no sé porque….te apuesto que por el otro lado hay una cerca — dijo Thomás echándose a correr, Lacie lo persiguió, pero cuando llegaron solo vieron montones de arbustos

— Idiota, eres mi esclavo y no debes dejarme atrás—grito Lacie golpeándolo en la cabeza—perdiste, ¿Por qué creías que había una cerca?

Thomás pensaba en la respuesta, pero no sabía porque, solo lo había dicho por impulso…hasta que un recuerdo golpeo en su mente, el estiro su mano y empezó a remover parte del arbusto y detrás de este…había una cerca que traía algo escrito encima:

"aquí consta por julius Blas que Thomás Heard, nuevo caballero de las rosas, tomara posición de su cargo en el romance y a partir de ahora saldrá en busca del mayor tesoro: alguien con quien compartir su vida"

Esos votos, eran parte de un juramento que Thomás había hecho con julius, para que este le compartiera sus ideas sobre el amor y la vida. Como julius quería que el joven recordara sus votos cada día, el mismo grabo los votos en aquella cerca. El contratista se dio cuenta de donde estaban, pero no sabía porque ahora era un cuartel general ni porque tenía varios cambios en las estructura.

— Esta…esta es mi casa…

Thomás, sopa y D-zom han enviado a este para que nos lleve adentro—dijo Lacie señalando a un chico con uniforme. Thomás no contesto y se limitó a seguirlos, pero cuando entraron al cuartel, el pidió hablar con Vorpal y con Dzom.

— Camina por aquel pasillo hasta el fondo, después avanza seis puertas a la izquierda.

Yo te acompaño — Lacie se fue al lado de Thomás — quiero molestar a esos dos por habernos hecho esperar tanto.

A Lacie se le hizo raro que Thomás estuviera tan silencioso, pero por más que le preguntaba, el seguía sin decir una palabra. Al llegar a la habitación donde estaban Vorpal y Dzom se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

¿Entonces sigues odiando al joven Thomás? — Pregunto Dzom. Lacie y Thomás se quedaron escuchando.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo no puedo olvidar lo que hizo, lo tengo grabado en todo mí ser

— Sé que no lo odias por completo, si lo hicieras no hubieras hecho eso por su madre

— Ella se estaba muriendo, ¿que querías que hiciera? Su última voluntad fue ver a su hijo…

Thomás no lo pudo resistir, entro a la habitación quería que le dijeran, quería saber porque se había muerto su madre, como solo en unos días las cosas habían cambiado por completo…quería saber, quería saber…

— ¿Qué le paso a mi mamá?

Sabes, la gente cortés toca la puerta — dijo Vorpal.

Thomás lloraba, en ni siquiera intentaba contener las lágrimas – ¿Cómo murió mi mamá? —Dzom trato de clamarlo, pero eso solo frustro más a Thomás — Díganme, ¿Por qué se murió? Ella estaba bien cuando yo me fui — grito con agonía, Vorpal le contesto.

— Ella se enfermó de melancolía al saber que habías sido encerrado por los Baskerville, antes de morir ella pidió verte y yo busque a alguien que podía usar su cadena para crear ilusiones, ella murió feliz creyendo que habías aparecido.

Thomás cayó de rodillas al suelo, su madre había muerto por su culpa… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en el abyss? ¿Qué le había pasado a los demás? ¿se encontrarían bien o habían sufrido a causa de él cómo su madre? Nada de lo que le habían dicho le ayudaba, cada vez estaba más frustrado, esperen… ¿Por qué…?

Vorpal ¿Por qué me odias? — Pregunto como si eso aliviara todas las culpas, espero la respuesta pero Vorpal ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y camino a la puerta. Ahí fue donde se detuvo.

— Porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para ignorar a quienes te querían solo por tu egoísmo, querías tener aventuras e hiciste sufrir a los demás — tan pronto Vorpal se fue y Dzom se agacho y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Thomás.

— No le hagas caso, ignóralo…

— No, él tiene razón…mi madre murió por mi culpa…

Vorpal regreso a la habitación y miro a Thomás, después de unos segundos empezó a hablar

— Tenemos que ir a la mansión Blas, March chivo que habías aparecido y él quiere verte.

Julius. Thomás esperaba no haberle causado ningún daño, pero también quería saber si le había pasado algo a Phil. _Vladimir…_el nombre llego de golpe a la mente de Thomás, sabía que si iban con julius tendría que ver a su viejo amigo, aquel que era casi su hermano…

Rato después ya estaban en la carroza, pasando por las orillas del bosque prohibido, todos estaban callados, las únicas palabras eran de Lacie que no paraba de comer y decir que estaba delicioso. Ninguno había comido y que ella disfrutara tanto de aquellos alimentos resaltaba mas aquel punto. Se alcanzo a escuchar el rugir de los estómagos de los tres jóvenes hambrientos.

Oye princess, deja algo para nosotros — dijo Vorpal.

Lacie, danos algo por favor — Thomás estaba sujetándose el estomago

— No, es mío

Ándale, y cuando lleguemos a la mansión Blas pediré que horneen un gran pastel para ti — propuso Dzom con una sonrisa

— Prefiero la carne, pero bueno, te daré a ti y a thom, pero no a la sopa…

— Soy Vorpal, estúpida princess

Lacie abrió una caja llena de galletas y dejo que Thomás y Dzom tomaran algunas, pero ellos la miraron a los ojos, ella sabia que le querían decir. La chica le ofreció galletas a Vorpal con mala gana y el extendió su mano para tomar algunas, pero la carroza se sacudió muy fuerte y la caja de galletas cayo de las manos de Lacie. No hubo tiempo ni de pensar, la carreta volvió a sacudirse, esta vez algo la levanto y mientras comenzaba a rotar hacia el suelo, Dzom tiro la puerta y Vorpal saco a todos de una patada, solo el quedo dentro de la carroza cuando esta se estrello contra el suelo.

Vorpal… ¿creen que se encuentre bien? — Pregunto Thomás, el, Lacie y Dzom se habían estrellado con un árbol, pero eso suavizo su caída contra el suelo. Los tres corrieron hacia la carroza aplastada pero antes de que llegaran, cuatro personas encapuchadas salieron de los arbustos.

Pensábamos asaltarlos pero no esperábamos que fueras tú— dijo el que estaba mas adelante que los tres encapuchados quien señalo a Dzom— tu eres aquel sirviente de hace cinco años, el que me rogo que le devolviera al hijo de su amo, ofreciste tu vida a cambio incluso, a pesar de que tu amo…

¡Calla! No sigas — grito Dzom.

Neal, Killer queen y…ambos han logrado salir del abyss— dijo otro de los encapuchados

Se guardó silencio, Neal comenzó a carcajearse como histérico — oh, estamos interrumpiendo un lindo reencuentro ¿ya le contaste? ¿Le contaste que su padre te quemo el ojo en castigo a que no pudiste evitar que escapara? Em… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Neal, detente, solo vámonos, no conseguiremos nada aquí intervino — este otro encapuchado tenía voz suave e inexpresiva, aunque no se veían sus rostros, Lacie y Thomás sabían cuenta de que eran los Baskerville.

Ya lo recordé: Philip, así fue como te llamo aquel hombre — Neal tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, que era lo único que podía verse.

Thomás sintió que el impacto de aquel nombre golpeaba todo su ser, Dzom era Philip y usaba un parche gracias a que él se había escapado. ¿Acaso también había lastimado a Julius? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado cinco años encerrado en aquel lugar? La risa macabra e histérica de Neal lo saco de sus pensamientos, reía tanto y con tal fuerza que cayo arrodillado al suelo, uno de los Baskerville lo tomo en sus brazos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero de voz inexpresiva para que lo acompañara.

Te los encargamos, pero…—dijo el que intentaba cargar a Neal, quien aunque no oponía resistencia no dejaba de retorcerse en sus risas—Bill, no los mates, sabes que él lo ha ordenado de momento.

Los tres Baskerville se perdieron entre los arboles del bosque prohibido, dejando a su compañero para encargarse de sus enemigos, y una gran abeja apareció detrás de ese Baskerville, sus amigos no pararon hasta estar realmente lejos de donde se habían encontrado con Thomás y con los demás.

No entiendo porque querían irse — dijo Neal después de que la risa desapareciera— deberían dejar de lloriquear por mi, sobre todo tu Raven, que yo estoy muy bien.

El chico de la voz suave no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, todos lo sabían aunque su rostro no se viera, pero Neal percibía come se sentía su compañero — no se supone que debamos hacer esto ¿por qué tenemos que robar? Yo no quiero hacerlo y Roy tampoco

— No tenemos otra manera de conseguir comida y dinero, además, si ya somos asesinos no importa si nos manchamos las manos robando, nuestras almas están cubiertas de sangre.

— Nunca dejaras ir lo de Katherine…—intervino Roy

— Les he dicho que no quiero hablar sobre esas cosas, si los vuelen a hacer los matare a ustedes también.

Sabes que no nos importa morir si hacemos algo por tu bienestar—contestaron ambos sirvientes a coro, provocando el enojo del líder Baskerville.

No…no vuelvan a decirlo, no vuelvan a decir eso—grito golpeando un árbol—no… cállense, el deber de un súbdito es obedecer a su amo, así que a callar.

Él se tiró al suelo, se veía agotado y Roy volvió a cargarlo para que los tres siguieran su camino mientras la abeja de Bill luchaba contra el gigante, el Baskerville reía conforme avanzaba la batalla.

Dzom, el gigante…una cadena inservible si me preguntan—dijo cuándo el gigante había aplastado a la abeja.

Algo parecido a la cera (de abeja, no vayan a creer que de velas) y de color amarillento comenzó a brotar de aquel insecto/cadena, solidificándose sobre el gigante e impidiéndole el movimiento mientras la abeja alzaba el vuelo dirigiéndose a Philip, este esquivo el ataque que la cadena la había lanzado con su aguijón, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la cadena alcanzo a rozarle el brazo, la sangre emano de su herida, cayo de rodillas al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y respirando con dificultad.

Te lo advertí, tu cadena es inservible—rio entre dientes el Baskerville—Abeja es muy valiosa, una cadena venenosa, cuando creíste que la habías aplastado con dzom, en realidad ella solo estaba soltando su cera y cuando te rozo el brazo también alcanzo a inyectarte esa cera, muy venenosa, ha sido poco lo que ha entrado a tu cuerpo pero poco a poco ira entumeciéndose y volviéndose duro…solo te salvaras si te doy esto—dijo sacando una pequeña botella—pero para eso el joven Thomás-sama y Killer Queen tendrán que responder como lograron escapar…

Todos estaban en profundo silencio y Bill se exaspero, gritando enfurecido—no había manera alguna de que te liberaras, Neal…Neal-sama te había bloqueado para que no pudieras hacer ningún contrato y aun así…aun así tú y Lacie lograron escapar, lo mas probable es que ella se haya metido en nuestros asuntos de nuevo, Alice…una entrometida que se mete en lo que no le corresponde, solo metiendo en mas dificultades al amo—se agacho por un momento y la abeja se fue a la persecución de Thomás mientras Bill se lanzaba sobre Lacie—Neal -sama ordeno que no los matáramos, pero no creo que se moleste si le arranco un brazo, eso no afectaría a las "llaves" ni a la "puerta de las puertas".

La botella con el antídoto quedo en el suelo, Phil podía tomarla sin molestar al Baskerville, si reunía todas sus fuerzas podía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Saco su arma mientras disparaba contra la cera que cubría a dzom, esta se fue resquebrajando y el gigante uso sus fuerzas para romper su objeto de aprehensión, seguido de un puñetazo hacia la abeja, Thomás se dirigía a Lacie pero Bill saco un cuchillo y le detuvo el paso.

Thomás, quítate de ahí, con ambos bloqueos tu y Lacie solo son personas normales—grito Phil tirado en el suelo, había excedido sus fuerzas al levantar su brazo que se sentía pesado como el metal, y esa sensación seguía extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo.

Si eres buen niño—dijo el Baskerville con una sonrisa—solo le arrancare el brazo a ella y no te hare daño, el amo solo dijo que no los matáramos, pero eso no incluye a tu amigo y tampoco prohíbe que te haga daño, así que aléjate.

¡No! —grito Thomás—no permitiré que sigas tocando a Lacie con tus sucias manos. ¡SUÉLTALA!

Bill alzo su brazo en un ángulo perfecto para apuñalar al joven Heard, Lacie trataba de quitarse al hombre de encima pero el era muy pesado, Phil intentaba arrastrase en el suelo para llegar a ellos, la botella estaba lejos de su alcance ahora, nada iba a evitar que enterrara aquella arma blanca sobre Thomás pero se giró hacia Lacie, Thomás iba a abalanzarse sobre el Baskerville…aun así no sería lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el cuchillo atravesara el hombro de Killer queen. No iba a poder detenerlo, el cuchillo ya estaba alzado en dirección a ella y no tardaría en descender. Un disparo, se oyó un disparo en aquel lugar y el arma blanca se enterró en el suelo, entre la cabella y el hombro de Lacie, Bill estaba sangrando. Philip no había usado su revólver, ni siquiera le habían quedado balas ¿entonces quien…?

_Vorpal_. Vorpal estaba sobre un árbol y seguía apuntando a su enemigo con ella, sin importarle la mugre y la sangre que lo cubría. También tenía moretones y parte de su uniforme estaba echo jirones pero el seguía mirando a Bill fijamente, una mirada intimidante y retadora para el hombre que se sujetaba el hombro mientras la sangre manchaba su capa.

Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres comenzar nada que no puedas terminar—grito Vorpal mostrando una espada—si no quieres que te ataque con mi cadena, será mejor que te vayas ahora.

El Baskerville se levanto y, sujetando su hombro herido, comenzó a huir junto a su cadena, para suerte de los demás, la botella con el antídoto quedo en el suelo, Vorpal salto del árbol y se la dio a Phillip para que se lo bebiera, Thomás ayudo a Lacie a levantarse. Todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras veían como la herida de Phil comenzaba a curarse hasta quedar como un rasguño, pero aun así guardaron silencio.

Vamos, hay que seguir—dijo Vorpal avanzando hacia el bosque—tenemos que llegar pronto a la mansión Blas y no tenemos carruaje, así que será mas fácil si solo atravesamos el bosque.

¿No nos llevaría a la residencia en la que estuvimos al principio?—pregunto Thomás.

No, esa esta mas al este, y dado a lo que hemos avanzado y a la dirección a la que vamos, no pasaremos cercas de ahí—contesto Phil mientras Lacie tomaba algo de pasto y se lo metía a la boca—no comas eso...

Demasiado tarde, después de masticarlo un par de veces, ella lo escupió inmediatamente…a la cara de Thomás, quien solo se limpio el mugrero y siguió caminando al lado de su cadena y sus dos escoltas pero Lacie comenzó a correr sin razón aparente. Corrió y corrió, hasta que Thomás supo a donde se dirigía, los demás no tardaron en comprenderlo, más al ver restos de escombros y arbustos de flores que no podían haber crecido ahí sin alguien que las hubiera plantado: lirios irisados, violetas, margaritas, rosas…sobretodo rosas negras.

Casa…—balbuceo Lacie para luego comenzar a dar vueltas mientras levantaba sus brazos—He vuelto, por fin he vuelto…todas estas plantas no dejan de llamarme…

Lacie comenzó a llorar y el alrededor fue cambiando, la casa parecía estar reconstruyéndose, todo fue tomando una hermosa forma y parecía un sueño, todos pudieron ver a una pequeña Lacie corriendo entre las plantas, a veces regándolas o hablándoles, estaban en sus recuerdos, la pequeña Lacie gritaba cosas como "no me quiero ir", "¿puedo seguir un poco mas aquí?", "prométeme que vas a regresar" y lo ultimo que vieron fue a esa pequeña Lacie corriendo hacia alguien que estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas del barandal que rodeaba el jardín mientras la chiquilla le gritaba que se quedara y que no se fuera.

De pronto todo desapareció y volvió a como estaba antes, todos estaban impactados por lo que acababan de ver y no sabían como reaccionar, excepto Thomás, el corto una rosa negra y se la entrego a Lacie, ella la tomo y pensó un momento para después dejar la rosa junto a un árbol mientras decía "adiós" y todos siguieron avanzando

Rato después ya estaban en la carroza, pasando por las orillas del bosque prohibido, todos estaban callados, las únicas palabras eran de Lacie que no paraba de comer y decir que estaba delicioso. Ninguno había comido y que ella disfrutara tanto de aquellos alimentos resaltaba mas aquel punto. Se alcanzo a escuchar el rugir de los estómagos de los tres jóvenes hambrientos.

Oye princess, deja algo para nosotros — dijo Vorpal.

Lacie, danos algo por favor — Thomás estaba sujetándose el estomago

— No, es mío

Ándale, y cuando lleguemos a la mansión Blas pediré que horneen un gran pastel para ti — propuso Dzom con una sonrisa

— Prefiero la carne, pero bueno, te daré a ti y a thom, pero no a la sopa…

— Soy Vorpal, estúpida princess

Lacie abrió una caja llena de galletas y dejo que Thomás y Dzom tomaran algunas, pero ellos la miraron a los ojos, ella sabia que le querían decir. La chica le ofreció galletas a Vorpal con mala gana y el extendió su mano para tomar algunas, pero la carroza se sacudió muy fuerte y la caja de galletas cayo de las manos de Lacie. No hubo tiempo ni de pensar, la carreta volvió a sacudirse, esta vez algo la levanto y mientras comenzaba a rotar hacia el suelo, Dzom tiro la puerta y Vorpal saco a todos de una patada, solo el quedo dentro de la carroza cuando esta se estrello contra el suelo.

Vorpal… ¿creen que se encuentre bien? — Pregunto Thomás, el, Lacie y Dzom se habían estrellado con un árbol, pero eso suavizo su caída contra el suelo. Los tres corrieron hacia la carroza aplastada pero antes de que llegaran, cuatro personas encapuchadas salieron de los arbustos.

Pensábamos asaltarlos pero no esperábamos que fueras tú— dijo el que estaba mas adelante que los tres encapuchados quien señalo a Dzom— tu eres aquel sirviente de hace cinco años, el que me rogo que le devolviera al hijo de su amo, ofreciste tu vida a cambio incluso, a pesar de que tu amo…

¡Calla! No sigas — grito Dzom.

Neal, Killer queen y…ambos han logrado salir del abyss— dijo otro de los encapuchados

Se guardó silencio, Neal comenzó a carcajearse como histérico — oh, estamos interrumpiendo un lindo reencuentro ¿ya le contaste? ¿Le contaste que su padre te quemo el ojo en castigo a que no pudiste evitar que escapara? Em… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Neal, detente, solo vámonos, no conseguiremos nada aquí intervino — este otro encapuchado tenía voz suave e inexpresiva, aunque no se veían sus rostros, Lacie y Thomás sabían cuenta de que eran los Baskerville.

Ya lo recordé: Philip, así fue como te llamo aquel hombre — Neal tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, que era lo único que podía verse.

Thomás sintió que el impacto de aquel nombre golpeaba todo su ser, Dzom era Philip y usaba un parche gracias a que él se había escapado. ¿Acaso también había lastimado a Julius? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado cinco años encerrado en aquel lugar? La risa macabra e histérica de Neal lo saco de sus pensamientos, reía tanto y con tal fuerza que cayo arrodillado al suelo, uno de los Baskerville lo tomo en sus brazos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero de voz inexpresiva para que lo acompañara.

Te los encargamos, pero…—dijo el que intentaba cargar a Neal, quien aunque no oponía resistencia no dejaba de retorcerse en sus risas—Bill, no los mates, sabes que él lo ha ordenado de momento.

Los tres Baskerville se perdieron entre los arboles del bosque prohibido, dejando a su compañero para encargarse de sus enemigos, y una gran abeja apareció detrás de ese Baskerville, sus amigos no pararon hasta estar realmente lejos de donde se habían encontrado con Thomás y con los demás.

No entiendo porque querían irse — dijo Neal después de que la risa desapareciera— deberían dejar de lloriquear por mi, sobre todo tu Raven, que yo estoy muy bien.

El chico de la voz suave no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, todos lo sabían aunque su rostro no se viera, pero Neal percibía come se sentía su compañero — no se supone que debamos hacer esto ¿por qué tenemos que robar? Yo no quiero hacerlo y Roy tampoco

— No tenemos otra manera de conseguir comida y dinero, además, si ya somos asesinos no importa si nos manchamos las manos robando, nuestras almas están cubiertas de sangre.

— Nunca dejaras ir lo de Katherine…—intervino Roy

— Les he dicho que no quiero hablar sobre esas cosas, si los vuelen a hacer los matare a ustedes también.

Sabes que no nos importa morir si hacemos algo por tu bienestar—contestaron ambos sirvientes a coro, provocando el enojo del líder Baskerville.

No…no vuelvan a decirlo, no vuelvan a decir eso—grito golpeando un árbol—no… cállense, el deber de un súbdito es obedecer a su amo, así que a callar.

Él se tiró al suelo, se veía agotado y Roy volvió a cargarlo para que los tres siguieran su camino

* * *

bueno, eso es todo, estoy tratando de poner parte de are you alice en este fic, pero es que tengo tantas ideas que no se cuales deberia escojer, si quieres dar queja, ya saben donde

en el siguiente cap sabran que ocurrio en la lucha de Dzom(philip) contra bill *-*


	6. peligro, peligro-La fiesta de matanza

he aqui la continuacion del cap. el anterior. TT-TT como tenia que hacer tarea no ser me ocurrio mucho, pero bueno, disfrutenlo, si es que esta bueno

* * *

mientras la abeja de Bill luchaba contra el gigante, el Baskerville reía conforme avanzaba la batalla.

Dzom, el gigante…una cadena inservible si me preguntan—dijo cuándo el gigante había aplastado a la abeja.

Algo parecido a la cera (de abeja, no vayan a creer que de velas) y de color amarillento comenzó a brotar de aquel insecto/cadena, solidificándose sobre el gigante e impidiéndole el movimiento mientras la abeja alzaba el vuelo dirigiéndose a Philip, este esquivo el ataque que la cadena la había lanzado con su aguijón, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la cadena alcanzo a rozarle el brazo, la sangre emano de su herida, cayo de rodillas al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y respirando con dificultad.

Te lo advertí, tu cadena es inservible—rio entre dientes el Baskerville—Abeja es muy valiosa, una cadena venenosa, cuando creíste que la habías aplastado con dzom, en realidad ella solo estaba soltando su cera y cuando te rozo el brazo también alcanzo a inyectarte esa cera, muy venenosa, ha sido poco lo que ha entrado a tu cuerpo pero poco a poco ira entumeciéndose y volviéndose duro…solo te salvaras si te doy esto—dijo sacando una pequeña botella—pero para eso el joven Thomás-sama y Killer Queen tendrán que responder como lograron escapar…

Todos estaban en profundo silencio y Bill se exaspero, gritando enfurecido—no había manera alguna de que te liberaras, Neal…Neal-sama te había bloqueado para que no pudieras hacer ningún contrato y aun así…aun así tú y Lacie lograron escapar, lo mas probable es que ella se haya metido en nuestros asuntos de nuevo, Alice…una entrometida que se mete en lo que no le corresponde, solo metiendo en mas dificultades al amo—se agacho por un momento y la abeja se fue a la persecución de Thomás mientras Bill se lanzaba sobre Lacie—Neal -sama ordeno que no los matáramos, pero no creo que se moleste si le arranco un brazo, eso no afectaría a las "llaves" ni a la "puerta de las puertas".

La botella con el antídoto quedo en el suelo, Phil podía tomarla sin molestar al Baskerville, si reunía todas sus fuerzas podía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Saco su arma mientras disparaba contra la cera que cubría a dzom, esta se fue resquebrajando y el gigante uso sus fuerzas para romper su objeto de aprehensión, seguido de un puñetazo hacia la abeja, Thomás se dirigía a Lacie pero Bill saco un cuchillo y le detuvo el paso.

Thomás, quítate de ahí, con ambos bloqueos tu y Lacie solo son personas normales—grito Phil tirado en el suelo, había excedido sus fuerzas al levantar su brazo que se sentía pesado como el metal, y esa sensación seguía extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo.

Si eres buen niño—dijo el Baskerville con una sonrisa—solo le arrancare el brazo a ella y no te hare daño, el amo solo dijo que no los matáramos, pero eso no incluye a tu amigo y tampoco prohíbe que te haga daño, así que aléjate.

¡No! —grito Thomás—no permitiré que sigas tocando a Lacie con tus sucias manos. ¡SUÉLTALA!

Bill alzo su brazo en un ángulo perfecto para apuñalar al joven Heard, Lacie trataba de quitarse al hombre de encima pero el era muy pesado, Phil intentaba arrastrase en el suelo para llegar a ellos, la botella estaba lejos de su alcance ahora, nada iba a evitar que enterrara aquella arma blanca sobre Thomás pero se giró hacia Lacie, Thomás iba a abalanzarse sobre el Baskerville…aun así no sería lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el cuchillo atravesara el hombro de Killer queen. No iba a poder detenerlo, el cuchillo ya estaba alzado en dirección a ella y no tardaría en descender. Un disparo, se oyó un disparo en aquel lugar y el arma blanca se enterró en el suelo, entre la cabella y el hombro de Lacie, Bill estaba sangrando. Philip no había usado su revólver, ni siquiera le habían quedado balas ¿entonces quien…?

_Vorpal_. Vorpal estaba sobre un árbol y seguía apuntando a su enemigo con ella, sin importarle la mugre y la sangre que lo cubría. También tenía moretones y parte de su uniforme estaba echo jirones pero el seguía mirando a Bill fijamente, una mirada intimidante y retadora para el hombre que se sujetaba el hombro mientras la sangre manchaba su capa.

Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres comenzar nada que no puedas terminar—grito Vorpal mostrando una espada—si no quieres que te ataque con mi cadena, será mejor que te vayas ahora.

El Baskerville se levanto y, sujetando su hombro herido, comenzó a huir junto a su cadena, para suerte de los demás, la botella con el antídoto quedo en el suelo, Vorpal salto del árbol y se la dio a Phillip para que se lo bebiera, Thomás ayudo a Lacie a levantarse. Todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras veían como la herida de Phil comenzaba a curarse hasta quedar como un rasguño, pero aun así guardaron silencio.

Vamos, hay que seguir—dijo Vorpal avanzando hacia el bosque—tenemos que llegar pronto a la mansión Blas y no tenemos carruaje, así que será mas fácil si solo atravesamos el bosque.

¿No nos llevaría a la residencia en la que estuvimos al principio?—pregunto Thomás.

No, esa esta mas al este, y dado a lo que hemos avanzado y a la dirección a la que vamos, no pasaremos cercas de ahí—contesto Phil mientras Lacie tomaba algo de pasto y se lo metía a la boca—no comas eso...

Demasiado tarde, después de masticarlo un par de veces, ella lo escupió inmediatamente…a la cara de Thomás, quien solo se limpio el mugrero y siguió caminando al lado de su cadena y sus dos escoltas pero Lacie comenzó a correr sin razón aparente. Corrió y corrió, hasta que Thomás supo a donde se dirigía, los demás no tardaron en comprenderlo, más al ver restos de escombros y arbustos de flores que no podían haber crecido ahí sin alguien que las hubiera plantado: lirios irisados, violetas, margaritas, rosas…sobretodo rosas negras.

Casa…—balbuceo Lacie para luego comenzar a dar vueltas mientras levantaba sus brazos—He vuelto, por fin he vuelto…todas estas plantas no dejan de llamarme…

Lacie comenzó a llorar y el alrededor fue cambiando, la casa parecía estar reconstruyéndose, todo fue tomando una hermosa forma y parecía un sueño, todos pudieron ver a una pequeña Lacie corriendo entre las plantas, a veces regándolas o hablándoles, estaban en sus recuerdos, la pequeña Lacie gritaba cosas como "no me quiero ir", "¿puedo seguir un poco mas aquí?", "prométeme que vas a regresar" y lo ultimo que vieron fue a esa pequeña Lacie corriendo hacia alguien que estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas del barandal que rodeaba el jardín mientras la chiquilla le gritaba que se quedara y que no se fuera.

De pronto todo desapareció y volvió a como estaba antes, todos estaban impactados por lo que acababan de ver y no sabían como reaccionar, excepto Thomás, el corto una rosa negra y se la entrego a Lacie, ella la tomo y pensó un momento para después dejar la rosa junto a un árbol mientras decía "adiós" y todos siguieron avanzando

* * *

Thomás había querido curar las heridas de Vorpal pero él no se había dejado. Podían ver la mansión de Julius a lo lejos y Lacie ya estaba saboreando el pastel que Dzom (o Philip, como en realidad se llamaba) le había prometido.

Vorpal, ¿tú eres Vladimir? — Pregunto de improvisto Thomás.

— Hay cosas que no pienso explicarte aun, pero créeme cuando te digo que tu amigo y yo somos personas muy diferentes

Lacie fue la primera en llegar a la puerta de la mansión, ella toco rápidamente mientras los demás la alcanzaban, cuando se abrió la puerta Julius fue quien los recibió

¿Acaso estas ahorrando en sirvientes? Mejor que sea eso y no que los hayas adoptado — Vorpal tenía una mirada desinteresada en su rostro pero Julius le contesto con una sonrisa…

— No, estaba esperándolos, quería ser el primero en esta casa en verlos

Julius no parecía herido, no tenía cicatrices ni nada, Thomás sintió un vuelco de alivio en su corazón.

Tío Julius… —dijo Thomás abrazándolo fuertemente — me alegro de que estés bien

Me prometieron un pastel ¿cuándo me lo darán? — Soltó Lacie de la nada, interrumpiendo el abrazo

— Oh, pronto…supongo que tú eres la novia de Thom, vaya que eres linda y graciosa, los felicito

¿Qué es una novia?—pregunto ella.

— Nada, nada…tío Julius, ella no es mi novia, es una cadena y yo soy su contratista

—Ah, así que ella es Killer queen, ya me notificaron que tú eres tipo amplificador... bueno será mejor que pasen y se laven, sobre todo tu –Julius señalo a Vorpal –no quiero que manches nada, a Kim le molesta la sangre, aunque en este momento no está.

Julius explicó a Lacie que Kimberly (Kim, como el la llamaba de cariño) era su hija y que en ese momento se encontraba en la escuela, también menciono que ella y Thomás se habían visto cinco veces en su infancia y que parecían haber sido buenos amigos. Vorpal se separó de ellos, Thomás y Julius no dejaban de hablar mientras que Lacie molestaba a Philip pidiéndole su pastel, pero entonces el contratista ilegal recordó algo muy importante

─Tío Julius, tengo que agradecerle a Vorpal por cumplir el último deseo de mi madre ¿dónde está?

Se fue a cambiar de ropa –respondió el, después le indico donde estaba el cuarto de Vorpal y Thomás se dirigió ahí y toco la puerta, y Vorpal dijo que pasara sin saber que se trataba de él.

Cuando Thomás entro se dio cuenta todas las cicatrices que Vorpal traía en la espalda. Eran huellas de tortura, muchos golpes y latigazos y múltiples veces la palabra TRAIDOR, pero una cicatriz resalto sobre todas las demás para la vista de Thomás, una cicatriz muy importante.

─¿Por eso no querías que yo limpiara tus heridas? Me mentiste, tú si eres Vlad, la vi, la cicatriz de tu hombro, la que te hiciste una vez al protegerme.

─Yo no mentí, dije que era diferente y lo soy, tú ya no eres mi amigo…ahora no puedo considerarte ni mi compañero, te odio…

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices? ¿Por qué me abandonaste y me traicionaste?

Tú fuiste quien me traiciono…yo te dije que debías quedarte en la carroza aquel día pero quisiste escaparte para explorar y te terminaron secuestrando. Por tu culpa tengo estas cicatrices, tu madre sufría tanto porque no estabas y tu padre no soportaba verla llorar, así que desquito toda su furia conmigo─ Vladimir se quitó la camisa, mostrando una gran quemadura que decía "TRAIDOR" sobre su pecho─ tomaron un metal y le dieron forma para poder calentarlo y grabarme esto, las de la espalda fueron hechas con un cuchillo pero esta fue la peor, sentí el ardor de aquel metal sobre mí, por un momento creí que duraría para siempre, que quemaría toda mi piel, sentía que me carcomía hasta mi interior…me hubieran seguido maltratando si Julius no hubiera llegado.

─Fue mi culpa…por eso te convertiste en sirviente de tío Julius al igual que Phil

─Te equivocas, Julius me adopto y cuando me entere de que habías desaparecido le pedí que adoptara a Phil. Thomás Heard será mejor que te acostumbres, ahora soy Vladimir Blas.

Thomás se tiró al suelo, se sentía como la cosa más estúpida del mundo, sus caprichos habían hecho sufrir a los demás, su padre tenía razón, el solo era un estorbo, una basura insignificante, un daño para la humanidad, él no pensaba en herir en los demás, solo hacia lo que sentía que debía hacer pero eso había dañado a muchos, era el peor ser del mundo, sería mejor si él estuviera solo, si no implicara a nadie en su egoísta vida…

─Maldición, Thomás no llores, no puedes hacer nada por el pasado, si quieres corregir tus errores intenta no cometerlos de nuevo, ahora bajemos, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de la comida.

Vladimir no volvió a aparecer hasta que todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Thomás se preguntaba que había estado haciendo. Lacie se veía muy feliz, ella estaba comiendo un gran trozo de carne.

─Esta carne está muy sabe y deliciosa, es el mejor día de mi vida

Me alegro que te guste ─dijo julius, luego señalo a Vladimir ─él lo preparo para ti, siempre ha sido un buen cocinero

─Oh sopa, no debiste de haberte molestado…digo, Vorpal.

—Mi nombre es Vladimir, Vorpal es el nombre de mi espada, soy un contratista usuario y Philip es un contratista simple.

Julius sonrió y miro a todos los que se encontraban en aquella mesa, para luego clavar su mirada en Lacie

—Sigo sin creer que una chica de mirada tan dulce y soñadora sea la cruel y sádica Killer queen

Eso es porque no la conoces—contesto Vladimir.

— ¿Por qué siempre dicen cosas de mi? ¿Qué es lo que saben?

— Está escrito en libros que la persona responsable de varios de los crímenes mas crueles fuiste tú, Killer queen

Tanto Thomás como Lacie quedaron sorprendidos, ninguno sabía nada de eso y no sabían si era posible o si era vedad, para descubrirlo necesitaban los recuerdos de la pobre cadena amnésica. Todos voltearon la mirada intentando alejarse de ese momento incomodo, Vladimir posos sus ojos hacia la ventana. Lo que vio a través de ella hizo que olvidara la plática de hace unos instantes.

Esa rosa —dijo el levantándose de su asiento —la que está afuera en aquella ventana ¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

Todos miraron hacia la ventana señalada mientras Vladimir se dirigía a ella, movió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para tomar la rosa, esta traía un papel amarrado en su tallo. El joven usuario leyó la nota para luego decir.

—Phil, te necesitan en el cuartel, Thomás, Lacie, ustedes y yo iremos a una misión.

—Bueno, ya que me voy te daré un consejo, Thomás: no intentes enamora ni enamorarte de la señorita Bauer

Oh, gran consejo— intervino julius— el perdería su tiempo intentándolo.

Los cuatro jóvenes partieron rápidamente, y mientras Dzom iba hacia de regreso a la base, Lacie, Vladimir y Thomás caminaban entre la gente, estaban en una ciudad en busca de un peligrosa cadena.

— ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo intentándolo con Ruth?

A escondidas, todos en The Póker Roses saben algo muy importante de ella—contesto Vladimir — está enamorada del sombrerero, pero él no tiene ni idea.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer buscaron donde hospedarse para poder descansar y alimentarse, Vladimir fue quien cocino.

—Sopa, cocinas tan bien que si estuviera envenenada moriría feliz

—Supongo que eso es un halago. Estén atentos a si ven rosas en las ventanas, así es como The Póker Roses envía sus mensajes.

Oye Vladimir... ¿Por qué las personas hacen contratos con las cadenas…—dijo Thomás— si les van absorbiendo la energía mientras matan a la demás gente?

Para cambiar el pasado —contesto el—se supone que eso les ofrecen pero no se está de seguro que eso pase, todos los contratistas ilegales tienen un tiempo límite para reunir energía de quienes matan, el tiempo es medido con una marca que aparece en su pecho…tú también la tienes.

¿En serio?—Thomás se desabotono la camisa y empezó a analizarse después de remover parte de las vendas pero Vlad le dijo que solo se veía en algunas ocasiones—entonces… ¿esto qué? ¿Cuándo estas manecillas den la vuelta ya se habrá acabado mi tiempo?

Así es y cuando eso suceda…—Vladimir fue interrumpido por los ronquidos de Lacie, ella se había quedado dormida y Vorpal volvió a ponerse su uniforme

¿Piensas salir? —Pregunto Thomás, Vladimir asintió

—El que nos informó sobre el cadena no acepto citarse conmigo antes la media noche, quédate aquí y cuida a Lacie…y no toques el Vorpal.

Vlad se fue, Thomás se quedó en completo silencio, no tenía nada que hacer y empezó a dormitar. Se empezaron a oír fuertes pisadas, no, no fuertes, estruendosas pisadas que hacían que el suelo temblara y parecían estar acercándose. Thomás y Lacie despertaron, trataron de refugiarse como si en realidad se tratara de un terremoto pero de la nada unas patas con garras afiladas arrancaron el techo de la casa.

Así que aquí esta aquella que es buscada por los Baskerville —dijo una cosa que tenía parecido con un dragón mientras extendía su garra hacia Lacie, la bestia llevaba a una persona sobre su hombro. Thomás ataco a aquel monstruo con la espada de Vladimir —parece que nos volvemos a ver

Yo no te conozco —grito Thomás.

No hablo de ti, muchacho idiota, hablo del gladio Vorpal —dijo deteniéndose por un momento —soy Galimatazo hace mucho tiempo, un chico mas joven que tu me derroto con esa espada, pero parece que el Vorpal no te ha aceptado como su propietario al no cortar mi piel como lo hubiera hecho con aquel crio.

Que fácil, que fácil—festejo el hombre del hombro de galimatazo—atrapar a la chica será muy fácil.

Lacie salto de la cama y corrió junto a Thomás, tratando de escapar de las garras de su enemigopara que no se la lleva, el joven Heard llevaba el gladio Vorpal en sus manos, tratando de hallar a Vladimir, lo cual fue muy fácil, pues el había visto desde lejos a galimatazo y había corrido para regresar, toco la cabeza de Thomás y se libero parte del poder de Killer queen, ella y galimatazo comenzaron a luchar pero aquel ser era muy fuerte y rápido, por lo que logro atraparla entre sus puños, casi asfixiándola, y emprendió su escape llevándose a la cadena.

Thomás y vlad corrieron para perseguirlo, pero galimatazo era demasiado rápido, lo único que evitaba que lo perdieran de vista era su inmenso tamaño, el usuario se separo de Thomás y lo dejo solo persiguiendo a la bestial cadena, que le sacaba la delantera por mucho. Entonces galimatazo soltó un gruñido de dolor y soltó a Lacie, vlad la tomo y bajo del cadena lo mas rápido que pudo cargando a Killer queen, vlad había comprendido a donde se dirigía galimatazo y tomo un atajo para darle un ataque sopresa.

El héroe ha aparecido, por un momento creí que huirías dejando a la pobre princesa en las manos del monstruo —dijo March, nadie había notado que el estaba ahí, trepado en un árbol.

Pero el contratista que galimatazo cargaba en su hombro grito lleno de frustración mientras que su cadena dejaba caer su cola (no sean malpensados en esto, por favor, que se supone que es un dragón y estos tienen colas largas) sobre Vladimir, tanto Thomás como Lacie sintieron la presión de aquello, Vlad estaba cercas de la muerte, el joven Heard sintió como algo abandonaba su cuerpo mientras que el poder de Lacie iba aumentando, se elevó cinco metros al cielo y levanto su hoz sobre su cabeza, su aspecto iba cambiando cada vez mas, cubriéndose de sangre, su cabello, su ropa y su arma, y el filo de la hoja de esta brillaba con intensidad mientras la hoz crecía. Vlad no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para advertir a Lacie, ella solo dejo caer el golpe sobre su enemigo, este quedo herido, pero Thomás empezó a gemir de dolor y cayo en el suelo, la baja de energía también afecto a la Killer queen, volvió a como estaba antes y ya no pudo seguir levitando, termino en el frio y duro selo, Vlad intento ir por ella, pero galimatazo lo tiro al suelo, inmovilizándolo con su cola, el gladio Vorpal quedo lejos, Vladimir estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo, no podía, y galimatazo extendía sus garras hacia Lacie

— estúpido sombrerero, deberías estar ayudándonos en vez de contemplarnos

No hay necesidad de ello, mi presa se encargara de ello —Le respondió March con una sonrisa, de la nada un enorme gato negro apareció y se lanzo sobre Lacie, por lo que ambos desaparecieron—pero es sorprendente aquella otra forma de Lacie, la verdadera Killer queen

Vlad le corto la cola a galimatazo, de alguna manera el Vorpal había regresado a su mano, se liberó y empezó a atacar a su oponente con la mayor rapidez posible, el arma entraba fácilmente en la piel de la bestia, aún más fácil que antes, a los pocos segundos galimatazo estaba casi muerto pero entonces se fue formando un gran agujero negro con cadenas (de eslabones) que succionaba a galimatazo y a su contratista también

Eso sucede cuando a un contratista se le acaba su tiempo límite—le comento Vlad al joven Heard mientras lo arrastraba lejos—pero como tú eres un contratista amplificador, primero te succionara casi toda la energía y luego iras al abismo moribundo y sin recuerdos, junto a tu cadena—El joven amplificador quedo inconsciente —Genial, Thomás esta inconsciente y tenemos que alcanzar a ese gato enorme

No te preocupes, siempre tenemos la oportunidad de viajar… a sombrero— March tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro —Me alegro de haber traído mi sombrero de la suerte

Pero alguien mas había notado lo que sucedió en aquella batalla, aunque no la hubiera presenciado, aunque no conociera los detalles, podía sentir lo mas importante de la batalla de Lacie contra galimatazo.

Ha sido porque el sello se rompió ¿verdad?—inquirió Roy con furia hacia Neal, quien estaba medio acostado en una cama mientras tenia ambas manos sobre su cabeza—el malestar que sentiste fue porque el bloqueo que pusiste sobre el joven Heard fue roto y Killer queen pudo usar su poder.

Así es, pero no me regañes—el amo de los Baskerville jadeaba intentando atrapar mas aire—después de todo, ellos no son comunes, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona u otra cadena no se hubiera roto el bloqueo.

* * *

Lacie había despertado para darse cuenta de que estaba en algún largo vestíbulo lleno de puertas, extraño, pero a la vez conocido, ella había estado ahí antes. Pero además March estaba con ella, Lacie recordó que había sido secuestrada por el enorme gato negro. Un recuerdo vino por si solo a la mente de la joven, Alice cargando a un gato blanco, dina, y ella con un gato negro en sus manos…

El gato Cheshire te trajo aquí pero es un maleducado, aun no ha venido a atendernos—dijo March acomodándose su sombrero—el no te busco para una fiesta, lo mas probable es que quiera comerte y obtener poder de ti.

Cheshire salto sobre el sombrero, estaba locamente furioso y daba zarpazos contra su presa— usted es el maleducado al venir sin ser invitado. Usted también quiere alejar a Cheshire de su ama, Cheshire no lo permitirá…

Corre pequeña reina, en tu estado no podrás defenderte—grito el joven—además de que tengo asuntos pendientes con este gato.

Lacie comenzó a huir de aquel lugar y cuando March pudo liberarse de las garras del gato, la alcanzo y corrió a su lado

¿No tenias algo que hacer con ese gato?—pregunto Lacie algo irritada.

Si, pero Thomás-sama no me perdonarías si dejo que Cheshire te alcance—contesto con una sonrisa—y ese niño es un tanto macabro.

Mientras tanto, Thomás despertaba y a su lado estaba Vladimir, el se veía algo enojado—ese estúpido sombrero nos abandono aquí y se fue a jugar con aquel gato.

Hay que buscar a Lacie—ordeno Thomás como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su amigo.

Ellos estaban en otra parte del vestíbulo lleno de puertas y según iban avanzando veían otras mas, pero de la nada el enorme gato negro salto sobre ellos.

Intruso, mas intrusos que han venido por el dolor—bramo el—Cheshire no dejara que se acerquen al dolor de la ama

Ambos jóvenes esquivaban lo mas que podían los zarpazos de aquel gato, tenían que escapar de el y seguir con su búsqueda. A su vez, Lacie y March estaban en un lugar diferente y por alguna razón ya no había puertas como antes, ahora, mas que nada había espejos.

—oye, payaso ¿Por qué este lugar es así de retorcido y raro? ¿Y por qué aquí no hay puertas?

Este lugar no es el original, pero es una dimensión parecida al abyss—contesto el—debe contener algunas memorias tuyas por aquí.

_¿Mis memorias? Pero…hay algo diferente en este lugar, en este momento no es igual que en mis recuerdos…no es igual, aqui puedo sentir…desprecio, dolor y-y… odio _pensó Lacie.

El poder de esas memorias es lo que debe hacer que Cheshire siga con vida, tal vez por eso casi no abandona este lugar—March sabia de las dudas que tenia Lacie y prosiguió—el es una cadena especial, por eso no necesita matar personas para seguir existiendo, al igual que tu…lo mas probable es que sea por su conexión con ese ser…

Paralelamente, en una de las residencias de The Póker Roses, julius Blas y Phil bebían te calmadamente.

Seguro que Vlad se enojara porque el sombrerero los uso como peones—dijo julius entre risas—No puedo creer que March haya abandonado a la señorita Ruth y a ti sin decirles nada mas.

Y ese es el tipo que dice ser mi mejor amigo, aunque creo que no será fácil ocultar el hecho de Thomás que regreso del abyss por hacer un contrato con Killer queen, como March y tu quieren—contesto Phillip—aun así, es sorprendente que ahora tengamos una pieza mas para descubrir lo que en realidad paso en aquellos lugares, sobretodo en la ciudad donde se llevó acabo la fiesta de matanza…March cree que Lacie estuvo presente durante aquella masacre y que así fue como se convirtió en una cadena. También cree, por ese collar que usa, que ella era la hija de aquella familia, la familia Liddeth…

¿La familia del tablero rojo? En verdad que es sorprendente—dijo una joven de veintiún años dentro del cuarto, tenia el cabello castaño cenizo largo y rizado, los otros dos presentes en aquel cuarto voltearon hacia ella—me sorprende mas que el joven Heard haya podido hacer un contrato con Killer Queen, y aunque si es una desgracia que una chica estuviera en algo tan sangriento, no creo que ella hubiera sido la única…

Elsie… ¿Cuándo entraste?—pregunto julius algo nervioso—ni siquiera sentimos tu presencia ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

Escuche todo—respondió ella—pero todo ha sido culpa de Dzom, había dejado la puerta entreabierta, así que deberían alegrarse de que fuera yo quien la cerrara. Descuida, no diré nada, porque podría molestarle a Vlad y yo no haría nada que lo dañara, si hablo de esto con los demás miembros de The Póker Roses ellos le pondrían mucho trabajo a Vlad y él no podría descansar bien.

Nunca dejaras de preocuparte así por Vlad—dijo Philip alegremente—me pregunto cuando lo harán oficial.

Eso no es importante en este momento, sino el hecho de que el sombrero volvió a meter en problemas a Vladie para conseguir lo que quiere—contesto ella sirviéndose té en una taza—vaya mejor amigo que tienes, utilizando a todos como siempre.

El solo quiere conseguir información sobre la fiesta de matanza—intervino julius sacando una baraja de cartas de su traje— ¿jugamos? Es aburrido si solo hablamos y tomamos té.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y julius comenzó a repartir las cartas mientras reanudaban su conversación.

Aun si March descubre la verdad de los sucesos de hace 100 años, eso no es lo que busca esta organización—articulo Elsie mirando sus cartas—lo que The Póker Roses quiere es la quinta puerta del abyss que esta en poder de los Baskerville, eso… y a Alice, la única persona además de Neal Baskerville que puede manejar el abyss.

Pero Neal ya no puede hacerlo—debatió Phil—necesita las cuatro puertas hacia el abismo para ello, por eso necesita a Alice y quiere volver a tomar control de las puertas, aunque eso no le gustara nada a Lacie, ya que al parecer ella tenia conexión con Alice, pero aun así… tenemos que mantener nuestra atención a las cuatro puertas.

Ya sabes que por precaución cada una de las puertas se dejo bajo nuestro cargo, los cuatro jefes de las casa ducales de The Póker Roses—arbitro el señor Blas—para que evitar que los Baskerville vuelvan a cometer la fiesta de matanza. Apuesto todo

Paso—declaro el joven pero cuando su padre adoptivo lo molesto varias veces, cambio de parecer—esta bien, yo también apuesto todo.

Lacie…me gustaría ver a esa chiquilla. Doy todo, veamos sus cartas, usted primero Blas-sama—Elsie no parecía estar concentrada en el juego y sonreía con alegría—pero deberíamos saber en cual día sangriento murió aquella chica…yo gano.

Wa…perdimos—gritaron ambos caballeros—Elsie siempre ha sido muy buena en este tipo de cosas.

Philip continuo hablando—aun teniendo las cuatro puertas custodiadas, no podríamos detener a Neal de la misma manera en que los dos héroes lo hicieron.

Claro, Rhesus y Nereo Mónaco del tablero negro—respondió Elsie—aquellos que detuvieron a los baskerville en aquella trágica masacre a la que llamamos "Fiesta de Matanza"

* * *

ok, aqui me detengo que todavia tango muchos pendientes, sigan leyendo y ya saben donde si tienen alguna queja, duda o idea


	7. buscando el resplandor

oh, ya casi estoy de vacaciones... WIIIIIIIIII! mientras tanto, un puqueño resumen de lo anterior:

Dzom es philp, antiguo sirviente de thomas, al igual que vorpal, quien en realdad es vladimir. tanto thomas como vladimir y lacie salieron a una mison, pero ella termino secuestrada por el gato de cheshire, despues de que galimatazo quizo matarla. ademas hay una chica que tiene algo que ver con vladimir O.O, pero el y thomas viajaron a la dimension de cheshire gracias a march, quien los acompaño y abandono...

uf...mejor lean el capitulo siguiente, es un capitulo *EESSPPEECIIAALL* tinene dos pov´s :3

* * *

Thomás y Vladimir seguían escapando de Cheshire, el joven Blas saco el gladio Vorpal y se detuvo para esperar frente a frente al gato negro, el cual se paralizo un momento al ver la espada del mozo y luego corrió con mas fuerzas, dándole un zarpazo a Vladimir, el contraataco con su arma e intento seguir con la pelea, Thomás empujo a su compañero para quitarlo de uno de los ataques de Cheshire, el joven termino encajando el Vorpal en una de las paredes y desapareció.

Vlad… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Vlad?—Thomás estaba atónito y el gato aprovecho ese momento para darle un zarpazo muy fuerte al joven, quien no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaba su compañero.

Aunque el joven Heard no lo supiera, Vladimir acababa de ser transportado a otra parte de aquel lugar, parecía estar en un jardín, reconoció el panorama: el mismo de la casa del bosque prohibido. Entonces vio a una pequeña Lacie corriendo y fue tras ella pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina esa Lacie había desaparecido y había un joven de veintiún años parado cercas de un árbol.

¿Por qué…?—aquel sujeto había impresionado demasiado a Vladimir, se acerco poco a poco mientras extendía su mano para tocar al desconocido— ¿Por qué este tipo que esta en las memorias de Lacie se parece tanto a Thomás?

El sujeto le dio un manotazo a Vladimir—no es educado tocar a alguien sin su permiso, alguien pensaría que un joven de tu edad ya lo sabría

Maldición, puedes hablar…—grito el joven Blas—eso no había pasado con las otras memorias

Es porque no soy parte de las memorias—contesto el otro joven—yo era Rhesus Mónaco y un trozo de mi alma quedo unido a estos recuerdos, por eso puedo hablar contigo.

Simultáneamente Lacie estaba en un gran jardín, ella no tenia ni idea de como había llegado ahí ni como se había separado del payaso, pero entre los arbustos de rosas rojas vio a una figura femenina, ella se veía muy elegante y tenia gran porte, pero Lacie no podía ver su rostro y el ser desapareció sin mas. La chica siguió caminando, alcanzo a ver a un joven y corrió hacia él.

Tenia deseos de verte—dijo el joven de cabellos negros abrazando a Lacie, aunque él estuviera rente a ella no se podía ver su rostro, no podía recordarlo…

El joven se desvaneció y apareció otro al lado de Lacie, tampoco se podía ver el rostro de este pero tenia el cabello rubio, este joven había aparecido en las memorias de Lacie anteriormente— pobre, la locura lo trastorno, si el pudiera olvidarlo…siento que la tristeza se apodera de mi cada vez que le veo, pero cuando estas conmigo ese sentimiento puede calmarse.

El joven se esfumó como los otros y Lacie continuo caminando mientras que su contratista, Thomás, se encontraba siendo acechado por Cheshire.

Cualquiera que intente tomar las memorias de mi ama morirá—maulló el—no dejare que nadie las tome, Cheshire esta encargado de destruir a todo aquel que quiera tomar la memoria de la ama.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO SI TODO LO QUE LACIE DESEA ES RECORDAR? Ella quiere su memoria de vuelta

Mientes…mientes, ella no quiere eso…ella misma arranco sus memorias de su propio ser, ella las abandono, ella…ella no soportaba el dolor… — grito Cheshire afligido mientras su pelaje se encrespaba — todos le mienten a la ama: "nunca te haría daño" "te amo" "te protegeré por siempre" "cuidare de ti" **_M_**E**n**_T_i**R**aS, todos ellos le mintieron a la ama…nadie tomara el dolor de mi ama

* * *

**=POV CHESHIRE=**

Ama siempre estaba sola, por eso jugaba con nosotros, pero aunque riera, ella se seguía viendo sola, Cheshire odia a la mujer que no dejaba salir a la ama porque eso hacía a la ama muy estar triste. Cheshire sabe todo sobre su ama, sobre lo mucho que odia estar sola, sobre lo mucho que odia estar encerrada, lo mucho que odia al resto del mundo por ser tan hermoso y el odio que le tiene a todos los demás por poder caminar por ese bello mundo, por eso Cheshire siempre se quedaba al lado de la ama, ella necesitaba mucho a Cheshire y Cheshire la acompañaba a todos lados, incluso a esos lugares a los que iba cuando esas dos personas aparecieron y le enseñaron a la ama como salir de la torre y del castillo sin importar en que parte la encerraran, ellos también la tenían encerrada en un principio pero la ama se veía muy feliz en aquel lugar y ya no parecía estar sola, pero eso fue lo que hizo que fuera mas doloroso para la ama cuando descubrió esas mentiras. Cheshire sabe todo lo que ocurrió en la vida de la ama y se alegra de poder proteger el dolor y por eso tiene que destruir a todos los que quieran devolverle ese dolor a la ama…Cheshire no dejara que la ama vuelva a sufrir. No lo permitirá, primero destruirá el mundo entero antes de que eso pase.

* * *

Thomás pudo notar que el gato se volvía mas violento, tenia mas determinación a acabarlo, Cheshire sonreía de manera siniestra — ¿El humano no tiene miedo a morir?

No lo tengo—contesto Thomás con una sonrisa—lo que si temo es que me desfigures el rostro y ya no pueda presentarme ante la sociedad gracias a ti

Que ser mas espeluznante—manifestó el gato—sonríes estando cercas de morir y no te importa ¿acaso no perteneces a ningún lugar ni tienes nada importante?

Thomás no pudo responder y el gato estaba apunto de darle un zarpazo para luego devorarlo pero se oyó una voz y Cheshire se detuvo—_deberías detenerte, no puedes matarlo_

Tu otra vez, mentiroso—bramo Cheshire

—_Si tú quieres, pero sabes que si le haces daño ella sufrirá mucho, lo tomare prestado mientras te encargas de alguien que te ha estado buscando…ese al que se le compartió el poder…_

Thomás fue trasportado a otra parte, ahí se encontró con Vladimir y con Rhesus Mónaco, pero el joven Heard ignoro a este ultimo para correr al lado de su amigo—Vlad… ¿te encuentras bien?

Si, no me ha pasado nada—contesto el

Joven Thomás—dijo Rhesus y tosió un poco para llamar su atención—no debería ser tan grosero, pero como esta es la primera vez que nos vemos lo dejare pasar. Hay tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar pero este no es el momento porque debemos encontrarla

Tú, eres el que aparece en las memorias de Lacie—declaro Thomás— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

Ella es muy importante para mi—contesto el—al igual que para el gato Cheshire, aunque el quiere protegerla de todo y por eso la trajo aquí, no tiene intenciones de matarlos pero no quiere que ella sufra y por eso los ataco, Cheshire quiere convertirse en el héroe de su ama… ¿y tu, para que quieres ayudarla?

La verdad es que soy un egoísta—Thomás agacho un poco la cabeza y miro el suelo—solo quiero encontrarla porque la necesito, porque se que si estoy junto a mis amigos estoy en el lugar al que pertenezco y si aunque sea uno falta, yo ya no pertenecería a ningún lugar…por eso quiero encontrar a Lacie, para aliviar mi carga bajo su resplandor, ella brilla al ser sincera con sus sentimientos, ella brilla al sonreír y brilla al actuar como ella quiere sin importarle complacer a los demás, tan diferente de mi…

Si quieres estar junto a ese resplandor: búscalo—ordeno Rhesus extendiendo su brazo hacia Thomás—toma mi mano y concéntrate en su brillo, tu eres de los únicos que puede encontrarla, pues se te concedió el poder de estar unido a ella. No podré enviarte hasta donde ella está directamente, será en viajes cortos, así que veras varias cosas que están en esta dimensión…ten cuidado.

Thomás desapareció y Rhesus se sentó frente a Vladimir—tu…no has recordado nada ¿cierto? Lo olvidaste todo y no has podido recordar nada, no te culpo pero… ¿no recuerdas porque no puedes o porque no quieres?

* * *

**=POV THOMAS=**

Lo primero que vi fue a Lacie frente a mi, estábamos en un pasillo y yo podía oír un tic-tac proviniendo de no sé dónde, pero esa no era la verdadera Lacie, pude notarlo, además de que ella agachaba la cabeza.

Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo—dijo ella entre lágrimas—yo creí que me amabas como yo te amo a ti, Rhesus…

Ella se fue corriendo y se desvaneció, yo comencé a correr hacia las puertas que se veían a lo lejos y entre al otro lado. Sangre, sangre…todo estaba cubierto de sangre y cadáveres, me estremecí un poco ¿Dónde rayos estaba y donde estaba Lacie?

_Lo que ves son memorias retorcidas de quienes de quienes estuvieron en ese lugar ya que se reunieron en __esta dimensión pero acortare tu viaje gracias a que solo te enviare a los recuerdos de quien estuvo ahí y esta unido a mi alma__—_me dijo la voz de Rhesus—_tendrá que ser así porque no puedo enviarte de manera directa con Killer queen, avanza y sigue tu instinto_

Seguí caminando, el olor de la sangre me causaba náuseas y sentía que me iba a desmayar, pero no deje de avanzar. Alcance a oír a alguien llorando y corrí hasta esa persona. Lacie ¿acaso era ella? No, quien estaba llorando era una chica cubierta de sangre, su cabello era corto y rizado de color castaño cenizo, ella no podía ser Lacie.

Todo ha sido mi culpa—dijo ella—no…eso no puede ser posible, yo no…yo no he hecho nada malo, t-todo ha sido su culpa... su culpa. Sí, es su culpa, es culpa de esa persona, yo solo quería cuidarle…todo es culpa de esa personita, todo es culpa del ángel vestido de sangre.

La chica comenzó a dar vueltas mientras pisaba la sangre, sin importarle su alrededor, sonreía y giraba junto a los cadáveres mientras cantaba—_el ángel vestido de sangre viene a matarte, no podrás escaparte y yo…yo reiré mientras mueres mueres por mi_

Fui persiguiéndola pero de la nada se desvaneció y un Baskerville salto sobre mi, me traspaso y mato a alguien que estaba detrás de mi, el tic-tac se volvió mas violento. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a otros Baskerville matando a otras personas, por mas que yo intentara detenerlos solo conseguía atravesarlos como si yo fuera un fantasma.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba, todas esas personas muertas, la sangre, todo lo que veía me sofocaba y sentía que ya no podría seguir.

_Thomás sigue, debes de seguir, concéntrate en su resplandor. No lo olvides, estas unido a ella._

Continúe mi camino pero entonces vi a un Baskerville, el único que no traía cubierto su rostro: Neal. Alguien lo estaba abrazando, una chica, lo supe por su voz ya que ella estaba cubierta completamente por la distintiva capa de los Baskerville.

Te amo—alcance a oír de ella y Neal le atravesó el estomago con su espada y luego la decapito, su mirada no cambio, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla, solo se fue, para mi eso fue como tener todas las ideas del tío Julius siendo despedazadas e incineradas para que un centenar de gente bailara sobre las cenizas restantes.

¿Qué… es esto?—pregunte sin poder respirar bien.

_Esto fue una matanza ocurrida hace cien años en una de las ciudades del país, la mayor tragedia ocurrida durante una gran celebración._

—Eso…pero la mayor desgracia ocurrida hace cien años fue un gran terremoto que enterró toda una ciudad

_Siento decepcionarte, pero creo que eso fue solo para encubrir el hecho de que los Baskerville llevaron esa ciudad al abyss, usaron las cinco casas de las familias del Canterbury Chess como base para trazar el círculo que rodeara toda la ciudad y usaron el poder del elixir como energía para abrir la puerta del abyss…_

Seguí avanzando por el pasillo, el tic-tac se vio averiado, avanzaba de forma lenta como si por alguna razón se hubiera atascado, era un sonido pesado y hacia que de alguna manera sintiera como si me faltara el aire, ya muy lejos de donde había visto la matanza llegue a unas escaleras y las fui subiendo, alcanzaba a ver a Lacie pero había algo diferente en ella…su cabello se veía de un castaño algo oscuro, ella desapareció de la nada al igual que el ritmo del tic-tac que podía sentir en mi cuerpo, todo estaba quieto y yo seguí hasta el final de la escalera

_Avanza, Thomás…solo ten cuidado con lo que veas, debes de estar preparado para todo. Lo más probable es que te perjudique pero tienes que verlo, es necesario que lo hagas…_

Yo estaba frente a varias cortinas, parece que había llegado a una habitación sin puerta. Oí la risa de Lacie, ella estaba ahí, al fin la había encontrado, mi corazón se lleno de alegría y por un momento me olvide del tic-tac que me acompañaba. Entre y el tic-tac volvió a detenerse pero esta vez fue de golpe, como si el reloj del cual provenía se hubiera trabado con algo, no…yo no podía entenderlo y el tic-tac estallo con mi corazón, podía sentir como si latiera al mil por segundo, no se detenía, no se detenía y me llenaba de pánico cada vez más, no respiraba, no podía y el aire me faltaba como si hubiera desaparecido completamente de mi cuerpo. Yo no podía seguir viendo esa imagen, pero no me atrevía a moverme

_¿Quieres saber qué ocurrió con tu resplandor ese trágico día que ahora ves? _

Lacie! Lacie! por favor no me dejes… —Alice estaba llorando sobre Lacie, cuyo cabello estaba tan cubierto por sangre que de castaño se había tornado negro, sus ojos lucían apagados y ella yacía inmóvil en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre

Lacie…está muerta…no…— ni siquiera pude articular una frase con sentido común, el tic-tac arrasaba con todo mi ser.

—Lacie, se supone que tú no morirías, tú no puedes estar muerta, por favor Lacie muévete, dime algo, si quieres pégame o contradíceme como lo haces cuando me porto mal, pero por favor…no me dejes— gritaba Alice, aunque una capa cubría su rostro, yo pude reconocer su voz. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y cubrían casi todo el cuerpo de Lacie.

_Ella fue asesinada, Thomás. La única sobreviviente en esa habitación fue Alice._

Sentí una extraña fuerza desatándose junto al sonido del tic-tac, pero no podía decir que me importara mucho, Lacie estaba muerta y ella posiblemente no lo sabía, su deseo era tener sus memorias de regreso y encontrar a Alice, pero ambas no podrían estar juntas, no de la misma manera que antes.

El recuerdo se destruyó, literalmente. Las imágenes empezaron a agrietarse y luego estallaron en pedazos, el tic-tac parecía no tener fin y me volvía loco, no se detenía y solo aumentaba su velocidad, mi pulso seguía su ritmo, hasta que el ruido de reloj era tan rápido que los tic-tac's eran difícilmente apreciados como tales, parecía un sonido sin ton ni son, como si ahora el rejos se hubiera averiado de tal manera que en un segundo sonaran mil veces el ritmo de uno solo, era una tortura, alterando mis nervios y mis sentidos, desatando el peor de los terrores dentro de mi.

El ambiente cambio por completo, yo solo quería…destrucción, destrucción, destrucción y un final…

_No te pierdas…no…pierdas…sentimientos… _fue todo lo que alcance a oír de la voz antes de que fuera remplazada por el reloj y el sentimiento de fuerzas creciendo y estallando dentro de mí, pronto deje de saber que sucedía a mi alrededor

**...**

* * *

ahi se queda, luego subire mas, si tienen comentarios o quejas, son bien aceptados (planeaba hacer una broma ahi, pero creo que mejor lo dejo asi, dicen que mi sentido del humor es raro y a veces algo retorcido)


	8. trabajo sin descanso completo

March estaba luchando contra Cheshire, el gato daba sus usuales zarpazos y el joven daba estocadas con una espada. Pero el felino se detuvo un momento, todo estaba colapsando, eso no podía ser nada bueno y Cheshire sabia que era lo que ocurría.

Ese desgraciado rubio esta destruyendo todo—grito el entre maullidos—necesito detenerlo, necesito detener al rubio o Cheshire no podrá cumplir el deseo de Alice.

Así que Alice…—dijo March—tengo una cuestión que proponerte, a menos que quieras que tu ama no se salve y vea todo su dolor antes de que este lugar sea destruido

A su vez, Rhesus y Vladimir seguían en el jardín, lugar que rezumbaba sin cesar.

—Parece que Thomás no lo ha resistido, hay que encontrarlo antes de que destruya todos

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Thomás? ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? — Pregunto Vlad masajeándose la mano, le dolía mucho y sabia que tenia que ver con el bloqueo que él había puesto sobre Thomás.

—Usare toda la energía que queda en este trozo de alma para enviarte directamente con el, tienes que ayudarlo, espero que este con ella o será mas difícil.

Sin embargo, ella aun no estaba con Thomás, estaba en un lugar extraño pero para ella parecía el lugar mas normal, había varias personas a su lado y jugando con ella, pero ninguna tenia rostro, había demasiadas cosas extrañas ahí y ella parecía no notarlo.

_a...la…c…_pudo escuchar la joven, no sabia que era eso pero no quería que la distrajera del juego que tenia con todas aquellas personas que la rodeaban, volvió a escuchar algo parecido y trato de ignorarlo. Apareció de nuevo pero esta vez supo que se trataba de una voz, pero no quería escucharla.

_Ayúdame…_escucho ella, sabia que la estaba llamando, aun así Lacie no quería irse, estaba muy alegre y no quería alejarse de esa felicidad pero…faltaba algo, mientras mas oía esa voz mas vacío se sentía su alrededor _no me dejes…te necesito…no te vayas de mi lado, por favor… l…a…_Tristeza, un dolor muy fuerte se marcaba en el pecho de Lacie por la tristeza y ni todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor la sacaba de aquella voz que la llamaba _no me dejes…quédate conmigo…lo siento…_

Ningún sueño feliz se compara con estar a su lado—dijo ella despertando del sueño hecho por sus memorias, no recordaba nada a excepción del sentimiento de felicidad, y todo a su alrededor se había trastornado, solo se veían sombras y nada era reconocible.

Hasta que una de las sombras tomo la misma forma de Lacie, como si fuera su reflejo, y se abalanzo sobre ella—devuélvela, devuélvemela…devuelve a Alice…

Killer queen no podía entender nada, pero no tenia tiempo para juegos, ella debía ir con Thomás, por lo que le dio una patada a su copia para quitársela de encima. Las demás sombras también copiaron la forma de Lacie, ella sabia que tenia que ir pronto con su contratista, sin embargo, sus copias se amotinaron contra ella e intentaban asesinarla, una de ellas se pesco a su cuello con fuerza y todas las demás la atacaban a la vez. Los golpes en el estómago y el peso de los clones de Lacie dejaban a la Lacie original sin aliento, no iba a resistir…

_Ya no puedo. Voy a morir, voy a morir sin haber hecho nada. No…Quiero estar a su lado, yo quiero estar a su lado, no dejare que me detengan, no pienso permitírselos, quiero estar a su lado…ellos…_

Una gran luz empezó a brillar en medio de todas las copias de Lacie que estaban volviendo a ser sombras, cuando la luz estallo todas esas sombras desaparecieron y Lacie estaba levitando en otro lugar muy diferente en el que había estado antes.

Princess… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?—pregunto Vladimir.

La joven que acababa de aparecer miro a su alrededor y su cuerpo fue empujado para estrellarse contra unos enormes eslabones mientras el portador del gladio Vorpal intentaba alcanzarla. El lugar era muy extraño, no había nada excepto por una enorme cadena (de metal y eslabones) que cubría casi todo el vacío y un tic-tac retumbaba por todo el lugar. Lacie y Vladimir pudieron visualizar a Thomás, los tres sujetos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire. Killer queen y el joven Blas intentaron alcanzar al amplificador, pero les era difícil esquivar la cadena, parecía que sus eslabones eran infinitos, cada instante la cadena giraba para cubrir otra parte del vacío que cada vez mas dejaba de ser vacío.

¡Thomás…! Thom…reacciona, reacciona por favor— grito Lacie— idiota, nos mataras con esa cadena

Ya nada importa…nada importa si la muerte plaga mi vida…— el joven Heard no reaccionaba ante nada y la cadena no se acercaba a mas de medio metro de él— soy inservible, soy sucio…soy en infortunio en persona, yo mismo represento la muerte y a la destrucción, no me queda otra mas que hacer mi papel, hacer mi deber y darle un final a todo

La cadena empezó a envolver todo con mayor rapidez, Lacie quedo atorada entre ella, forcejeaba para poder salir, pero no lo conseguía y los eslabones se comprimían cada vez mas sobre su cuerpo oprimiendo sus muñecas y sus piernas, Vladimir por su parte, tenia la cadena alrededor de su cuello y el Vorpal se había atorado con otros eslabones

—ESTUPIDO IMBECIL! SERA MEJOR QUE REACCIONES AHORA

La cadena se detuvo y se aflojo, liberando parte del cuerpo de Lacie y Vladimir, por un momento la reina asesina creyó que su amplificador había vuelto a la realidad, pero era un error, el tic-tac se distorsiono sonando enloquecedor y lastimero, parecía inhumano pero a la vez era como un grito melancólico, la escena era algo tétrica y desolada.

La cadena se volvió a estrechar y siguió llenando el vacío, conteniendo mas fuerte al cuerpo de Lacie, ella soportaba el dolor, pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo, sentía que las lagrimas saldrían pronto de sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza como si así pudiera evitar el llanto. De la nada dejo de sentir la presión sobre sus brazos y sus piernas. Vladimir había conseguido tomar el gladio Vorpal, y después de cortar la parte de la cadena que lo había estado asfixiando, se apresuró para liberarla e hizo pedazos a los eslabones.

Ambos se apresuraron a desplazarse hacia Thomás, esquivaban la cadena metálica todo lo que podía e intentaban no atorarse con las otras partes de la misma, Lacie tomo la delantera, le faltaba un metro para estar frente a él, iban a despertarlo sin lugar a dudas…la esperanza cegó a la prevención de Lacie, ella termino amarrada de la cintura, el frio metal aplastaba su vientre dejándola sin aire, la cadena había girado en su dirección y ella no lo había notado… aun así ella trato de acercarse a Thomás, precipitándose hacia el luchaba contra la cadena.

Estúpida princess, quédate quieta o te mataras…—grito Vlad mientras llegaba hasta ella

No me importa…Thom, reacciona…Thomás, idiota…despierta para que salgamos de aquí —ella se estaba quedando sin aire, Vlad planeaba cortar la cadena pero su Vorpal se quedo atorado y no le quedo de otra mas que seguir avanzando hacia Thomás teniendo cuidado de no quedar como Lacie

Demonios, Thomás, despierta—grito el

Tho-más… por favor…porrr fa…—sus ojos iban a cerrarse, ella podía presentirlo.

Vlad salto hacia Thomás y le tiro un puñetazo en la cara—que despiertes ya, con un demonio ¿acaso no ves lo que le estas haciendo? Si hemos venido por ella, hemos venido a rescatarla pero tu pareces muy centrado en matar a Lacie.

¿Lacie…? ¿Qué ha…? —Thomás había reaccionado y se aterro al ver el panorama, la cadena (de metal) empezó a desaparecer y libero al Vorpal y a Lacie, ella hubiera caído en el vacío, pero Thomás la atrapo en sus brazos junto Vladimir que también había tomado al Vorpal.

Lo siento, lo siento, perdí la razón —Thomás estaba llorando, luego noto las marcas de los eslabones en el cuerpo de Lacie, algunas incluso estaban sangrando —yo…yo te hice esto…te eh lastimado, yo te cause esas heridas, ¿Qué clase de monstro soy?

No importa, ya está bien…porque al fin haz despertado y ahora estamos juntos —Lacie abrazo a Thomás y trato de limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro

No merezco que me perdones, estas sangrando —dijo cubriendo aún más el cuerpo de su compañera con sus brazos, sujetándola suavemente para no aplastar sus heridas.

Ahora estamos bien —Lacie le sonrió y empezó a mantenerse en pie al mismo nivel que Thomás— pero eso no fue gracias a ti, IDIOTA, casi me matas

Oigan… ese lugar se desmoronara pronto— grito Vlad interrumpiéndolos— tenemos que hallar una forma…

Los tres fueron lanzados por una repentina fuerza y Cheshire apareció frente a ellos con March montado en su lomo, quien solo sonrió ante el susto de sus compañeros.

Este gato se ha ofrecido a sacarnos de aquí—todos lo miraron estupefactamente, el solo bajo del lomo de Cheshire—vamos, no hay tiempo, tenemos que hacer un circulo para que él pueda transportarnos a todos de una vez, solo cierren los ojos y el hará su trabajo.

Siguieron las instrucciones, una luz brillante los cubrió por completo, aquel que hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos hubiera sido cegado por aquella luz. El joven Heard sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, estaba exhausto, por lo que para el pudo haber sido su imaginación cuando Cheshire dejo salir unas palabras en susurro.

_Sea feliz, la extrañe mucho…ama._

Vlad no alcanzo a escucharlas, en March era un asunto desconocido, pero Lacie, Lacie las escucho bien y su corazón se estremeció en recuerdos.

La pequeña Lacie hablaba con Cheshire sobre una tal reina roja, ahí él se veía como antes de ser un cadena, era un pequeño gatito negro.

Ella es muy gruñona y se la pasa diciéndome que repase mis modales— Lacie se acerco el gato a la cara —Cheshire ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Yo sé que ella es muy mala con la reina blanca

Cheshire ronroneo y se acostó sobre Lacie mientras ella lo acariciaba Fue lo último de ese recuerdo.

¿Ecila? Eso es Alice al revés, pero no me gusta— dijo la pequeña Lacie

A mi tampoco, es el peor nombre que pueda existir— confirmo la pequeña Alice.

Pero ni siquiera existe —chillo Lacie

Cálmense, alguien podría oír y nos descubrirían— interrumpió alguien acompañado por otra persona, cuyos rostros no se veían, no eran recordados— ¿Qué les parece Lacie?

Ambas niñas asintieron. Luego apareció otro donde Lacie estaba con un joven algo sombrío.

Él le acaricio la mejilla y detuvo su mano ahí —para mi eres la mas preciosa joya que puede existir.

Nuevamente la escena se intercambió por otra, en esta se veía a Lacie corriendo hacia Alice mientras alguien las perseguía

Tú eres Alice –dijo una

No, esa eres tú –contesto la otra

Alice, por favor necesito hablar contigo—el joven rubio estaba realmente confundido.

Otra vez apareció esa pared parecida a diferentes tableros de ajedrez pero frente a ella estaban Lacie y un joven diferente a los que anteriormente habían estado con Killer queen

¿A quién has traído? ¿Es Alice o es Lacie? —Dijo una voz que salía del otro lado de la pared, hizo una pausa al ser interrumpido por Lacie casi gritando que la barrera hablaba — ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Tablero, un buen amigo de los…

* * *

Una blanca luz no dejaba ver lo que había enfrente, entonces se empezó a oír una voz

_Thomás, Thomás, hay alguien que intenta comunicarse contigo, el…_

De la nada, el panorama se volvió oscuro y dejo inconcluso el comunicado. Cuando Thomás despertó ni siquiera sabia que se había dormido, después le siguió Vlad. Lo que descubrieron fue algo terrible, March no se encontraba con ellos y en ese momento estaban rodeados por miembros de The Póker Roses y Lacie…Lacie tenia la ropa de color verde oscuro y con algunos detalles en tonos arena grisácea, muy diferente al rojo con negro diarios, esta vez tenia un aspecto fúnebre, incrementado por la sangre oscura de su ropa que goteaba en el suelo mientras ella se mantenía suspendida en el aire. Su cuerpo era rodeado por un humo tan negro como su cabello, el cual se encontraba alborotado y en pleno movimiento, como si una salvaje corriente de aire quisiera arrancarlo de su cabeza, donde llevaba una corona dorada y sus ojos…sus ojos estaban tintos, cuando antes eran azules. En este momento realmente parecía una reina asesina, más al traer en sus manos la hoz cubierta de sangre.

Entréguenos al rehén y todo saldrá mejor—dijo un hombre apuntando a Thomás.

Espera Crow—dijo Julius avanzando entre la gente—puedes crear un gran caos.

Se lo que hago—Crow movió la pistola, ahora apuntando a Lacie—sucia Killer queen, ¿crees que puedes matar a los cuatro duques? Yo y todos los demás hombres aquí estamos para defenderlos

No le haga daño a Lacie— el joven Heard se interpuso entre el cañón del arma y su cadena, pero el hombre no vacilo, iba a disparar por mas que Julius le ordenara que no lo hiciera.

Superior crow, no cometa una locura—grito Vlad

Thom, apártate—ordeno Lacie, pero el no obedeció, todo paso demasiado rápido—imbécil— grito la cadena al mismo tiempo que el sonido del disparo y el humo negro se esparcieron por toda la habitación

Se oyó un gran estruendo, nada era visible hasta que el humo negro de Lacie empezó a dispersarse y todos notaron que Thomás y ella ya no estaban, en su lugar había un gran hueco en la pared.

Van al área D-9, llamen a cuantos puedan —ordeno crow —Vorpal, acompáñenos…

No hay necesidad de eso —dijo March con su manía de aparecer de la nada— la señorita Bauer solicita a Vorpal

Crow dejo salir un gruñido, gran error. March saco una tetera de su sombrero y vertió parte de su humeante contenido en una taza que saco de uno de sus bolsillos

¿Querías decir algo? — Pregunto el sombrerero meneando la taza de aun lado al otro mientras caminaba alrededor de crow, quien estaba pálido del terror y casi temblando, March estrello la taza contra una pared, que se dañó por el líquido de la taza, eso no había sido té, sino una clase de ácido— eso pensé

Julius miro una última vez a crow mientras este se alejaba, tratando de pensar en una manera de rescatar a Thomás y a Lacie mientras el pánico se apoderaba de sus ojos, el no podía hacer nada estando los otros duques en aquel lugar.

Cuando el duque y los dos jóvenes llegaron Lacie y Thomás estaban nuevamente rodeados y sin salidas y cada vez llegaban mas miembros de The Póker Roses, no había escapatoria alguna.

—Thom, si yo uso mi hoz…

—No, solo los asustaras mas, déjame hablar con ellos para que no te hagan daño

Buena suerte con eso—dijo crow acercándose a Thomás mientras le apuntaba con su pistola

Un poco mas y jalaría el gatillo, estaba a punto de disparar…Thomás no sabia que hacer, por mas que lo pensara el no podía…

_Es suficiente, sabes lo que debes hacer…ten confianza…el pánico es para cobardes_

Thomás extendió su brazo para empujar a Crow, el rodo por el suelo y disparo hacia Lacie, quien había dejado de levitar, cayo de espaldas al suelo, eso la había salvado de la bala. El joven Heard le arrebato el arma a Crow y lo abofeteo con la parte posterior de la misma

Apestas— la mirada de Thomás era muy diferente a la usual, incluso la manera de erguir su espalda era otra —es el peor de los hedores, hueles a pánico, es repugnante…no hay cosa peor que un hombre cobarde cometiendo actos imprudentes y egoístas—luego se dirigió a Lacie, quien ya estaba normal, no había sangre ni ojos rojos, su amplificador le extendió la mano— fui algo rudo, pero te hubieran herido de no ser así

Idiota… ¿te encuentras bien, Thom? —Pregunto Lacie mientras él le daba un abrazo corto, todos los miembros de TPR que no habían visto antes a Lacie se sorprendieron al verla sin nada aterrador o sangriento, parecía solo una inocente chica.

Pero tanto ella como Julius y Vlad podían notarlo, Thomás estaba actuando diferente, él normalmente hubiera corrido a levantar a Lacie si la hubiera hecho caer, le hubiera pedido disculpas miles de veces y el abrazo hubiera sido mas cálido, mas personal. Julius le había enseñado eso.

Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy Thomás— todos guardaron silencio por un momento, no entendían lo que pasaba pero obviamente ya no estaban frente a Thomás Heard—Soy Rhesus Mónaco, uno de los caballeros de Canterbury Chess, reviví dejándole mi alma al cuerpo de este joven para ayudar a detener el terror que amenaza al mundo: Los Baskerville.

¿Cómo sabemos que no es un engaño? —Grito crow— ¿Cómo podemos creer en ti?

Oh, si, deberías creerle, en este tiempo el nombre el propietario original de ese cuerpo es Thomás Heard, aquel que fue enviado al abyss—grito Elsie saltando de quien sabe donde hasta donde estaba crow—uso su poder para salir de ahí y consigo trajo a killer queen, yo diría que es una doble victoria porque así killer queen estará muy bien vigilada. Puedes preguntarle a Vladimir, el trabajo para la familia Heard y también puedes preguntarle a ju-duque Blas

Vorpal, duque Blas ¿es cierto lo que dice la hija del duque zoerb?—les pregunto crow mientras los demás se secreteaban entre ellos— ¿es ese el chico de la profecía? "aquel que caerá en la oscuridad para salvar la llave del pasado mientras el reloj resuena dictándole el tiempo antes de que todo vuelva a resurgir" el día que el sombrerero dijo haber visto a los baskerville arrojando a alguien al abys… horas antes, el reloj central había comenzado a timbrar.

Sombrerero ¿viste cuando arrojaron a Thomás al abyss?—dijo Vlad algo enojado pero luego reacciono—si, ese es Thomás Heard, el mismo para el que servi alguna vez.

Fufufu. Es demasiado sobre sentimientos y verificación de identidades ¿no lo creen?—dijo mach entrometiéndose—es mejor escuchar lo que este tipo tiene que decirnos. Dinos que sabes de los baskerville

Ellos recrearan la masacre de la fiesta de matanza sin la mas mínima consideración, ancianos, mujeres preñadas, infantes, no importara como en aquella reunión, todos morirán a menos que lo detengan—Rhesus se alejo un poco para alzar mas la voz —siento si les he causado algún daño pero…si he vuelto es para buscar a Alice y derrotar a los enemigos. No quiero que la tragedia que fue brindada como el sacrificio para la voluntad del abyss vuelva a ocurrir…

Sacrificio… ¿acaso esa fue la razón de la fiesta de matanza?—pregunto una persona entre la gente.

—Así es, la fiesta de matanza fue causado para obtener control total del abyss, y como ustedes deben saber, los baskerville están buscando ese poder y por eso también quieren ofrecer a Alice ante la voluntad del abyss. Toda esa sangre volverá a derramarse, todas esas lagrimas volverán a llorarse, todos perderán aquello que una vez quisieron, todo lo que poseían, lo perderán todo…

_Todo… lo he perdido todo… lo que quería, lo que me rodeaba, mi mundo… todo… y mas que nada, ellas… _Vladimir se estremeció ante aquellos pensamientos, no sabia porque, pero sentía como si fuera algo que había sucedido antes, una gran soledad lo atacaba junto a un gran terror y rencor.

Rhesus fue acercándose a Vlad y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza al percatarse de que el joven estaba muy nervioso— no te preocupes, Vladimir, todo estará bien, no tienes porque temer a sufrirlo de nuevo—luego le hablo a Lacie y la dejo al lado de Vladimir—mientras estén juntos confíen en que podrán recuperarlo todo

Tu eres de los que aparecen en mis memorias—Lacie tenia su mirada ilusionada—dime, dime quien eres para mi y quienes son los demás

Si supieras la verdad… ¿Qué harías después de eso?—rhesus se quedo algo pensativo sin que Lacie lo comprendiera del todo y luego miro a los demás—tiene que estar atentos ante todo, mi espíritu se quedara al lado de este joven, ustedes serán los encargados de verificar que el este bien

La actitud de Rhesus era la de una persona formal, caballerosa y elegante, diferente al chico cortés y dulce pero aventurero y algo imprudente que era Thomás. El quedo inconsciente, pues Lacie había usado mucha de la energía que habitaba en el cuerpo de Thomás, que ahora se sabia, también era el de Rhesus…

Cuando Thomás despertó, no lo hizo totalmente, seguía adormilado, lo ultimo que recordaba era la presión del pánico por el cañón del arma apuntándole, él no tenía miedo de morir pero si de que le hicieran daño a Lacie. Algo se estrello contra su mente, había golpeado a Crow, había dado un discurso sobre rescatar a Alice, pero era poco lo que recordaba se veía borroso e incluso parecía no haber sido él. Sintió una cálida sensación que lo hizo despertar completamente, Lacie estaba acostada en la cama con el y lo abrazaba, el empezó a abrazarla también, se alegraba de que nada malo le hubiera pasado

Te amo…budín— dijo ella para después soltarle una mordida a Thomás en el hombro, ella despertó al saborear la sangre— eh… ¿Dónde está mi budín?

Solo lo soñaste— le contesto Thomás y antes de que el pudiera continuar, la puerta se abrió y Julius entro por ella con una enorme sonrisa pero su semblante cambio al presenciar la escena.

Thomás…—dijo el en algo parecido a un susurro mientras su rostro se veía enfurecido, Thomás y Lacie seguían abrazados en la cama y la marca de la mordida no ayudaba en nada— ¡estas trastornando todo lo que te enseñe!

No es cierto, tío, lo estás malinterpretando todo— dijo el apartándose de Lacie.

Eh ¿qué pasa…? ¿Mi budín fue solo un sueño? — La cara de Lacie se veía totalmente adormilada, ella tomo a Thomás de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo bruscamente —me despertaste en un sueño tan bueno, idiota

Lo siento, lo siento— declaraba el casi mareado por las sacudidas —yo me acababa de despertar y me mordiste pensando que yo era comida…

Julius comenzó a reír al contemplar la escena, luego esbozo su típica sonrisa—les traje algo de ropa para que se cambien. Thomás, tú te vas al cuarto de al lado a cambiarte, aunque no necesito recordártelo

Después de cambiarse, ambos se encontraron en la sala de estar con Vladimir, ahí pudieron notar que los tres llevaban un tipo de uniforme escolar. Thomás sabía que era el uniforme de la mejor de las escuelas para varones que había por los alrededores, así que no tenía ni idea de porque Lacie lo estaba usando. Julius apareció frente a ellos tres caminando por el pasillo.

Les he pedido que se vistan así para enviarlos a una misión muy importante—el saco una hoja de sus bolsillo

Esto tiene que ver con Kim — le interrumpió Vlad — por eso usamos el uniforme de su escuela ¿no?

Al ver la expresión de Thomás, Julius le explico que él le había enseñado a Kim a no limitarse en su aprendizaje y a luchar por lo que quería, además de desenvolverse bien en cualquier ámbito, así que Kimberly lucho hasta que la dejaron entrar a esa escuela, abriéndole el paso a unas cuantas chicas que tampoco querían estar en escuelas para señoritas.

De todas maneras — dijo Julius para centrarse en el tema de la misión — Kim hace lo que cree correcto y lo que le dicta su corazón, siempre lo eh sabido y el momento que más temía llego.

El desdoblo la hoja que resultó ser una carta de Kim, la cual decía que le estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela y que aunque unos jóvenes las molestaban, todas las chicas eran muy buenas amigas, al final y lo mas importante para Julius era que decia estar enamorada y le pedía un concejo de como declarársele al joven. Así que Julius quería ver con sus propios ojos al chico y asegurarse de que fuera el joven indicado para su preciosa niña

¿Nos vas a enviar a la escuela para descubrir de quien esta enamorada tu hija y espiarlo? —Lacie estaba algo confundida, esa petición era algo inesperada para ella.

No había pensado en espiarlo, pero eso me suena mejor que secuestrarlo y hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio—contesto el alargando su sonrisa

Sin importar que, fueron a la escuela esa pero antes de llegar Julius los detuvo para decirles que el sabia de una entrada secreta. Minutos después se encontraban caminando por un pasillo hecho de piedras al igual que las paredes, luego llegaron al final del pasillo, donde se alzaba una gran pared también hecha de piedras, Julius presiono la mas oscura y grande de ella y la pared les abrió el paso hacia dentro de la escuela y después se reacomodo.

Este solía ser una residencia de los baskerville, se le otorgó a la familia Foster pero ellos decidieron donarla para convertirla en una escuela— les conto Julius —ahora, si me disculpan buscare algún lugar para ponerme el uniforme escolar

Julius, no seas niñato, ni con toda la magia del mundo parecerás adolecente — bufo Vladimir

No es cierto, le he pedido a March que me hiciera un disfraz — contesto él y en ese momento realmente parecía un niño pequeño, después se echó a correr separándose de ellos y Vlad fue tras él.

Lacie y Thomás se aburrieron y empezaron a rondar por los pasillos, pero de repente Thomás noto que Lacie ya no estaba con él y empezó a buscarla, al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco contra alguien, una chica (de lentes y que cargaba dos libros), descubrió el para luego levantarse rápidamente y extenderle la mano, pero la chica se levantó sola y comenzó a sacudirse el uniforme. Otra chica que venía con ella solo desvió la mirada

Bueno Kelly, te dejo — dijo esta para echarse a correr mientras la otra terminaba de limpiarse el uniforme

¿Quién eres tú? — Dijo Kelly con furia, luego se calmó — ¿eres nuevo?

— Uhm, sí, yo y mi amiga ingresamos hoy pero recorriendo los pasillos la perdí de vista contesto el levantando los libros de Kelly para dárselos—oye, estás leyendo "el jardín nocturno", ¡amo ese libro! Es tan fantástica

Yo también, es la tercera vez que lo leo — dijo ella mientras ambos empezaban a caminar — Me encanta Rose

Sí, es un personaje muy decidido — Thomás estaba feliz recordando ese libro — no dudaba por pequeñeces

Kelly asintió — lo que hace más impactante cuando muere y Adrián encuentra su cuerpo pudriéndose en una mansión en ruinas.

Ella…muere — repitió el quedándose paralizado — ¡No! Me contaste el final del libro…mi pasión por la historia se ha arruinado…ya no podré leerlo en paz

Eso pasa antes del final…Espera ¿eres fan del libro pero ni siquiera terminaste de leerlo?— Kelly tenia una mirada incrédula

Thomás no sabía que responder, no podía decir que no había terminado de leer "el jardín nocturno" porque había sido encerrado por los Baskerville pero ni siquiera tuvo que inventar una mentira, Lacie apareció corriendo hacia ellos con varios pastelillos.

Idiota… — grito Lacie hasta llegar a Thomás y a Kelly, prácticamente les restregó los pastelillos en la cara — mira lo que encontré.

Lacie ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —

Los tome de por ahí —luego de contestar se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos al fijar su mirada en Kelly— ¿eh…?

Robaste eso, regrésalo de donde sea que lo tomaste — chillo Kelly frenéticamente — te pueden expulsar, deja de comértelos

¿Así que fuiste tú quien se robó mis pasteles? Será mejor que me los devuelvas — Dijo un joven detrás de Lacie que la tomo por los hombros, Lacie estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra una pared, pero Thomás la detuvo, la muchacha se giró para descubrir la identidad de su aprehensor.

D-zom, estúpido, no sabía que estuvieras aquí — grito ella sonriendo

Oh, Julius quería que me educara ¿acaso fue lo mismo con ustedes? — Phil estaba contento de verlos, pero algo regreso a su mente y su sonrisa se aligero — Espera, no me respondas, tienes que devolver eso, lo necesito para cuando sea la hora de la merienda, si quieres luego obligo a Vlad que te cocine unos

Mejor oblígalo a ser mi esclavo personal — respondió Lacie con alegría entregándole los pastelillos que no se había comido — el estúpido de sopa cocina muy bien

Eres una cría irresponsable e idiota — argumento Kelly hacia Lacie, Thom y Phil se sobresaltaron de inmediato

La mirada de Lacie oscureció — ¿Y tú quién crees que eres para poder observaciones tan personales? — La aspereza de su voz era inmensa, ambas chicas se lanzaban dagas con la mirada mientras que sus ojos soltaban chispas por la rabia.

Thomás sabía que ambas empezarían a pelearse, llamarían la atención de todos y ni siquiera habían encontrado a los demás, si las chicas empezaban un pleito los descubrirían y no sabía que podría pasar por ello, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo los libros de Kelly y se echó a correr, ella fue tras él, antes de perseguirlos, Phil le pido a Lacie que regresara los pastelillos de donde los había sacado y que lo esperara en la librería.

Minutos después Thomás se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde se hallaba, alguien toco su hombro, el volteo para ver que había sido una chica, ella se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía porque, pero le preocupaba el que posiblemente lo habían descubierto.

Hola ¿puedes acompañarme? Soy nueva y estoy perdida — dijo ella con un rostro vacío de expresiones, Thomás se destenso.

Yo también soy nuevo — contesto el, pero la chica insistió y termino aceptando.

Rato después se encontraron en las caballerizas, según ella tenía clase de equitación, pero no llegaron a tiempo y ya no había caballos. Las puertas se cerraron de manera brusca y varios encapuchados aparecieron...

* * *

aqui se queda, aunque se que o he publicado en dias TT-TT... bye,bye, dejen review si no les gusto algo o estan confundidos


	9. autosacrificio?--Recuerdos de las 3 R

tengo varios anuncios: primero, quiero decirle que, para evitar que haya demasiada palabreria en los recuerdos y uno olvide lo que habia antes, pondre estas cosas »aqui va el recuerdo«. y segundo: para evitar mas palabrerio pondre el nombre de la familia del canterbury chess junto a su respectivo color, como los monaco-black, liddeth-red y asi.

bueno, ahora si, nos quedamos en que thomas, lacie, vlad y julius buscaban a la hija de este ultimo en un instituto, pero se separaron, y thomas se encontro con una chica llamada kelly, ellos y phil y lacie se encontraron, pero kelly y lacie no se llevaron muy bien, y thomas huyo con las cosas de la estudiante para evitar que ambas chicas se pelearan... sin mas, el capitulo

* * *

Raven, haz actuado maravillosamente —dijo uno de ellos, era Roy, luego se dirigió a Thomás— Tú te dejas engañar fácil por una cara linda.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Van a matarme como lo hicieron con aquellas personas de la fiesta? —Thomás estaba enfurecido de solo recordarlo. Además, no sabía que Raven era una chica, la primera vez que la vio estaba disfrazada de chico— ¿Qué motivos tuvieron para hacer tal crueldad?

A decir verdad, no lo sabemos joven Heard, solo se nos dio la orden y obedecimos — esta vez fue Raven quien hablo, ella ya traía la capa puesta — Pensamos que tu podrías saber porque nuestro líder lo ordeno.

No lo cuestionaron… —Thomás no lo pregunto, solo lo afirmaba —ustedes mataron cientos de personas solo porque Neal lo ordeno

El enloqueció, pero nuestro deber es seguirlo como el líder de nuestra familia — Continuo ella, su voz vacía hacia enojar mas al joven Heard, Roy pudo notarlo.

Me gustaría saber que tal es tu instinto asesino, pequeño mocoso— dijo el con una alegría algo siniestra, tomo una espada y se la ofreció a Thomás—ten, sacia tu sed de sangre y atácame, prometo no defenderme.

No puedo… yo no lastimaría a alguien por mi, lo haría por los demás…pero yo no soy tan importante—contesto Thomás mirando lejos de la espada—si de mi dependiera, nadie moriría…yo…yo, solo no podría soportar matar a alguien pa…

Las palabras de Thomás quedaron interrumpidas por un puñetazo de Roy—no repitas esas palabras…no tienes derecho para repetir las palabras de Neal-sama, mal amigo, idiota y roto.

Todas esas palabras dejaron fuera de si al joven Heard ¿mal amigo y roto? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, Roy le dio otro puñetazo, el Baskerville iba a proseguir pero Raven lo detuvo

—sabes que se enojara si cometes una imprudencia. Serás castigado al igual que Bill.

Es cierto, después de todo, solo hemos venido para ver lo que sabe ese tipo—Roy se giro hacia Thomás y le dio ligeros golpes en su frente— ¿acaso no piensa salir? Sé que esta ahí, Rhesus Mónaco.

Eso había impactado al joven prisionero, sus enemigos sabían que Rhesus estaba dentro de su cuerpo, el Baskerville que tenia enfrente lo miro directamente a los ojos y prosiguió—Raven, hazlo…

Las plumas de Raven empezaron a aparecer, flotando alrededor y creando un enorme viento que se iba acercando a Thomás pero algo salto en medio para interponerse, era Phil y su gigante apareció.

Los seis Baskerville intentaron amotinarse contra él, Roy lanzaba sus cadenas y un Baskerville desconocido atacaba con una hacha, otro extendió ataco con una espada en cada mano. Se escuchó un disparo desde las escaleras

Deténganse en este mismo instante —dijo Kelly, no se podía ver su rostro entre tanta oscuridad pero Thomás reconoció su voz

Phil aprovecho esa distracción y empujo a todos con el poder de Dzom, los Baskerville cayeron al suelo y se oyeron varios ruidos, incluyendo disparos por parte de Kelly que saltaba de un lado a otro, Raven trato de hacerle la tarea más difícil y comenzó a soltar decenas de plumas con un viento arrebatado. Thomás alcanzo una espada que se le había salido de las manos a uno de los Baskerville, trato de empuñarla y lo único que consiguió fue tropezar torpemente con ella, un Baskerville lo vio y quiso sacar provecho de ello, desfundo su espada preparándose para enterrarla en Thomás, Kelly estaba ocupada y no podía salvarlo al igual que Phil, solo fue salvado por el salvaje viento emplumado de Raven, que se había descontrolado totalmente y parecía que iba a catapultar todo lo que había encima de ellos. Todos se estrellaron contra las paredes y unos cuantos cayeron al suelo, entre ellos Kelly que intentaba levantarse mientras apuntaba a Raven con su pistola, Roy lanzo una cadena para amarrársela al cuello. Thomás grito extendiendo su mano hacia al frente como si pudiera alargarla lo suficiente y proteger a la chica de morir ahorcada, aun así lo hizo, Kelly no resultó dañada por la cadena, esta se detuvo y se quedó suspendida entre las plumas de Raven.

Dzom tiro un gran mástil de madera hacia Raven y los Baskerville se apresuraron a socorrerla, ella no sufrió ningún daño pero los tres jóvenes habían escapado con esa distracción. Ellos se habían ido por un pasillo sin saber a que dirección iban, cuando ya estaban algo lejos Thomás comenzó a dudar, el estaba poniendo a Phil y a Kelly en situaciones muy peligrosas, tal vez seria mejor alejarse de ellos, tal vez seria mejor volver y enfrentar a los Baskerville el solo, pero también dudaba sobre dejarlos, no sabia si…

Que indeciso eres—grito Kelly dándole una patada—eres una vergüenza para los fans de Rose, si te decidiste por correr ahora no te queda mas que correr, además, ella si luchaba por su vida, señor "auto-sacrificio". No hay nada valiente en no tener miedo a la muerte, solo es un estúpido acto egoísta, no piensas en que les dejarías sufrimiento a las personas que llorarían por tu perdida, como esa amiga tuya de hace rato, puede que ella sea imprudente, pero eso es mejor que ser como tu, si te sacrificas para no dañar a nadie, si deseas tu propia muerte, terminaras dañando a aquellos que te rodean y no complacerías a nadie mas que a ti. Tu amiga, ella seria una de esas personas a las que dejarías tristes si tu te murieras así porque si, la lastimarías y…

Lo se—grito Thomás estallando contra Kelly—se que soy egoísta, se que soy idiota y que de alguna manera mi ser esta roto, pero no puedo evitarlo, todo a lo que me aferre cuando niño, todo lo que me hizo seguir fue el aferrarme a otros y vivir por ellos hasta que no me necesitaran, hasta que yo les fuera un estorbo para seguir con lo que querían, porque nunca fui realmente necesitado. Yo no puedo hacer nada para mi, y si alguien esta en peligro por mi solo me alejo porque no quiero cargar con la culpa, no quiero ser una molestia—su espíritu comenzó a colapsar, el enojo anterior solo había sido porque Kelly había mencionado a Lacie, y el sabia que le haría daño si moría—esa siempre fue mi manera de vivir, no tenia mas, yo…

Thomás ya no pudo mas y cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba, Philip iba a acercarse a el pero Kelly lo detuvo y ella misma le tendió la mano al joven Heard para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

No solucionas nada quedándote ahí—dijo ella—si ya has descubierto tu error será mejor que lo enmiendes ahora, si tu quieres, también puedes seguir auto-sacrificándote, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya que depende de ti, pero si en realidad quieres cambiar, será mejor que avances ahora…

Joven Thomás, usted y sus amigos pagaran por haber intentado acabar con Raven—se escucho decir a la voz de Roy—ha sido una gran ofensa, alégrense de que nuestro amo no este aquí, de lo contrario todos tendrían las mas dolorosas muertes sin importar que, pero aun deben pagar.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a su alrededor y descubrieron que sus salidas estaban bloqueadas por los baskerville y dos cadenas, no tenían escapatoria, no habría manera de salir. Thomás necesitaba que Lacie llegara, aun si la manecilla del sello volvía a moverse porque ella tratara de defenderlo, no le importaba, quería estar a su lado, necesitaba estar a su lado, por lo menos una ultima vez, una ultima vez.

Un momento, ¿En qué estaba pensando? "una ultima vez" eso la dejaría sola, eso evitaría que el estuviera cercas de su resplandor, eso lastimaría a Lacie. ¿Y que había de los demás? Iba a dañarlos de nuevo por su egoísmo. Thomás no quería morir, no podía, él tenía que ayudarle a Lacie a encontrar sus memorias, tenia que hacer algunos juegos y bromas con sus amigos, tenia que escuchar al tío Julius y sus ideas de la vida y el amor. Tenia, no, debía estar a su lado, al de todos ellos. El joven Heard no quería morir. No, no era eso, no podía resignarse a morir por esos seres.

Entonces lo recordó, Rhesus lo había dicho, él estaba unido a Lacie, tal vez podía llamarla o llevar a los demás y a el mismo hasta donde estaba ella, se concentro todo lo que podía mientras el y sus dos compañeros trataban de defenderse de sus enemigos.

_Vamos, vamos, Lacie… ¿Qué pasa? Rhesus, tú me dijiste que estaba unido a Lacie, ayúdame a hacer que ella venga o a usar ese poder que use cuando estaba en la dimensión del gato Cheshire, dime que tengo que hacer, dime, no quiero que Kelly ni Phil ni yo terminemos muertos, ayúdame._

_Tus palabras has sido escuchadas, Thomás _él joven pudo oír dentro de si, un ding-dong resonó por todo el cuarto, Philip cubrió a Kelly con su cuerpo mientras las dos cadenas y parte de las paredes sufrían grandes daños. Los baskerville por poco y no se salvaban. Ellos lo sabían, sobretodo Roy y Raven, el joven que se mantenía en pie frente a ellos no era Thomás Heard, sino Rhesus Mónaco.

Ha sido un largo tiempo sin reunirnos, joven Roy y señorita Raven—dijo el con su mirada seria y calmada.

No te andes con cordialidades—grito Roy enfurecido—tu que fuiste el mejor amigo de Neal, tu que estuviste a su lado, dinos…DINOS ¿Por qué el nos ordeno matar a todos? –Roy abrazo fuertemente a Raven, quien tenia el rostro mas vacío de vida que se pudiera encontrar en el mundo, mas de lo que ella siempre lo traía— ¿Por qué ese día en especial? ¿Por qué tú, entre todos, casi lo matas? Eras su mejor amigo, el esperaba que te pusieras de su lado, pero tal vez si no se hubieran conocido, si tu no hubieras estado ahí…

»Roy tenia varios libros a su alrededor, esa vez el parecía estar en una enorme biblioteca, por toda la mansión había resonado el sonido de un piano, una hermosa melodía que de la nada se había detenido para ser cambiada por sonidos terribles y estruendosos que dañaban la paz mental.

El joven baskerville había corrido hacia la habitación de Neal, y entro solo para haber encontrado al líder de la familia acompañado de un joven con una enorme, fea y desgastada capa. Aquella vez, ambos mozos reían sin fin hasta que pudieron calmarse

Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera tocar así el piano—dijo Neal —sin ánimos de ofender, Rhesus, pero creo que si el piano pudiera, lloraría

No hay nadie quien pueda igualarme en el piano, soy único—le contesto el joven rubio

No tienes remedio—Neal se lanzó a su cama para luego voltear hacia Roy, quien solo había contemplado la escena hasta ese instante— ¿ha pasado algo?

Yo venia a preguntarle lo mismo—Roy estaba confundido—el piano comenzó a sonar como si le dieras a puñetazos y me preocupe.

Ya te eh dicho que no te dirijas a mi en "usted", Roy—bramo el líder Baskerville

No seas tan malo, solo te muestra su respeto—intercedió Rhesus y luego se dirigió a Roy—todo ha sido culpa mía, Neal y yo tenemos un pacto, yo le enseño a reparar relojes y el me enseña a tocar el piano, pero no se puede decir que alguno de los dos haya hecho avances hasta ahora«

» ¿Acaso lo olvidaron?—dijo Raven aplastando a Rhesus y a otro joven, tomando a ambos por los cabellos—está prohibida su entrada a la biblioteca porque solo es para los baskerville, de hecho solo las personas de la familia baskerville deben estar en esta residencia.

Neal nos dejo entrar a la biblioteca—contesto Rhesus—Nereo quiere impresionar a una chica mostrándole que es muy listo y por eso le pedimos permiso para tomar unos libros.

…además de que Neal nos dijo que podíamos entrar cuando quisiéramos—le prosiguió el otro joven, Nereo, quien a diferencia de su hermano con cabello rubio en una trenza, era de melena oscura con rayos resplandecientes que se veían casi blancos y lo llevaba recogido con un simple lazo—bueno, solo se lo dijo a nii-san pero también me deja entrar a mi por el pasadizo secreto.

¿Pasadizo secreto?—repitió Raven y les jalo mas fuerte el cabello—…les arrancaría estos molestos cabellos largos a ambos si no fuera porque podría enojar a Neal-sama.

Ella soltó a los jóvenes y los dejo ponerse en pie

Los baskerville, obedientes al líder de la familia siempre manteniéndose lejos de los demás nobles y acudiendo a su deber — citó Rhesus y Raven fijo su mirada en el—eso es lo que recuerdo, creo que era eso, la verdad no entiendo mucho de esas cosas que me cuanta Neal acerca de esta familia, pero eso no me interesa, me importa mas quien es el en verdad

¿Os ha contado algo mas el amo Neal?—pregunto la joven y los mozos asintieron.

Nos ha contado…—dijeron ambos a coro—sobre ti. Felicidades por tu…

Raven interrumpió sus palabras dándoles un puñetazo sobre la cabeza—mas les vale no dañar ninguno de esos libros y regresarlos a donde estaban«

»Neal-sama, usted acaba de ordenar… que matemos a todos en el castillo—Roy muy apenas y podía hablar—pero Raven…

Y todos los demás nobles— ahora hablaba Bill—y el resto de nuestros compañeros…

Silencio, es una orden—grito Neal, su voz sobrepaso el lugar—mataran a todo aquel que no sea Baskerville y se encuentre en el castillo, maten hasta que nadie quede vivo, he dicho. Los alcanzare en un momento, respecto a Alice, debemos encerrarla… «

¿Y qué hay de Alice?—pregunto Raven—tu debes de tener alguna idea de donde esta o de como encontrarla, después de todo, tu eres de esas personas que tienen una conexión con ella

No he venido aquí a resolver sus dudas—les contesto Rhesus—sino para advertirles que si intentan algo como en la fiesta de matanza, yo los detendré.

Algunos Baskerville y las dos cadenas parecían querer seguir con la pelea, Rhesus tenia la mirada fija en Raven y Roy, ellos lo miraban de la misma manera, solo esperando

Alto — grito Raven — vámonos de aquí, no conseguiremos nada

Los Baskerville desaparecieron y Rhesus cayo de rodillas al suelo. Empezó a temblar y se le veía muy pálido, entonces su conciencia se desvaneció y termino desmallado, pero en su mente se rebobinaban algunos recuerdos fragmentados.

»Neal estaba rodeado por cadáveres, en sus manos llevaba una espada manchada de sangre, al igual que sus ropas, Rhesus corrió hacia el aunque su hermano le dijo que no lo hiciera

¿Qué has hecho?—grita el joven rubio.

Neal giro su mirada hacia el y sonrió macabramente—Haz llegado, Rhesus, mi mejor amigo

Nereo comenzó a ir tras su hermano mayor mientras que el líder baskerville reía a carcajadas histéricas…

Neal estaba ahorcando a Nereo, Rhesus le gritaba que se detuviera

Suelta a Nereo—grito el, el recuerdo empezó a distorsionarse—no quiero que esto termine así

_a_**L**_T_o, N_o_ _qU__**i**_**E**r**_O_**... **_N_**o **q****_U_**i_eR__**o **_D**a**_Ñ_**aR**t_E…_

**_N_**o **q****_U_**i_eR__**o **_D**a**_Ñ_**aR**t_E…._

_…_

_._

Esta locura me absorbe cada vez mas, aunque ahora estoy bien pero…yo no—Neal estaba en su habitación, sentado sobre la cama, Rhesus estaba a un lado de el y tenían la puerta cerrada—hay posibilidades de que recaiga en ella. Si no puedo sanar por completo, si alguna vez soy consumido por la locura, Rhesus, quiero que me prometas que me mataras, detenme con tus propias manos. Raven y Roy jamás lo harían aunque se los ordenara y no lo podrían comprender, así que por el bien de quienes queremos, mátame cuando la locura me lleve consigo«

El joven rubio despertó, esta vez era Thomás pero el había visto los recuerdos de Rhesus y también había oído parte de sus pensamientos: "¿Por qué soy tan débil? Al final…al final no pude cumplir esa promesa". Ese pensamiento no había sido del agrado del joven Heard, si eso era ser débil… entonces ¿en que lugar dejaba a Thomás? Rhesus estaba destrozado y había tenido que escoger entre la vida de su hermano y en atacar a su mejor amigo.

¿estas bien?—pregunto Kelly—hace un rato parecía que tenías una pesadilla y ahora tienes una mirada muy extraña—ella se veía algo sucia pero parecía estar bien, Thomás miro alrededor de la habitación—Phil fue a buscar una salida

Estoy bien, solo…—contesto el—solo pienso en lo débil, egoísta e idiota que soy, si no puedo protegerlos, si no puedo ni protegerme a mi mismo… no merezco estar al lado de mis amigos

Kelly se puso frente a el, lo miro fijamente y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo—déjate de fiestas de lastima y auto-sacrificio, si quieres estar a su lado no depende de que te lo merezcas o no, sino de que ellos quieran, pero si quieres que nada te separe de ellos es entonces cuando debes luchar, eso es lo que depende de ti, seguir con ellos una vez que te hayan aceptado

Después de esto, ella le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentían en paz, sobre todo el joven Heard, cuyas inquietudes se habían calmado.

La encontré—grito Philip mientras llegaba al lugar—encontré una salida, vamos, síganme

Rato después, Phil, Thomás y Kelly se encontraban camino hacia la biblioteca, la chica ya se había despojado de sus lentes y los había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos, para ella era una de las ventajas de que las obligaran a usar pantalones si querían estar en esa escuela porque según el director, solo debía ser una escuela de varones y si querían participar en ella, tenían que vestir como uno. Luego saco una liga y se amarro el cabello con esta, pero el desarreglado fleco le cubría la mayoría de sus ojos.

— Sabes Kelly, creo que debo de agradecerte por salvarme hace rato ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Encontré los libros en el suelo e iba a llevarlos de regreso a la librería cuando me encontré con Philip y te vimos con esa chica a través de una ventana, yo solo iba a seguirte para darte una tunda pero él se me adelanto — contesto ella mientras Phil le pasaba un bolso (donde estaban los libros) y entraban a la biblioteca — tu deberías darme tu nombre para volver a reunirnos otro día, aunque te equivocas, Kelly solo es un apodo que las chicas de aquí me han dado, yo soy Kimber…

La joven quedo interrumpida y Thomas no tuvo tiempo de responder, Julius apareció corriendo para abrazar a Kimberly, detrás de él estaban Vlad y Lacie.

Thom ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Grito Lacie para que después la regañara el bibliotecario— te hemos estado esperando

Soy Thomás Heard, es un gusto volver a verte Kimberly Blas— el extendió su mano para saludarla con el estrechar de manos correspondiente pero ella solo lo esquivo

—eso no puede ser posible, Thomás Heard lleva años de muerto…y si en verdad fueras el, yo misma te entregaría a los baskerville

Kimberly— exclamaron Julius y Vlad al unísono.

¿Qué? No me pueden culpar de ello, por su culpa Vladimir esta cubierto de cicatrices —se excusó ella— Vlad, no te enojes conmigo por eso pero es que sé que Thomás Heard te hizo sufrir demasiado. Por cierto ¿qué hay de la camisa que te envié? La hice yo misma

Está muy bien, justo a mi medida y la tela es muy suave— respondió el— y las galletas que me diste esa vez que vine a visitar a Phil estaban deliciosas, has mejorado mucho

¿En serio? Gracias, he estado practicando— dijo ella mientras algo de rubor se marcaba en sus mejillas, el resto de los presentes que no participaba en esa conversación se miraban unos a los otros con extrañez, excepto Phil que miraba al suelo, aunque Thomás estaba mas interesado en la lista de odio, el en su primer lugar tendría a Neal.

Kimberly…— Julius se animó a hablar—…en tu carta dijiste que querías declarártele a alguien ¿acaso…?

Papá… — fue lo único que logro pronunciar ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y se cubría la boca con la mano, su cara estaba completamente roja, miro a Vlad, el tenia la mirada fija en ella y estaba aturdido, luego empezó a correr.

No lo tomas mal, ella normalmente es muy buena con todos, solo dale algo de tiempo—dijo Phil mientras corría tras de Kimberly

Una vez solos en el cuarto de Kimberly, ella se calmó, Phil solo se mantenía a su lado.

¿Puedo confesarte algo, Philip? —el asintió y Kim soltó un suspiro mientras su mirada se llenaba de ilusión— a mi si me gusta Vladimir, el es tan apuesto y fuerte, es maravilloso.

Ya veo— contesto el de manera fría, pero Kimberly no lo noto, estaba tan contenta brincando en su cama —Kim ¿Por qué te gusta tanto "el jardín nocturno"? es una novela trágica.

— porque solo expresa una realidad, el mundo es trágico, todo mundo lo sabe, sobre todo las familias de The Póker Roses gracias a la fiesta de matanza

—La fiesta de matanza es más que el día en el que los Baskerville asesinaron a centenares de personas, y no deberías de pensar en eso o alguien creerá que quieres entrar a la organización— Phil se despidió y cuando estaba saliendo mira hacia una de las ventanas de Kimberly, algo había llamado su atención, pero no sabía que había sido, prefirió solo irse, después de todo, ella aún tenía la pistola y tenía muy buena puntería.

Si él se hubiera acercado a la ventana y corrido las cortinas, hubiera visto a Neal sin su capa de baskerville, el estaba frustrado por tener que ir ahí solo por un error de Raven. Comenzó a recordar como habían regresado sus compañeros, todos estaban agitados, sobretodo Roy y Raven.

—Me alegro que hayan vuelto, Raven, necesito que me lo des, lo necesito...

Raven se había esculcado, pero no logro encontrar nada y sacudió la cabeza, Roy hablo por ella

—Se le debió de haber salido durante la pelea, yo vi que la chica que ayudo al joven Thomás recogía algo del suelo antes de apuntarle a Raven con un arma.

Neal sacudió un poco su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, no podía distraerse en recuerdos en un momento como ese, el venia persiguiendo a Phil, este solo era un medio para encontrar a la chica que había tomado aquel preciado objeto, aunque Neal no podía verla bien, su rostro quedaba oculto por las cortinas, lo que sí pudo ver bien fue el momento en el que Kimberly guardo un broche dentro de un libro.

Esta era la oportunidad de Neal, irrumpió al dormitorio de Kimberly a través de la ventana y la empujo sin verla, tomo el libro en el que ella había guardado el broche, ahí fue donde cometió su error, dirigió su mirada a la cama, donde había caído Kimberly, y la miro cara a cara a pesar de que ella llevara sus lentes. El Baskerville quedo petrificado por un momento y luego se echó a correr, Kimberly disparo pero no logro acertar al cuerpo de Neal.

* * *

jojojo... el proximo cap sera muy interesante, y ese sera su regalo de navidad :DD


	10. lamentos

aqui esta, el nuevo capitulo en el 24 (25 para unos) de diciembre, disfruten y feliz navidad jojojojo

* * *

Una niña, completamente igual que Lacie, llevaba una capa que cubría todo su cabello y su cuerpo. Ella estaba acompañada por otra joven, de melena castaña y rizada, solo que esta era mayor y no se parecía a Lacie. Ambas chicas estaban jugando en aquella habitación hasta que algo distrajo a la mayor.

¿Estas bien, Elsie one-san?—pregunto la mas pequeña

S-si, si, me encuentro bien, Alice—respondió ella mirando rápida y repetitivamente a su alrededor—solo que quiero que juguemos a otra cosa. Mira, juguemos a las escondidillas, metete en aquel mueble y cuenta hasta cien, no salgas por nada y después me buscas.

La niña obedeció y se encerró en el ropero, la chica corrió fuera del cuarto y en pleno pasillo se detuvo, no movió ningún musculo y se quedo de pie, la espera fue poca, Alice muy apenas iba en el numero 25, pues había perdido la cuenta varias veces. Una enorme masa negra en forma de bola con patas y una boca enorme apareció caminando frente a Elsie.

**_A_**_L_**i****_c_**_E… a_**L****_i_**_cE… _**¿**_D__**ó**_N_d_**E**_ e_**St**A_s, A_**L****_i_**_c__**E…**__?_—pregunto el monstruo

Aquí estoy—dijo Elsie extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera abrazar a la criatura, la cual comenzó a acercarse a ella—yo soy Alice, tu Alice… jamás dejare que alguien me aleje de ti, ni siquiera Nereo y Rhesus, ni siquiera Alice, porque yo te amo…

Elsie despertó, ella estaba en su habitación. Tomo su pantufla para poder ponerse de pie, se percató de algo pero actuó como si no lo hubiera hecho y se puso su pantufla, luego tomo la otra… y la lanzo contra las cortinas

¿Así que ahora te convertiste en un mirón?—pregunto ella algo irritada— ¿quieres que le diga a Vladimir o a Ruth que te encuentras aquí? Que irrespetuoso de tu parte entrar al cuarto de alguien sin preguntar, sombrerero, sin importar que estemos en The Póker Roses, deberías tener consideración

El salió de detrás de las cortinas y tomo la pantufla para dársela a su propietaria, quien se la arrebato de sus manos para ponérsela y levantarse de la cama. De improvisto, barrió las piernas de March y lo tiro al suelo para aplastar su pecho poniéndole un pie encima, inmovilizándolo. Pero aun si no podía levantarse, March le apuntaba con un arma.

Eso no seria nada prudente, sombrerero—le recomendó ella

Tampoco el hecho de que me ataques aquí—contesto el con una sonrisa—eso no lo vi venir por la forma de actuar de Elsie-san.

Es cierto, no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera esperado a un momento mas oportuno porque aquí alguien podría descubrirnos, solo que tu no puedes dispararle a la hija de un duque de The Póker Roses—ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo piso mas fuerte sin retirar su pierna—pero yo no tengo tiempo, hay algo importante que necesito saber y tu eres el único al que puedo preguntarle, así que… dime, sombrerero ¿averiguaste algo con el gato Cheshire? ¿Él te dijo algo?

¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Elsie-san?—pregunto March con una risa placentera—parece que no te ha gustado que me acerque mas a la verdad de la fiesta de matanza.

* * *

Thomás estaba sumamente enojado mordiendo una almohada, no, no enojado: frustrado. El al principio no había querido ir a la misión de Julius porque no sabia si Kimberly lo recordaría, como había dicho su tío Julius, ambos habían sido amigos cuando niños pero se dejaron de ver incluso antes de que Thomás fuera enviado al abyss.

¿Así que Thomás ya convivio con Kimberly? Con razón esta así—dijo Ruth bebiendo el té acompañada por Lacie y Vladimir.

Y no fue nada bueno—expresó Vlad—aunque el ya esta mejor, hace unos días no dejaba de atragantarse con dulces y caminar como zombi dando vueltas, será mejor que hable con el, con su permiso.

Dicho esto, se levanto y dejo a ambas chicas en la mesa, fue cuando Ruth volteo hacia Lacie y descubrió que ella si estaba enfadada, así que decidió encargarse de eso— ¿Qué pasa Lacie? Te vez muy enojada.

Es todo culpa de ese estúpido esclavo mío—respondió ella casi en murmuro—thom es mi contratista y aun así se atreve a preocuparse por esa chica de cabello abundante y rojizo

Oh, es tan lindo, Lacie esta celosa—Ruth reprimía una risita picara pero luego vio que Lacie no sabia lo que eran los celos—es algo fundamental para el romance, vamos a mi habitación, que ahí te lo explicare.

Ruth le mostro varios libros a Lacie y luego le leyó un poema, que identificaba lo que Lacie sentía por Thomás, la chica/cadena tomo un libro pero este se resbalo de sus manos y se abrió en una imagen donde salía una pareja besándose, la señorita Bauer se apresuro y cerro el libro de golpe.

Eso aun es avanzado para ti—dijo con una risa nerviosa—Lacie aun no puede besar a Thomás porque aun no…

Pero ya lo hemos hecho—la interrumpió Lacie—Thomás y yo nos besamos la segunda vez que nos vimos.

El semblante de Ruth cambio, minutos después se oyó un gran estruendo y March, Elsie y Philip corrieron hacia la habitación donde estaban Thomás y Vladimir, ahí también encontraron a Lacie y a Ruth con unos libros, ella había golpeado al joven Heard con ellos. March supo inmediatamente de que se trataba.

En los contratos ilegales se necesita que el contratista beba la sangre de su cadena—le dijo a Ruth—aunque no quiere decir que deba ser de boca a boca, eso depende de la cadena.

Cuando Thomás logro reincorporarse Ruth le pidió disculpas con una pequeña risita, el solo asintió y se quedo pensativo—aunque yo no recordaba mucho de eso, pensé que el beso solo había sido imaginación mía—luego miro a Elsie y el recuerdo de la chica cubierta de sangre en las memorias de Lacie cruzo por su mente.

Hola, joven Thomás—dijo ella extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa—mucho gusto, soy Elsie zoerb, tengo buenas relaciones con el duque Blas así que ya se mucho sobre ti, además de que te vi cuando tu y killer queen irrumpieron en la reunión de los cuatro duques.

Thomás quedo en shock por un segundo y luego reacciono y estrecho su mano con la de la joven—el placer es mío —muy apenas soltó su mano y ella se retiro diciendo que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, el joven Heard trato de actuar normal y miro a Phil—no sabia que estuvieras aquí, creí que seguirías en la escuela.

Así era pero tuve que venir para ayudarle a March con sus deberes—le contesto el y eso sorprendió a thom

Oh ¿no lo sabias?—intervino March abrazando a Philip por el cuello—Phil alias "Dzom" y yo somos mejores amigos, aunque yo tampoco sabia que el ya había llegado

Que genial, no sabia que March tuviera amigos—le respondió el.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Enano insolente, te crees muy listillo—después de esto, March se retiro junto a Philip y Ruth

Vladimir miro a Lacie, dándose cuenta de que ella aun estaba algo molesta y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—cálmate princess, no debes preocuparte por quedarte sola

Ella se fingió mas molesta, Vlad se fue al lado de Thomás y Lacie puso sus manos sobre su cabeza donde el joven le había dado las palmaditas, sentía como si algo quisiera regresar a su mente, en definitiva esa no había sido la primera vez que alguien le daba palmaditas y alejaba la soledad de ella…

_No te preocupes, ya no estarás sola_—dijo una voz, lo había dicho una vez un joven de cabellos negros pero Lacie no recordaba su rostro y su recuerdo fue interrumpido por la tos de Vladimir.

El le dio un codazo a Thomás y movió su cabeza para señalarle a Lacie, Thomás parecía no entender—de lo que hablábamos hace rato—susurro el joven Blas y luego hablo para que Lacie lo escuchara—te decía que nos habían dado el día libre y si querías podíamos salir, al cabo me han indicado que sea el escolta de ambos.

Thomás capto la idea de Vladimir y se aproximo a Lacie—oye Lacie ¿quieres venir con nosotros a un festival en Sta Margaret?

Un festival ¿y compraremos carne para comer?—pregunto con sus ojos brillándole, Thomás miro a Vlad y este asintió.

* * *

Elsie estaba entrando a su casa, la mansión Zoerb, se apresuro para llegar a su cuarto, donde ya la esperaba una chica con una blusa blanca de mangas largas, con un pantalón negro y botines del mismo color, con su cabello negro azulado recogido en una coleta elevada, era Raven, ambas se saludaron como si no pertenecieran a bandos diferentes y la joven zoerb invito a la baskerville a tomar un asiento y beber té

Las cosas se pusieron raras en la junta de los cuatro duques—dijo Elsie con una sonrisa—Neal no pudo mantener el sello en el joven Thomás ¿he? Jijiji…

_Esa risa… _—tu… ¿Cómo sabes eso? Es mas, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? Neal sabia que Elsie se contactaría con nosotros pero…

Lacie intento salir del abyss abriendo un camino, la fuerza de todo el poder que ella descargo me empujo hasta la puerta que cuidan los Zoerb—contesto ella—fue hace como seis años, lo mas probable es que killer queen también resultara afectada y por esos sus memorias se rompieron y esparcieron por muchos lugares

Eso explica la primera vez que la encontramos—declaro Raven sumergida en pensamientos—antes de que nosotros intentáramos asaltar al joven Thomás, ella no nos reconoció y ni siquiera reacciono a cuando la llamamos killer queen… pero vivir en el abyss también te crea confusión, todos tus recuerdos se trastornan si pasas mucho tiempo ahí… es mejor que me vaya, le diré a Neal que estarás en contacto

La Baskerville se puso de pie e intento alejarse de ese lugar pero Elsie le sujeto el brazo y la detuvo—lo que descubriste aquí hoy, hermana ave, que no se entere Neal-sama o le preocuparas, puedes decirle a Bill o a Heather pero no a Roy, el le diría a Neal-sama

* * *

Mas tarde, ya en el festival, Lacie, Thomás y Vladimir se encontraban en las calles de Sta. Margaret y Vladimir les contaba lo que el sabia sobre la ciudad.

—En esta ciudad se hacen festivales de cuatro días una vez al mes, algunos dicen que es porque aquí ocurrió algo terrible, algo que debía ser olvidado… si fue así entonces estos festivales cumplieron su objetivo, nadie logra recordar mas que el hecho de que aquí se hacen los mejores festivales.

Sopa, quiero comer carne ahora—dijo Lacie.

Mira por ahí hay un puesto—señalo Thomás el lugar.

Todavía es muy temprano, espera a que se pongan los demás puesteros y tendremos mas opciones—le contesto Vlad.

Pero tengo hambre—insistió la chica

Espera y veras que será mejor—le dijo el mientras levantaba su dedo índice y lo movía como si estuviera ordenando, Lacie comenzó a imitarlo—estúpida princess, no hagas eso—Lacie volvió a imitarlo y luego dijo que no pararía hasta que el le comprara la carne—maldición, deja de imitarme, no pienso comprarte nada si sigues así.

Entonces la robare—dijo ella mientras se echaba a correr. Vlad le dijo a Thomás que se quedara ahí mientras corría tras la chica/cadena.

Thomás se quedo observando la gente disfrazada que pasaba y los puestos que había a su alrededor, pero alguien, quien traía una mascara puesta, lo llamo y Thomás fue hacia ese desconocido. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el desconocido se quito la mascara, era March. Eso no sorprendió al joven Heard, lo que si le sorprendió es que el sombrerero vistiera tan malo y poco creativo disfraz.

No tenia tiempo para hacerme uno y tampoco quería que alguien me descubriera por mis gustos—dijo el adivinando el pensamiento de Thomás—por eso tome el disfraz mas simple y común que encontré. ¿Quisieras que te invitara a beber el té en algún lado?

El asintió y March lo llevo al techo de un edificio de cinco plantas, ahí sirvió dos tazas de té y saco una caja de galletas. Thomás comenzó a beberse su te, estaba delicioso y se lo tomo muy rápido, pidió una segunda taza pero mientras la bebía March pronuncio algo horrible para Thomás.

¿Tú viste algo en la dimensión de Cheshire? ¿Acaso viste la fiesta de matanza?—fue lo que pregunto e hizo que el joven Heard comenzara a toser—eso es un si, lo mas probable es que hayas visto como se relacionaba con Alice o con la voluntad del abyss…aquella que tiene mas poder que Neal o que Alice sobre aquella prisión.

No vi nada sobre esa voluntad—le dijo Thomás—pero si vi sobre esa masacre, sobre Alice… y sobre Lacie

—ya veo, pero también viste a Elsie-san ahí ¿no es cierto?

—Yo… no estoy muy seguro, es la primera vez que la veo y en el recuerdo ella estaba cubierta de sangre

Créeme, es ella, Elsie-san estaba muy preocupada hasta que descubrió que yo no sabia nada—March tomo las ultimas tres galletas de la caja y se las atiborro en la boca mientras Thomás se lamentaba por ello—pero no puedes decirle nada a Vladimir, el nunca aceptaría que su "dama" esta en malos pasos, el nunca aceptaría nada que manchara la imagen de Elsie-san

* * *

Vladimir había perdido de vista a Lacie, por mas que la buscaba no la encontraba en ningún lugar. Entonces tropezó con alguien.

o—lo siento, no fue mi intención, en verdad lo sien…

Vlad, no me habías dicho que vendrías—grito Elsie abrazándolo y Vladimir se sonrojo al principio para luego quedar inmerso en sus pensamientos—eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso.

_Frio… es muy frio… _Vladimir reacciono un segundo después y también la abrazo—Thomás y Lacie estaban algo estresados y quería ayudarles.

Entonces no es recomendable que vinieran a este lugar—dijo ella soltándolo—se decía que en aquel salón de allá arriba, el que esta alejado de toda esta gran fiesta, fue testigo de una gran calamidad y la persona sobreviviente enloqueció por su desdicha, también solía decirse que ella ya estaba loca y que por eso los había matado a todos en aquella reunión, y que no había aceptado el hecho de que ella mismo los había matado… por eso se suicido y la sombra de su alma se quedo a revivir la maldición de aquel lugar, una y otra vez, junto a aquellos que se aventuraran a entrar al salón. Tu me dijiste que el joven Thomás es muy inquieto, si el entra en ese lugar seria muy peligroso

—Es cierto, debo apresurarme en encontrar a Lacie para volver con Thomás.

Oh, cierto, toma tu billetera—Vladimir comenzó a esculcarse sin saber que había ocurrido y Elsie le entrego el objeto—vi a Lacie hace un momento y ella me dijo lo de "robar la carne", parece ser que ella se refería a robarte A TI para comprar la carne, pero yo le di algo para que ella fuera a comprar lo que quisiera, esta por allá—dijo ella señalando un montón de puestos, le planto un beso en la mejilla y se retiro—adiós

_Falta algo… _Vladimir sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a donde le había dicho Elsie, y entre un montón de gente, Lacie estaba sentada sobre varias cajas mientras comía un gran trozo de carne.

Estúpida princess—grito el—ven acá ahora, he dejado a Thomás solo por tu culpa, vamos o no volveré a cocinar para ti.

Ella salto de la pila de cajas y corrió hacia Vladimir, ambos regresaron a donde habían dejado a Thomás pero el ya no estaba ahí, comenzaron a mirar por los alrededores pero no lo encontraron. Lacie empezó a correr diciendo que lo encontraría.

Espera, no te vayas, estúpida princess—dijo Vlad corriendo tras ella, pero tropezó y perdió a la chica/cadena entre la gente—le he vuelto a perder

¿A quién perdiste?—pregunto Thomás detrás de el y Vladimir le explico lo sucedido—ya veo, es como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?

Si, así es, aunque ahora no soy tu guardaespaldas sino tu "escolta" ja—dijo el con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo—pero ahora también me encargo de Lacie, debemos buscarla, ese lugar alejado de este festival no me agrada.

Entonces deberíamos empezar por ahí—opino Thomás pero su escolta lo negó y empezaron a buscar por todo el festival. El joven Heard aprovecho la aglomeración de gente para correr hacia el salón abandonado y alejado de aquel festival.

Mientras, Lacie se encontraba muy lejos de las callejuelas decoradas y adornadas para el festival, había llegado a un lugar mas sombrío de aquella ciudad, donde el recorrido de la fiesta no pasaba. Vio un gato y fue a perseguirlo, ambos pararon frente a un callejón sin salida y se oyó una risa burlona mientras que el gato huía por debajo de las piernas de Lacie. Ella se dio media vuelta y descubrió a unos hombres tras ella.

Oh, pero si es una linda señorita—dicto uno de ellos acariciando hostilmente el rostro de Lacie y acercándose mas a ella como si fuera a besarle mejilla donde tenia el tenia su mano, ella le escupió en la cara, el solo se limpio– pero es algo insolente, parece que no le agrado mucho, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

Ella no sabia porque lo había hecho, pero sabia que no le agradaba que ese tipo hubiera hecho eso

_»Te lo ruego, deja que yo sea el único que pueda besar y acariciar esa mejilla… quisiera…«_

Es que eres muy feo—bromeo otro de los hombres, este era mas joven

Tu estas peor—bramo el primer hombre.

No debemos pelear frente a la señorita—dijo un tercero mientras que el cuarto asentía—pronto le enseñaremos a ser mas gentil y servicial.

No se me acerquen o lo pagaran muy caro—les advirtió ella—les pateare el trasero a todos y los golpeare hasta que me supliquen por sus vidas

Oh, alguien aquí es muy salvaje, mucho que mejor en lo que planeamos hacer contigo—dijo el cuarto y los sujetos comenzaron a acercarse mas a ella, quien los amenazaba mientras retrocedía, la pared la detuvo pero aun así siguió amenazando a los tipos que tenia enfrente.

* * *

Espejito-espejito… cálmate—dijo un ser encapuchado en un lugar oscuro y levemente iluminado por la luna, acercándose a una chica de piel y cabellos blancos que estaba en una silla con un espejo detrás de ella, ella tenia una mirada perdida y fija, parecía una inmóvil y vacía muñeca, lo poco de ella que era iluminado por los rayos de la luna se veía resplandeciente—ya sabes que tienes que hacer…

No… no… Alice no esta… —muy apenas pudo pronunciar ella—d-de… devuelve…

—Relájate, espejito-espejito, pronto todo estará bien, pronto podrás descansar del terror que tienes

* * *

Thomás estaba en el salón alejado de toda la ciudad, estaba cubierto de polvo y con algunas tablas del techo caídas, pero… no era solo eso, había algo mas que solo el joven Thomás podía saber, el joven Thomás y alguien mas.

_»El ángel vestido de sangre viene a matarte, no podrás escaparte y yo…yo reiré…«_

Era ese lugar, donde Lacie había muerto, pero no era el lugar donde se había hecho la fiesta de matanza porque ese lugar había sido tragado por el abyss. Thomás vio una silueta corriendo por ese lugar y fue tras ella. Cuando la alcanzo, toco el hombro de aquel contorno y este fue tomando la forma de Lacie pero su cabello se veía casi de un blanco resplandeciente.

Devuélveme a Alice, dime donde esta—grito ella y comenzó a ahorcarlo—no te dejare hasta que me devuelvas a Alice. DEVUÉLVEMELA

El joven Heard sintió una luz estallando sobre el, todo se veía borroso y el sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, luego se sintió mas ligero, como si flotara, como si estuviera desapareciendo. Y todo lo que se veía era muy diferente a como era instantes antes, todo lo que se veía era a una chica de alrededor de 12 años, cubierta por un color rojo oscuro y goteante mientras sujetaba en sus manos una espada en revestida del mismo color.

» _¿…e__**S**__tas __**b**__i__**E**__n…?_

_¿…estas bien? _Se volvió a oír y todo se hizo mas claro, la chica cubierta por sangre era Elsie, quien solo sonrió ante aquella pregunta. Todo el lugar se veía bien cuidado y manchado de aquel liquido vital

Claro, no te preocupes, solo me cayo el vino encima, nada mas—contesto ella jugando con su vestido sin soltar el arma, Thomás se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo todo desde la perspectiva que Lacie había tenido aquella vez—no te preocupes que tu one-san esta muy bien, aunque es algo vulgar que los nobles me vean a mi, la pequeña duquesa, en este estado.

Elsie se hecho a correr y Thomás/Lacie fue tras ella. Empezaron a verse varias ráfagas de luz, Thomás iba perdiendo mas la vista de lo que sucedía.

_Lacie será juzgada por mi y será lanzada al abyss pero… _se escucho decir a la voz de Neal _ podría volver, aun no… es tu decisión, Alice, sacrificarte… pero entonces ambas…Lacie… al abyss… una aberración como cadena y como humano… encierro y Alice jamás…_

Lo hare—resonó la voz de Alice, de nuevo aparecieron las ráfagas de luz que segaban a Thomás

Lo ultimo fue un grito desgarrador que hizo eco por todo el lugar y el joven Heard volvió al destruido y viejo salón«

A su vez, Lacie era acechada por los cuatro tipos que disfrutaban de su mirada mientras la tenían acorralada contra la pared, decidieron empezar a actuar y fueron desgarrando su ropa mientras ella, aun de pie, trataba quitárselos de encima.

No, no… déjenme—grito ella

»_Déjame ser el único que pueda acariciar y besar esa mejilla…_

_No, no te amo —_había respondido Lacie—_no, no quiero, yo ahora…_

Pero entonces la voz masculina cambio_—yo no desconfiare de Alice, porque has prometido que solo me amaras de esta manera a mi, y aunque no lo hicieras, nunca podría dudar de esta Alice ni de su amor, porque yo también te amo y siempre, y aun si…_

Todo se fue alterando y cuatro voces juntas fueron escuchándose al interior de la chica/cadena

_Como te amo… entonces te protegeré por siempre y no te dejare sola… porque eres muy importante para mi y eso jamás va a cambiar…_ «

Lacie le dijo una gran pata al de enfrente y el rodo por el suelo, los demás voltearon a verlo, no sabían como una chica normal tenia tanta fuerza para lanzar volando así a uno de ellos, excepto que Lacie no era normal y ellos lo notaron cuando regresaron su vista a ella. La joven… de ella solo se veía una silueta luminosa que irradiaba grandes cantidades de poder y luz…

_No, no los dejare, no tienen permiso… no lo harán porque solo el… ellos prometieron protegerme… ellos estarán aquí… yo confió en ellos…_

* * *

Alice…Alice—empezó a gritar la chica de cabellos resplandecientes—Alice…

Así que la has encontrado… —dijo el encapuchado

* * *

Vladimir tenia una mano en su pecho, de la nada comenzó a correr por las calles, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo una extraña presión y nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Y del otro lado, desde el salón abandonado, Thomás empezó a sentir su cuerpo agitarse y se echo a correr de regreso al resto de la ciudad pero no hacia el festival. El joven Heard y el joven Blas, ambos corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba Lacie.

Ese callejón se había deformado totalmente, incluyendo a los cuatro sujetos que habían estado con la chica/cadena, ellos se veían horribles, desfigurados y el callejón estaba algo retorcido y lleno de espejos, parte de ellos estaban curvados o eran de formas irregulares pero los espejos mas grandes eran los 3 que se encontraban mas cercas de Lacie, uno atrás de ella y los otros dos a sus costados. Eso no era todo, había un conejito de felpa café flotando mientras rodeaba a Lacie, quien seguía siendo una silueta luminosa.

Jejeje… será mejor que no se acerquen demasiado o serán afectados por la locura de esta Alice—dijo el peluche, refiriéndose a Lacie y acercándose mas a esta—en este momento ella esta fuera de control

Cállate y déjame sola—grito Lacie—no me toques, molesta coneja idiota…

Oh, Alice, no debes de ofender a Alice, sabes que se enoja cuando nos insultamos entre nosotras— El conejo se alejo y quedo muy cercas de un espejo, ahí fue donde Vlad y thom pudieron verlo, el reflejo de ese peluche era el de una chica que se veía completamente igual a Lacie pero con el cabello del mismo café que el chocolate.

¿Quién eres tu?—bramo Thomás— ¿Por qué llamas a Lacie y a ti como Alice?

No hay una única Alice —dijo ella volviéndose acercar a Lacie—pero hay muñecas falsas que aparecieron por el juego de esta Alice a la que le gustan tanto las escondidillas, incluso les dio poderes para confundirnos… parce que se ha dormido…

En ese momento se levantaron varias siluetas negras que proclamaban a Alice y rodeaban el callejón, se quedaron ahí, quietas, solo esperando. Los jóvenes no podían comprender nada de lo que ocurría pero ver a los cuatro sujetos todos deformados y sufriendo era horrible.

No toques a la estúpida princess—dijo el joven Blas apuntando al conejo con su arma—puede que sea malcriada y terca, pero ella no esta loca… ¿Qué son estas sombras y esas cosas que se retuercen en el suelo? ¿Por qué las has creado?

Si disparas podrás herir a Alice. Estos son lamentos, sombras de un recuerdo tormentoso, de tragedias grabadas por el abyss, algo que se desea olvidar, pero por varios desperfectos con aquella prisión, esos recuerdos tomaron poder del abyss y la forma de Alice, convirtiéndose en aberraciones, por eso solo buscan a las mayores aberraciones: Alice, pero ya que estoy en esta forma no me atraparan—contesto sentándose sobra la cabeza de Lacie, los lamentos comenzaron a moverse y atacar todo lo que se encontraban a su paso, Vladimir les disparaba o las cortaba con el gladio Vorpal.

En cada uno de los 3 espejos mas cercanos a Lacie y a el conejo de felpa se vio el reflejo de un conejo, en un espejo se veía blanco, en otro se veía negro y el de en medio se veía café—somos tres las verdaderas Alice: Alice voluntad del abyss, Alice Mary Ann y Alice Lacie, los lamentos nos persiguen porque se sienten atraídos a nuestro poder. Parece que he mencionado mucho el nombre de Alice y por eso han venido, o tal vez fue porque esta Alice ha usado demasiado de su poder…

Pero estas muy mal, esas cosas retorcidas son humanos afectados por el poder del abyss—continuo ella y luego señalo a la Lacie deslumbrante—esta Alice fue quien les hizo eso, ellos querían dañarla y su locura volvió a ella, todas las Alice estamos locas, incluso ella, incluso yo, la voluntad del abyss, pero Alice rompió su memoria para intentar salvarse de su demencia, aun así ella sigue buscando los recuerdos—la voluntad del abyss se levanto y se puso frente a Thomás— ¿Lo harás? ¿Estarás dispuesto a matar a esa rota Alice cuando la locura llegue a su máximo y ella se convierta en la causa de destrucción y muerte?

No, yo nunca dejare que eso le pase—la contrario el gritándole.

No lo permitiremos—se incluyo Vladimir

Dices eso, pero tu ya hiciste una promesa así en el pasado—Vladimir no entendía de que hablaba ella, prefirió no pensar en ello y siguió defendiendo a Lacie y a Thomás de los lamentos, pero el joven Heard quedo congelado porque sabia que se refería a la promesa de Neal—ambas Alice fueron muy malas conmigo, sobretodo esta, convenció a la otra Alice de venir a este mundo, pero no contenta con eso, también dejo a la otra Alice, hizo que las tres nos separamos. Ahora esa muñeca rota se sume mas en la demencia mientras mas profundo es su sueño, deberían actuar rápido o la perderán

Thomás, apresúrate y despierta a la princess—

El joven Heard reacciono ante el pedido de su amigo e intento acercarse a Lacie mientras huía de los lamentos—Lacie, Lacie—grito el y la voluntad del abyss se burlo diciendo que aquella Alice ya no podía ni reconocer su propio nombre, por lo no despertaría sin importar por cual la llamaran y que si Thomás se acercaba demasiado podría terminar como los otros 4 tipos—no me importa, yo quiero estar junto a ella

¿Junto a ella? ni siquiera la conoces bien—mofo el peluche viviente deteniendo al joven— ¿Por qué te molestas tanto por una chiquilla sucia que traerá el caos al mundo? Ella no sabe de lo que es capaz, ella no sabe quien es o que es, así que tu menos podrías saberlo, no tienes razones para estar junto a ella, no debería importarte alguien quien no es tan única ni especial, si no fuera por su cabello, no podrías reconocer ya que las tres somos iguales.

Es cierto, ustedes se ven completamente iguales sin contar el color del cabello, yo no se quien es Lacie ni su verdadero nombre pero te equivocas en algo—le respondió Thomás acercándose con mas fuerza y decisión a Lacie—Alice o Lacie… incluso killer queen… yo podre reconocerla porque ella es glotona…

_No, no, déjame ir, ya no quiero seguir, ya no están, me hacen falta _pensaba la luminosa y durmiente Lacie.

—Ella es violenta, ella ríe sin importarle si debe o no debe hacerlo y ella no es para nada elegante, incluso no sabe que puede ser peligroso y que no…

_»Debes aprender a actuar de una forma mas educada, sino…«_

_»Oye, no corras con tijeras ¿acaso no sabes que es peligroso…?«_

_No podre encontrarlos, ellos ya no están aquí, quiero seguir durmiendo, quiero desaparecer… porque es mi culpa lo que les sucedió… _Lacie, no quería despertar, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de ir con aquel que lallamaba

Ella es muy terca, grosera y malcriada—grito Vlad secundando a Thomás mientras apuñalaba a los lamentos, quienes empezaban a actuar con mas furia. Ambos jóvenes hablaron a la vez—pero ella es ingenua, soñadora y alegre a su modo

_» Es cálida y brilla a su manera« _Recordó Lacie, ya la habían descrito de esa manera antes, esas palabras ya habían sido mencionadas

Así que siempre la reconoceremos, ya sea Alice o Lacie, podremos diferenciarla de las otras Alice—reveló thom saltando hacia Lacie y abrazándola, una cadena (de eslabones) apareció, rodeando a ambos y dejando fuera a la voluntad del abyss—por lo que nunca desconfiaremos de esta Alice, y yo siempre estaré a su lado porque hemos hecho un contrato, y aunque no hubiera sido así, yo me quedaría con ella porque llena ese espacio que hay en mi vida

_»Yo no desconfiare de Alice, porque has prometido que solo me amaras de esta manera a mi, y aunque no lo hicieras, nunca podría dudar de esta Alice ni de su amor, porque yo también te amo y siempre lo hare, y aun si tu nombre es otro, o el mío es otro… Sin importar tu nombre, ni el mío, yo te amo…_

_Como te amo de verdad, nunca dejare de hacerlo. Entonces te protegeré por siempre y no te dejare sola aunque estemos lejos, porque eres muy importante para mi y eso jamás va a cambiar «_

Lacie dejo de irradiar luz y abrió sus ojos—thom… BUA… perseguí al gato y… entonces ellos… no podía y… BUA… tenia mucho miedo, estúpidos idiotas ¿Por qué tardaron? BUA!

Lo siento, lo siento mucho—le contesto Thomás, pero fue ahí cuando lo noto y su mirada se endureció—esos hombres… ¿Cuánto daño te han hecho? Ellos… te desgarraron la ropa y te han asustado…deberían pagar por ello

Esos hombres…lastimaron mucho a la estúpida princess—reconoció Vlad jadeando por las luchas contra los lamentos, ya habían incrementado—pero no creo que ella quiera lastimarlos mas, como dije, ella es ingenua y alegre, incapaz de causar muerte y destrucción por placer o venganza

Es cierto, pero Alice… tu tuviste la culpa, tardaste mucho en llamarlos—le dijo la voluntad del abyss acercándose lo mas que podía sin tocar la cadena que rodeaba a Lacie y a Thomás—pero deberías apresurarte a menos que quieras que los lamentos te persigan hasta que te maten, debes destruir el recuerdo de donde provienen todos estos lamentos porque mientras mas te llamaban, mas se levantaban estos…

Los lamentos se fueron desfragmentando y desaparecieron, todos estaban atónitos, el conejo de felpa solo siguió hablando—oh vaya, alguien se os ha adelantado, no importa… porque todo lo que quiero es tener a las dos Alice, las alojare en el abyss… tienen que pagar…

No dejare que me la arrebates—la interrumpió Thomás y movió la cadena que lo rodeaba para atravesar el cuerpo falso de la voluntad del abyss, quien se despidió diciendo que volverían a verse, ella y la cadena (de eslabones) desaparecieron sin mas.

Los tres restantes miraron a los hombres deformados, ellos sufrían mucho y no se podía hacer nada por ellos, Lacie ni siquiera sabia que ella los había convertido en esas cosas. Tanto los dos jóvenes como la chica/cadena los miraron pensando en que hacer por ellos, sin embargo, no pudieron salvarlos pues cuatro disparos acabaron con aquellos tipos malformados. Y Elsie salto para caer frente a ellos.

Elsie ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—exclamo Vlad sujetándola por los hombros—no debiste matarlos, aunque le hicieron daño a…

Si debía—lo interrumpió ella—era lo mejor, no había salvación para ellos, se habían convertido en aberraciones humanas y no sentirían mas que dolor—ella puso sus manos sobre las de Vladimir—y deberías agradecerme, yo me hice cargo del recuerdo donde venían esas sombras y si no lo hubiera hecho, toda la ciudad hubiera podido morir… ¿así que esa es Lacie, eh? Eres muy linda, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo aquella vez que nos encontramos en la reunión de los cuatro duques, aunque dudo que me hayas notado, dada la situación que había en ese momento

Oh, cierto, toma princess—dijo Vlad dándole su abrigo, Thomás se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que la había tenido tan cercas con la ropa desgarrada y la soltó rápidamente

Pero el comenzó a sentir una gran presión sobre su pecho y se fue alejando de los demás, le estaba faltando el aire y podía oír un ding-dong muy fuerte, de hecho, todos podían oírlo. Thomás quedo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

bueno, felices fiestas y a ver cuando subo el siguiente cap, que esta algo largo XDD, bye,bye


	11. una oruga que fuma

bueno, he tardado algo porque me quede sin internet, pero eso me dio tiempo para pensar, se que se parece mucho a la de ph pero cambiara segun vaya abanzando

_Yo siempre estaba sola y encerrada, bueno, no estoy tan sola, tengo varios amigos que estaban conmigo desde antes y siempre jugaba con ellos, aun así me sentía sola, muy sola. Hasta que un día ellos llegaron y me hicieron muy feliz…_

Ouch—dije cuando la puerta me golpeo la cara y me dejo en el suelo—mi cara…

Oh, lo sentimos—se disculpo el niño de trenza rubia cerrando la puerta tras de el—Raven nos esta siguiendo y necesitábamos escondernos

¿Eh? Pero solo hay u…—yo no entendía como habían obtenido la llave pero uno de ellos me interrumpió

Nii-san tomo las llaves de Neal—dijo el niño de coleta negra y ambos me ayudaron a pararme—tu eres Alice ¿verdad? No le digas nada a Neal sobre que nos metimos aquí o se enfadara

Desde que Nereo y Rhesus aparecieron en mi cuarto todo cambio, ellos venían a jugar conmigo todos los días y me hacían feliz, siempre estaban preocupados por mi y sonriéndome como si fuera muy importante para ellos, me contaban sobre su casa y me enseñaban todo tipo de cosas e historias

* * *

Vlad y March estaban desayunando, solo eran ellos porque Thomás seguía inconsciente y Lacie dormía, ambos estaban en completo silencio, hasta que este fue roto por Vlad— ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste la ayuda de Cheshire? Nunca nos lo contaste

No fue nada difícil…te tengo un regalo— contesto el entregándole una botellita con un contenido extraño y además traía una nota pegada que decía "bébeme"

¿Es acaso otro de tus ácidos?— mofo Vlad, pero March se limitó a robarle lo que le quedaba en su plato.

Cuando el joven Heard-sama despierte deberías hablar con el y con la pequeña reina, el raro del duque Foster quiere que almorcemos con el— fue lo ultimo que dijo March antes de retirarse.

Cuando Thomás y Lacie fueron a desayunar, Vlad ya les había servido y traía puesto su uniforme, mientras comían, el joven Blas se les acerco pensando en como notificarles lo del almuerzo—El duque Foster nos invito a almorzar— Tanto Lacie como Thomás voltearon a verlo sin saber que pensar, ellos no sabían quien era— Ese tipo es muy extraño, dicen que es considerablemente excéntrico.

Después, cuando Thomás, Lacie y Vladimir fueron a la residencia Foster, Philip fue quien los recibió y comenzó a guiarlos hacia el comedor, empezaron a ver humo, pero el siguió caminando sin molestarle eso y los demás lo avanzaron con el.

Vlad, Vlad—susurro Thomás— ¿estas son las excentricidades de las que hablabas? Si entre mas humo no podremos ver nada.

Tal vez el duque este es tan feo que no quiere que nadie le vea el rostro—soltó Lacie de la nada—por eso usa el humo, o quizá tenga el rostro desfigurado.

Cállense y no dejen que Phil los escuche—les advirtió Vladimir—nunca lo he visto en persona, pero tiene buenas relaciones con Julius, o eso creo porque su asistente viaja algunas veces para informarle sobre algunas cosas y ambos se encierran para hablar durante horas

Los he estado oyendo desde el principio—susurro el menor de los jóvenes Blas y dieron vuelta en la esquina para continuar caminando un poco mas y luego Phil dio un cuarto de vuelta y extendió su brazo hacia donde se suponía que debía ser el comedor—hemos llegado

Los jóvenes entraron a la habitación y vieron una enorme oruga fumando, Vladimir grito de la impresión, pero thom y Lacie ya estaban acostumbrados a cosas raras, Philip solo se quedo serio y callado.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Grito de mala gana la oruga.

Somos Thomás y Lacie—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Vlad seguía impresionado

Eso son ¿o son Rhesus y Killer queen? —Contesto la oruga con incredulidad—porque también son ellos aunque se presenten con diferentes nombres…oh ¿sabias que el no te quería igual que como tu lo querías? Tu lo amabas pero el te rechazo

Thomás quedo paralizado, el no quería que Lacie supiera eso, no quería que ella se alejara de él por algo que el no había hecho, la llamo varias veces pero ella tenia la mirada baja y temblaba, lo único que se escucho fue el susurro repetitivo de "ya lo sabia"—Ya lo sabia—grito Lacie—lo vi cuando salía de la dimensión de Cheshire, casi no vi nada pero supe que el no me quería

—Princess... ¿por qué no me lo contaste? Todos entenderían si no quieres...

Si no quieres estar conmigo todo el tiempo— interrumpió Thomás, el estaba afligido y quería llorar —yo entenderé si solo quieres que nos limitemos a buscar a Alice.

— ¿Por qué hablan por mi? No me importa que haya echo Rhesus, Thomás, ustedes son muy diferentes y de alguna forma me tranquiliza mas tu manera de actuar que la de él

¿En esto acaba todo? Yo esperaba mas emociones e información —la oruga saco la pipa de su boca— supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo

La habitación se lleno de humo y cuando se despejo, todos (a excepción de Philip que había desaparecido) estaban atados y rodeados por extraños monstros, ninguno podía liberarse y los monstruos empezaron a acercarse, uno mordió Vlad y el grito por el dolor, otro se acerco a Lacie, iba a morderle el cuello, por el tamaño del hocico parecía que con una sola mordida le arrancaría la cabeza, un cuchillo para untar mantequilla atravesó el cuarto y se encajo en una pared, todo empezó a disolverse y el lugar resulto ser un comedor, quien había lanzado el cuchillo fue Ruth y a su lado estaban Phil y March que usaba un bastón, en un extremo de la mesa se encontraba un extraño señor acompañado de un joven de veinticinco años al que Vlad reconoció como el asistente del duque Foster, el señor tenía una mirada eufórica en su rostro y luego estallo contra Ruth

— ¿a usted quien la ha invitado, señorita Bauer? Ciertamente yo no lo hice y como soy el único líder de la familia Foster, nadie pudo quererla aquí. Es de mala educación presentarte a un lugar sin ser invitado ¿acaso necesita que le enseñe modales?

Aquel hombre chasqueo sus dedos y su joven acompañante se abalanzo sobre Ruth. O al menos esa era su intención pero March se atravesó y ambos comenzaron a pelear, el joven parecía muy ágil y rápido además de lanzar varias agujas de acupuntura, parecía ser muy bueno en su manera de luchar, pero March no retrocedía ni un poco, comenzó a verse pálido, Phil trato de interponerse para detener la pelea pero el otro joven lo aparto de su camino con un golpe y siguió luchando contra el sombrerero

No quería usarla pero supongo que es una ocasión especial—March sujeto la agarradera de su bastón y resulto ser la empuñadura de una fina espada que había desfundado—al fin y al cabo, por eso la traje, porque es una ocasión especial

Ambos jóvenes prosiguieron con su pelea con mayor rapidez y gusto. El señor arranco el cuchillo de la pared y junto a ese lanzo otros cinco contra Ruth. March alcanzo a detener uno y los demás se disolvieron como si fueran de arena, el sombrero hizo un ligero movimiento y nadie alcanzo a detener el cuchillo, que termino enterrándose en la frente del señor Foster, el comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. Todos quedaron aturdidos a excepción de March, Thomás, Phil y el extraño joven que había estado al lado del señor

Me complaces, sombrerero, muy pocos levantan sus armas contra mi y de entre todos los que lo han hecho, tu eres el único que sabia que yo era el verdadero duque Foster— todos los invitados lo interrumpieron con asombro a excepción de thom, March y Phil— ¿y que espera, señorita Bauer? Quiero saber que hace aquí.

Yo la invite, oruga —canto March como si nada hubiera pasado— como la señorita es parte del equipo se merece estar aquí… pero eso no es lo que quieres, tu quieres tus preciada información

Como sea, llegas tarde sombrerero y no me vengas con esa excusa de tu reloj, que ya se que siempre va a marcar las 6:00 y solo un estúpido te aconsejaría que lo arreglaras, ese molesto reloj es tu pretexto para todo. No vuelvas a invitar a nadie sin mi consentimiento, pero ya que estas aquí Bauer, discutamos sobre tu cadena— un chuchillo paso al lado de la cabeza de Seth, él ni se molestó en esquivarlo, sabía que era una patética amenaza de Ruth para que se callara— siéntense todos para que almorcemos o la comida se enfriara. Sombrerero loco, no le robes comida a nadie, comete únicamente lo de tu plato

Uhm...aburrido, deberías de divertirte más antes de seguir trabajando o convertir tu trabajo en un juego —dijo March mientras se sentaba en la mesa, literalmente, el se puso sobre la mesa pero Ruth lo obligo a tomar una silla.

El duque le dio un vendaje a Vladimir para su herida, después se guardó silencio por un momento y Thomás fue quien lo rompió— ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? Todas esas ilusiones se veían muy reales

—Es el poder de mi cadena, oruga, yo fui quien cumplió la última voluntad de tu madre, joven Heard aunque fue a cambio de que dzom trabajara para mi y el trato lo hice haciéndole creer a Vorpal que yo era un asistente

La cadena del duque Foster es muy valiosa en ese aspecto— dijo Vlad—de lo poco que se de la relación entre la casa Foster y la casa Blas es que el como Julius ni nadie de la familia Blas pudo hacer contrato con el loro oscuro, y como la casa ducal Foster no tiene la cadena guardián de la puerta al abyss, el duque Foster hizo un contrato momentáneo con el loro oscuro para beneficiar a ambos lados.

Dejemos de hablar sobre redundancias, ustedes tienen información y yo la quiero— Seth estaba completamente serio— será un intercambio

¿Intercambio? — Pregunto Lacie después de atiborrarse con un gran bocado

El joven Foster se piso de pie y se acerco más a Lacie —tengo varias condiciones, aunque todos los que invite tienen información que...

El duque cerró la boca de golpe, un hombre mayor entro a la habitación y al ver a Lacie y a Ruth sonrió, esto solo causo un frenesí colérico en el joven Foster, mas cuando el hombre lo llamo Seth.

¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Calvert? Lárgate, no me importa si fuiste la mano derecha de mi padre, lárgate — grito él y en su arrebato, tomo uno de los platos y se lo lanzo al hombre, al que por poco y le acierta, pero el trasto termino hecho trizas contra una pared —no estoy siguiendo tu estúpido consejo, así que bórrate esa sonrisa del rostro, infeliz, yo no pienso casarme con ninguna de ellas.

Calvert se largó diciendo que hablarían después, varios sirvientes corrieron para limpiar los restos del plato y Seth tardo un buen tiempo en recuperar la compostura.

—hablaremos en mi estudio, aquí hay muchos insectos

Yo aceptare si cuantas tu historia con Calvert— Dijo March como si fuera un niño—aunque ese insecto ya no esta.

Todos caminaron siguiendo a seth, aunque el duque estaba malhumorado, todos abandonaron la mesa para dirigirse al amplio estudio del joven Foster, el saco varios libros de los estantes y se sentó en una silla.

Primero le hare un pedido a la señorita Queen, si ella acepta entonces den por mi parte que yo también acepto—él tenia una sonrisa astuta sobre su rostro y los demás desconfiaban de que podía ser—yo compartiré mi información con usted, señorita cadena, si lame la suela de mi zapato.

¡Bastardo!—le grito Vlad anteponiéndose a Lacie y, sin darse cuenta, a Thomás también—no dejare que le hagas algo así a la estúpida princess, no me importa que seas un duque, para mi no eres mas que un bastardo, golpeaste a mi hermano, haz jugado con nosotros y ahora crees que estamos tan necesitados para dejar que tu abuses de tu poder.

La mayoría estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Vladimir, pero Thomás lo secundo en defender a Lacie, quien no entendía exactamente lo que pasaba, para ella no había nada malo en lo que le pedían. Phil le rogo al duque que le demandara otra cosa pero Seth lo fulmino con la mirada

Es tu decisión, señorita queen—le recordó el mientras los demás a excepción de March daban sus quejas, pero Lacie escapo de ellos para decirle que aceptaba. Killer Queen se puso frente a Seth y prácticamente le arranco el zapato de la pierna, lamio la suela y luego lanzo el objeto mientas escupía por todas partes, el joven Foster comenzó a reír a carcajadas con tanta fuerza que la silla se fue hacia atrás llevándose al duque consigo.

Sabe terrible—se lamento Lacie—Vorpal, jamás cocines zapatos para la cena

—Estúpida princess, como si fuera a hacerlo

Seth se levanto del suelo aun con una leve risa—su personalidad es muy fácil de leer pero así es mejor, estoy en deuda con usted—levanto su silla y sacudió sus ropas—lastima que este a manos de personas tan despreciables

El y March se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el duque se abalanzo sobre el, el sombrerero trato de seguir luchando pero se contrajo y comenzó a escupir sangre arrodillado en el suelo mientras su piel comenzaba a verse grisácea. Se puso de pie recargándose en la pared, Seth comenzó a acercársele gustosamente.

Se-Amo Foster, no lo ataque, esta sufriendo los efectos de usar demasiado su cadena—le dijo Phil cubriendo a su amigo—March esta demasiado agitado, no creo que sea recomendable…

Seth le encajo una aguja de acupuntura y Philip cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras que su jefe usaba la misma aguja para cortar la ropa de March justo en el área del pecho. March cayo al suelo y Ruth corrió a su lado, mirando al duque enfurecida mientras que la consciencia del sombrerero se desvanecía.

182 personas—dijo Seth en voz alta a la mirada de Ruth—el caballero blanco mato a 182 personas, la única victima que se salvo de el dijo haber visto un bordado en el guante de aquel caballero "el noble caballero que viste de blanco no tiene armadura de plata pero…" la frase quedaba inconclusa puesto a que solo usaba uno de los guantes, aunque ese guante que usa el sombrerero loco se vea gris y no cubra mas que las palmas de las manos… —el duque se arrodillo y le mostro a Ruth la mano enguantada del joven inconsciente—tiene el mismo grabado, el solía ser el caballero blanco, un contratista ilegal.

Todos estaban estupefactos en aquel lugar, March había sido un contratista ilegal que asesino a 182 personas. Cuando el despertó estaba en una cama y Phil se encontraba de pie junto a el, todos los demás estaban algo alejados y lo veían fijamente, el único al que no vislumbro era al duque Foster. Su mejor amigo se acerco a el y lo llamo idiota antes de señalarle la marca en su pecho

Así que ya lo saben—dijo March intentando sentarse—mi verdadera identidad, Martín, el oscuro asesino llamado caballero blanco, todo ha salido a la luz gracias al duque bobo y amargado.

¿A quién llamas "duque bobo y amargado"?—replico Seth entrando por una ventana

Oh, un error de mi parte, quise decir: inútil, estúpido y aguafiestas del duque Foster—le respondió March con una sonrisa para después seguir tosiendo—de todos modos, ¿Dónde estoy? Estábamos en el estudio cuando peleábamos.

Estas en mi cama, sombrerero malagradecido, tus amigos no dejaban de molestar con que te haría mas daño si te quedabas ahí en el suelo—el duque miraba a todos, obviamente molesto—ahora escupe todo lo que viste cuando caíste al abyss y yo compartiré lo que se para que se larguen de aquí.

Ya sabía que este era tu cuarto, pero oírlo de tu boca suena mejor— contesto el sombrerero

Payaso—grito Lacie saltando a la cama con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad— ¿Por qué mataste a tantas personas? ¿Qué tan rápido podías matarlas…?—el semblante de Lacie cambio por completo, se veía llena de terror y golpeo a March— …Siempre… siempre sentía una extraña presencia cuando estabas cerca, una persona normal podría describirlo como una presencia aterrorizante, pero la presencia que despides de ti, el olor… No lo había notado antes porque cuando estuve tan cercas de ti estábamos en la dimensión de Cheshire… pero tu… no es completamente igual un contratista o cadena, tu…

Así es, pequeña reina, yo no soy como cualquier contratista ni mi cadena es una cadena normal, ambos somos aberraciones—respondió el con una sonrisa—de aquella ciudad que fue arrojada al abyss, quedaron solo dos sobrevivientes, Nereo Mónaco, quien murió por una herida infligida por Neal baskerville y yo, quien muy apenas y hui para ver como se iba hundiendo en un agujero negro por cadenas que aparecían de todas partes. Pero, no contare nada mas hasta que el duque amargado cuente su historia con Calvert, aunque es algo egoísta de mi parte

Seth resoplo y miro la única foto de su familia que había ahí —como solo tenia diez cuando mis padres murieron necesite alguien que me cuidara, así que ese malnacido de Calvert intento tomar ese papel sin que nadie se lo pidiera, solo porque era la mano derecha de mi padre, ese idiota siempre intenta darme consejos. Ahora cuenta lo que viviste cuando fuiste enviado al abyss.

Lacie, Vorpal, Thomás… lo que les contare es importante y doloroso para cada uno de ustedes, si no quieren escucharlo, si no quieren saber, este es el momento de retirarse—March se retiro el cabello del rostro y dejo que todos vieran bien sus ojos, sin la sombra del sombrero, ni los cabellos estorbándole, todos pudieron ver un tono rojizo en ellos —si después de escucharme se arrepienten, pueden odiarme todo lo que quieran pero eso no cambia la verdad

Se guardo un silencio y todos asintieron, March respiro con pesar y miro a Ruth, justo a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada y continuo hablando—Yo era el caballero elite de la familia Carroll, que en Canterbury chess era la familia del tablero blanco, en eso entonces yo tenia 17 y como era lo usual en esos días, yo estaba comprometido con una joven—el sombrerero aparto la vista de los ojos de Ruth y ella solo lo miro con lastima—hay cosas que no puedo recordar bien, pero el día de la tragedia se festejaba algo muy importante, todos los nobles estaban desesperados por ir… era algo inédito para la sociedad entera y por ello había tanta gente, Nina asistió a ese lugar sin mi porque ella y yo porque habíamos peleado, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero después de que toda la ciudad quedo sumida en ese agujero negro enloquecí…

* * *

Martin despertó rodeado de juguetes en un extraño lugar lleno de luz, un enorme gato negro salto sobre el y lo miro fijamente durante un buen rato

Un humano, un humano mentiroso como todos—maulló el gato—solo Alice y la duquesa son buenas, la duquesa dejo a Cheshire con Alice y por eso Alice se convirtió en la ama de Cheshire, Cheshire esta agradecido por eso.

Cheshire odia a todos Cheshire odia a todos—cantaron repetitivamente los juguetes pero una joven de melena castaña y vestido amarillo con un moño celeste apareció y calmo a los muñecos—Alice, Alice ha llegado y regañara a Cheshire por hablar de la duquesa

No asusten a nuestro invitado—dijo la joven con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Martín—yo soy Alice, debes de estar confundido ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Tantas y tantas preguntas… —el semblante de Alice cambio y su presencia, que antes parecía la de un ángel, se sentía como la de el mismísimo diablo—como la tonta de Alice, la odio, siempre recibiendo amor, siempre dejándome sola, dejando a Alice sola y escondiéndose en cualquier lado para poder seguir jugando, es malcriada y es tonta, aun así ellos la prefieren sobre mi, ella siempre intenta robarme a esas personas que quiero tanto, odio a Alice, odio a Elsie, odio a oni-chan, los odio a todos, LOS ODIO A TODOS. A ALICE, A VLADIMIR, A ELSIE, A NEAL, A GLEN, A KATHERINE, A RAVEN Y A ROY… A TODOS

Martín seguía sin comprender que había pasado después de haber sido arrastrado hacia un agujero negro por esas cadenas que lo habías sujetado fuertemente, ahora estaba en ese extraño lugar ¿acaso esa chica era la voluntad del abyss de la que le hablo su cadena? Pero la Alice castaña repitió varias veces su odio hacia la llamada Elsie que había roto a una tal "Elle" mientras le daba golpes al suelo y Cheshire salto a su lado para defender un poco a la duquesa. Todos los muñecos comenzaron a reír y bailar mientras cantaba que Alice regañaría a Cheshire, y ella efectivamente lo hizo, incluso lo golpeo un poco pero el no se aparto de su lado. Alice se acerco a Martín y le toco el rostro con una sonrisa siniestra y empezó a reírse.

Tu eras un caballero muy importante pero no pudiste ni salvar a tu prometida, lo perdiste todo—dijo retorciéndose entre carcajadas aquella chica, causando la ira de Martín, quien apunto a Alice con una espada escondida en su bastón—ese fue el ultimo regalo que ella te dio y tu no le diste nada, a ella no le importo, días después se pelearon y dejaste que se fuera sola, por eso murió… eso es lo que te hizo venir, para cambiarlo, como todos los demás contratistas, solo que tu eres diferente a ellos. "Nina" "Nina" nunca lo olvidaste y por eso no te corrompiste como los demás, y por eso te he traído aquí…

Un reloj empezó a rezumbar por toda la habitación y la joven volvió a su modo ángel, los muñecos cantaban que era la hora del té, que la fiesta pronto empezaría mientras Alice y ellos preparaban todo, Cheshire acompaño a su ama para bailar pero todo comenzó a temblar y la joven se arrodillo en el suelo gritando de dolor con el gato a su lado, tratando de calmarla. Pero la chica dejo de gritar de dolor para comenzar a gritar con furia cuando una chica de un cabello castaño claro y rizado entro en aquel lugar, ella arrastraba a una pequeña persona de capa roja, sus fuerzas le fallaron y termino en el suelo mientras Alice se levantaba

Elsie—grito Alice—sal de mi habitación, te odio, te odio, te odio, tu eres mala, siempre intentas quitarme lo que yo quiero—pero luego comenzó a llorar—Elsie no me quiere, siempre juega con las demás Alice pero a mi me regaña, Elsie es muy mentirosa

Cheshire defendió un poco a la duquesa y los juguetes rieron diciendo que seria golpeado pero Cheshire intento consolar a Alice, pero aquella escena solo causo sorpresa en Elsie— ¿Ese gato enorme es Cheshire? ¿tu… tu sigues viva? —Grito con profundo asombro y locura—todo, todo el mundo se ha trastornado, Cheshire, Vladimir, yo, incluso tu, Alice, todos hemos enloquecido… todos sufrimos y todos morimos, todos terminamos en esta prisión, por ti, Alice… la reina en el corazón de todos, le reina ama estar cubierta de rojo, si… todo es tu culpa, reina de corazones

La joven de cabello lacio comenzó a negar que hubiera sucedido algo por su culpa. El reloj comenzó a sonar mas fuerte y Alice recordó su fiesta, sentó a sus muñecos y empezó a servirles té apresuradamente, mientras estos reían y cantaban, incluso Cheshire se sentó para beber el té de su ama, la cual reía frenéticamente con alegría.

Caballero, Elsie, vengan a mi fiesta de té, mientras mas mejor—dijo Alice—pronto vendrán Nereo y Rhesus, mis invitados especiales, Nereo dijo que en su jardín hay flores muy bonitas y Rhesus prometió que algún día iría yo a verlas, ellos dijeron que…

Elsie comenzó a reír con escandalosas carcajadas—Alice, Alice, siempre con tus juegos. Sabes, tengo un par de noticias para ti: voy a sustituirte, no serás solicitada, ni tu ni la otra Alice, entonces nadie te necesitara, nadie te buscara y te dejaran…

Mientes, Mientes, ¡MIENTES!—grito Alice enloqueciendo mientras que los juguetes cantaban que la voluntad del abyss había se desquiciado otra vez—mientes Elsie, mientes, Nereo y Rhesus dijeron que no me dejarían sola, ellos prometieron… prometieron…

Rhesus murió—dijo cruelmente Elsie—y mi otro hermanito, Nereo, estaba tan herido que era obvio que moriría pronto, se parecía a un arbusto de rosas rojas, estaban luchando contra Neal y Glen, Neal termino apuñalando a Rhesus, mis hermanos, ellos querían liberarte, querían salvarte y Neal… se enloqueció mas obedeciendo a Glen, por eso mato a todos, tu y Glen tienen la culpa, tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a la ciudad, todo es su culpa, lo que Vlad y yo hemos pasado también es su culpa, que mis hermanitos murieran también es tu culpa

NO! NO! NO! MIENTES, ESTAS MINTIENDO, ERES UNA MENTIROSA—grito ella rompiendo en lagrimas y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y romperse

Supongo que debo dejarte sola en este momento… voluntad del abyss—dijo Elsie entre risas antes de marcharse con la niña de la capa roja en sus brazos y Martín lo comprendió todo en ese momento, Alice "la voluntad del abyss" era quien podía hacer su deseo realidad, quien podría traer a Nina de regreso. La llamo desesperadamente una y otra vez tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero empezó a sentirse mareado, la voluntad del abyss se acerco a el entre risas

¿te sientes mal? No importa, dentro de poco te convertirás en una cadena—ella pudo captar el desconcierto en Martín—en esta zona el poder del abyss es aun mas fuerte y el abyss puede darle vida a lo inanimado o transformar a las personas en cadenas, eso oí de Neal, Neal… lo odio, lo odio, lo odio a el y a todos—todo tembló con mayor fuerza y hasta algunos muñecos empezaron a resquebrarse, Alice tomo al joven por el cuello—pero antes de que eso pase, me gustaría llenar tu cuerpo con la oscuridad del abyss, nada puede resistirlo y empieza a romperse desde adentro, veamos que ocurre primero, tu muerte o tu transformación en cadena

El caballero sentía in inmenso dolor desde su interior, como si todo dentro de él fuera desfragmentando lentamente, era demasiado doloroso que le hacia saber que moriría pronto. No, no podía morir, aun no, tenia… tenia que pedir por Nina, reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder pronunciar su deseo ante la chica que no lo soltaba ni un poco

Voluntad… voluntad del abyss, juega conmigo, mátame, no importa, pero te lo suplico—la voz de Martín era pesada y entrecortada—usa tu poder, voluntad del abyss, cambia el pasado, te daré todo lo que quieras a cambio, y-yo, yo te necesito…

* * *

y aqui termina, bye bye ;D


End file.
